<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In-Between by Gem1620</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777934">In-Between</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem1620/pseuds/Gem1620'>Gem1620</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Beetlejuice References, Comedy, Coraline references, Corpse Bride references, Dark Comedy, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Ghosts, Ghouls, Haunted Houses, Haunted Mansion References, Inspired by Coraline, Married Life, Mysteries, Nightmare Before Christmas References, Romance, Secrets, Thriller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem1620/pseuds/Gem1620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For centuries when people die they either go to Heaven or Hell but what happens to those who die with unfinished business? They go to the In-Between, a state of limbo that exists between the living and the dead where ghouls who died with unfinished business must stay until that business is resolved. There's just one problem... None of the ghouls can remember anything that happened before they died. </p><p>Enter Wendy a little girl with the extraordinary gift to see the dead. When she and her family move into a house which is home to four ghouls seeking to move on she must help them restore their past memories in order for them to finish their business.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by media and books such as Beetlejuice, Coraline, Paranorman, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Edward Scissorhands, Casper, The Haunted Mansion, and Corpse Bride.</p><p>Please tell me if this is any good because I'm not sure.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wendy met her new friends after she and her parents moved into their new house. But new wasn't exactly the right word to use. It was a very old house, very old and very big. It was estimated to have been built back in 1887 which was over a hundred years ago but the funny thing was no one really knew who built the house or who lived in it originally. It was filled with many rooms and stairways so when the realtors decided to sell it they had the house remolded and closed off some of the other flats.</p><p>"What do you think of our new house Wendy?" Her father asked when their car pulled in front of the large and rather antique looking house.</p><p>"It sure is big." The girl observed. "What if we get lost in this house?"</p><p>"That won't happen dear." Said her mother. "A lot of the other flats have been closed off."</p><p>"Why?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"Because it's just too big for only three people to live in."</p><p>Her parents Jellal and Erza had been married for thirteen years. They started out as childhood friends then became high school sweethearts, they talked about marriage but decided to wait til after college. But plans changed on prom night 1974 where after a long night of dancing the two decided to spend the night at a motel. One week later Erza found out she was pregnant and that soon led to wedding bells.</p><p>With a new baby on the way the two had to get jobs fast. They started out as a waitress and a mechanic and eventually worked their way up to being a writer for catalogs and a photographer for adds and billboards. For them money was always in danger of becoming scarce so they had to work a lot and sometimes that work kept them from their daughter. Now they in no way shape or form did they neglect or ignore Wendy they just didn't always have the time to talk to her or entertain her.</p><p>"Do you have to start writing now?" Wendy asked when she saw her mother start typing on the computer almost as soon as they had finished unpacking. "I was hoping that maybe we could walk  around the house, take a look at what's growing."</p><p>"I'm sorry Wendy but I have a dead line to keep." Erza told her. "I can't go walking right now."</p><p>"Okay I'll ask Dad if he wants to go."</p><p>"Don't disturb your father. He's just as busy as I am at the moment."</p><p>"Fine I'll just go out on my own."</p><p>"No Wendy we don't know what's out there right now. They're could be a lot of holes, old traps, steep hills, no going outside by yourself until we make sure it's safe for you."</p><p>"So what am I supposed to do?"</p><p>"Read, watch a video, play with your toys, maybe clean up a bit, explore the house. I don't care just don't bother me or your father right now."</p><p>Wendy sighed but she left her mother alone to work in peace. Following her suggestion, Wendy decided to explore her new home. She didn't see anything exciting. The furniture, the walls, even the paintings looked dull and lifeless. A lot of the doors she found just led to a broom closet or water main.</p><p>"I wonder why everything is gloomy here." She thought to herself.</p><p>She was just about to go back to her new bedroom and read a book when she thought she heard something. She thought she heard voices and she thought she heard them coming from a behind the door that was in the way back of the hallway. Had that door been there before? How had she missed that door?</p><p>As she walked toward the door the whispering stopped. She grabbed on to the knob of the door and tried to open it but it was locked. She wondered where this door led to.</p><p>"So sweetie how was your exploration of the house?" Jellal asked her at dinner. "Did you see anything interesting?"</p><p>"Not really. Everything was so dull but I found a door that was locked."</p><p>"That was probably a part of the house that was closed off."</p><p>"Closed off? Does that mean no one lives there?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"But I heard voices coming from that door. I think someone lives up there in the other apartment."</p><p>"No one lives up there." Erza said.</p><p>"But I know I heard voices."</p><p>"You were probably just imagining things. Big houses can play tricks on you."</p><p>"I didn't imagine them Mom. I actually heard them."</p><p>"It's not nice to make up stories."</p><p>"But Mom-"</p><p>"You've had a long day Wendy, with all the moving and unpacking. You're probably just tired. After dinner I want you to go to your room and try to relax okay?"</p><p>"Okay." Wendy said realizing that she wouldn't win the argument. So after dinner she went up to her bedroom. Much like everything else in the house, her room was dull, lifeless, and gloomy. This place was supposed to be her new home? Truth be told Wendy had never had one stable home in her entire life. She and her family had been moving from place to place, not giving her enough time to make long life friends.</p><p>"Things will be different this time." Her father had told her. "Your mother and I are both expecting promotions and with the extra pay we'll be able to pay the mortgage on this house."</p><p>She understood that her parents were trying to make things easier for her but to her nothing good seemed to becoming from this move. </p><p>After checking to see that she had everything packed up and in a place, she changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas. She then went toward her bed only to find something sitting on it that wasn't there before. It was a little kitty cat doll. Where did this come from? Did her dad put it in her room? It wasn't uncommon for him to buy her a new toy or some type of treat when he noticed that she was upset but there was no price tag and she didn't recall seeing a doll like this in any of the stores. As she examined it more she noticed that it seemed to be sewn by hand. Was this doll sewn from scratch? How? And by who? Neither one of her parents could sew. </p><p>"I need sleep."</p><p>She placed the doll on a nearby chair and decided to worry about it in the morning. Then she crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep but not before having the strangest feeling that she was being watched.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day was a Saturday but both of her parents had to go to work. They told her she could do whatever she wanted as long as she didn't leave the house or make a mess. Watched a video, read a couple books though none of them held her interest for long, she went outside only once and that was to get the mail. There was nothing in the mailbox except for bills that were addressed to her parents. On her way back she spotted something on the ground. </p><p>Brushing the dirt and fallen leaves aside, she saw that it was a key. She picked it up, it was very cold, black, and dusty. Unusual for something found outside to be dusty. She started to clean the dust off the key while allowing her eyes to gaze around the area. She gazed at the yard, the fence, the garden of weeds and dead plants, and of course at the house. The dreary house that had nothing lively about it. Just then something caught her completely off guard. It was a face, a face that she had seen from the window of the more higher up apartments. Was someone in the house?</p><p>She ran back inside and started to look around for anyone. She checked the kitchen, the living room, her bedroom, her parent's bedroom, the bathrooms, the closets, the hallways, but nothing. She saw nothing and no one. She was completely alone in that house. But if that was true then why did she feel like she was being watched? Then she heard the whispering again and like before it came from the door at the end of the hallway. She walked up to that door and tried to open it but also like before it was locked. However she remembered that black key she had found back outside in the garden of weeds and dead plants. </p><p>She stuck the black key through the hole, turned it until she heard the sound of the latch clicking, and turned the knob only for the door to open this time. It opened to a dark hallway that seemed endless which confused Wendy greatly because having been told that this part of the house was closed off she expected to find bricks or cinder block on the other side not a corridor. But now her curiosity was peeked and before she realized it she found herself walking into the darkness. </p><p>It wasn't long before the darkness in the hallway started to fade and get a little lighter. Eventually the darkness was gone completely and there was light. Enough light for her to see that she had now reached a stairway or rather several stairways and each one led to a different door.</p><p>"Wow I knew this house was big but I didn't think it was that big." She said to herself.</p><p>She began to ponder which stairway she should take. She chose the one leading to the door where she heard noise coming from. As she walked up the stairs and came closer to the door she could hear voices. At first they were hard to make out but soon she could hear them more clearly.</p><p>"What's your problem?" She heard a dignified yet irritated voice ask.</p><p>"Your face!" She heard another voice say, this one louder and slightly crasser than the other.</p><p>"Don't start with me! I maybe a gentleman but I'll hit you so hard you'll see ten more of me!"</p><p>"Well already smells like ten more of ya so why don't you just bring it on?! I'll tear you to pieces! I'll claw your eyes out!"</p><p>"Oh you are tempting fate now buddy!"</p><p>"Right here bone boy! Put it right here! l'll murderise you!"</p><p>"Stick 'em up you rotting corpse!"</p><p>As soon as her hand touched the knob of that the door the voices went silent. The door opened to what appeared to be some sort of attic. She looked for someone, she knew someone was here because she knew for a fact that she had heard voices but if she could hear them why couldn't she see them?</p><p>"Who is that?" She heard unseen voice whisper. This one sounded like a woman.</p><p>"It's the girl who moved in." She heard another unseen voice say.</p><p>"How did she get up here? I thought the door was locked."</p><p>"Well did you hide the key in a good spot?"</p><p>"Yes I did. I hid it in the one place I knew no one would ever find it."</p><p>"You threw it into the nearest pile of leaves didn't you?"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"You idiot!"</p><p>Now Wendy was getting scared. Why was she hearing people and not seeing them? Was she going crazy?</p><p>"Alright who's there?" She asked. </p><p>For a moment all was silent then she heard a voice whisper.</p><p>"Do you think she can hear us?"</p><p>"Shut up!" She heard another hiss.</p><p>"But she shouldn't be able to hear us right?"</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>"Stop it!" Wendy shouted. "Whoever you are show yourselves or I'm calling the police!"</p><p>Everything was quiet again and Wendy wasn't sure what to do next. She had always been very imaginative but maybe her imagination had gotten out of control. As she tried to figure out what on earth was happening, she pressed up against the nearest window which happened to have a very weak frame. The frame snapped and she ended up sliding out the window, rolling off the roof, and falling straight toward the ground. She closed her eyes, hoping that the impact of the fall wouldn't be too painful but just before she could hit the ground she felt herself stop. </p><p>She opened her eyes and saw that she was floating a few inches above the ground. She was actually floating. How was this possible? Looking to the side she saw someone standing on top of the roof. It was a young woman with unbelievably pale skin and wavy blue hair, she wore a sleeveless, tattered dress with a split in the skirt, fingerless gloves on her hands, with dead flowers and a tattered veil in her hair. On her arms and legs, Wendy could see that she had some stitches. Was she in an accident? But what had captured her attention the most was that she was holding her arms out to Wendy as if she was trying to hold something up. Wait was she holding Wendy up? Was she making her float?</p><p>"How are you doing that?" Wendy asked her.</p><p>The woman checked around herself as if she thought Wendy was talking to somebody else.</p><p>"I'm talking to you." Wendy said.</p><p>The woman looked at her feeling very unsure.</p><p>"You're talking to me?" She asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You mean you can see me?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Oh my goodness."</p><p>Her arms went down in shock causing Wendy to drop to the ground by since she was only two inches from it there was no damage. </p><p>"Oh sorry." The woman said before floating down from the roof. "You're not hurt are you?"</p><p>"No. I'm fine."</p><p>"So you can actually see me?"</p><p>"Yes I can. You're not exactly hard to miss."</p><p>"I don't believe it!" She said with an excited smile on her face. "You can see me! Someone can actually see me! And not only can you see me but you can hear me too! Oh my God this is amazing!"</p><p>"Are you okay ma'am?" Wendy asked not sure about her sanity.</p><p>"Oh I'm fine...So to speak that is."</p><p>"Why are you so excited by the fact that I can see and hear you? Can't everyone see and hear you?"</p><p>"Not anymore."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"No don't freak out but I'm in a state...A state where my presence is not easily recognizable."</p><p>"I don't understand."</p><p>"Alright to put it bluntly...I'm dead."</p><p>"What?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wendy couldn't believe what this woman had just told her. She was dead? No way. This woman had been confused or sick or something. How could someone who was dead be walking and talking? But then again it would explain all the floating.</p><p>"I'm sorry but did I hear correctly?" Wendy asked. "Did you just say you were dead?"</p><p>"Yes I did." She said. </p><p>"But if you're dead shouldn't you be um...Motionless?"</p><p>"Not exactly. My old body is motionless but my soul not so much."</p><p>"Wait a minute your soul? So if you're dead and your soul is roaming around wouldn't that make you a gha-gha-gha..." Wendy stuttered as she started to get scared. "A gha-gha-gha."</p><p>"A ghost?" She guessed.</p><p>"Yes!" She shrieked.</p><p>"Now, now, now don't panic! I'm not a ghost!"</p><p>"You're not?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Oh thank goodness."</p><p>"I'm a ghoul."</p><p>"Ahh! That's even worse!" Wendy screamed.</p><p>"Whoa! Whoa! Easy now! You don't have to be scared of me."</p><p>"What do you mean I don't have to be scared?! You're a ghoul! You're a demon-like being that consumes human flesh!"</p><p>"Oh no dear that's just one definition of what ghoul is. But points for being so informed on them, a lot of people nowadays have never even heard of a ghoul."</p><p>"So you're not going to eat me?"</p><p>"First of all I don't need to eat and second no I'm not going to eat you. I'm not that kind of ghoul."</p><p>"Then what kind are you?"</p><p>"Well sometimes ghosts will inhabit an artificial body made from whatever is near by. For example my body is sewn together from bits of cloth from an old dress and some leftover human skin."</p><p>"Human skin!"</p><p>"My human skin! The leftover human skin from my old body that died! This isn't anyone elses! I swear! Bottom line is I won't hurt you. I promise."</p><p>"Alright that makes me feel a little better though I'm still creeped out. If you're dead why are you here? Shouldn't you be in heaven or something?"</p><p>"I suppose but the thing is when I died I had unfinished business and when someone dies with unfinished business they can't move on to heaven until that business is dealt. So in the mean time we stay in the In-Between."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"It's a place that resides somewhere between the three worlds: Heaven, Earth, and Hell."</p><p>"So it's limbo?"</p><p>"Yes you could call it that and no ghost or ghoul can leave the In-Between until their business is resolved but there's one problem."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Funny thing about ghosts and ghouls, none of them remember what happened before they died. They don't remember who they were in life, how they lived, or what their unfinished business was."</p><p>"You mean you don't remember being alive?"</p><p>"No. I don't remember what I looked like, what I acted like, I don't even remember my real name."</p><p>"So what do you call yourself?"</p><p>"Juvia."</p><p>"Never heard a name like that before."</p><p>"It was the only name I thought would suit me when I had risen."</p><p>"Risen?"</p><p>"When my soul left my body and was placed in a new one. It all started about a hundred years ago-"</p><p>"A hundred years ago? How old are you?"</p><p>"I don't really know. I think I was in my twenties when I died so I guess I would be a hundred and twenty something? Anyway It started- Oh hold on this is a very long story, would you like to hear it?"</p><p>"Will it explain what on earth is happening here?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Okay then. Tell me your story."</p><p>"Alright. As I was saying it started a hundred years ago..."</p><p>...</p><p>1887</p><p>When she first opened her eyes she wasn't sure wear she was or who she was. All she knew was that she was lying somewhere alone, in the dark of night. Where was she? How did she get here? Who was she? What was her name? She didn't know. She saw a nearby river and looked at her reflection in the water. Looking back at her was a woman she didn't recognize. Was that her? Was that what she really looked like? Was her hair really that color? Was her skin always so pale? Were these her clothes?</p><p>"What's going on?" She asked out loud.</p><p>"You're dead Sweetie." A voice behind her said. She turned around to see a woman dressed all business like, holding a folder in one hand and a bottle of booze in another. </p><p>"I'm sorry what did you say?" She asked the woman.</p><p>"You're dead."</p><p>"Dead?"</p><p>"Yep. As a door nail."</p><p>"I don't remember dying."</p><p>"Of course you don't. No one does."</p><p>"I beg your pardon but who are you?"</p><p>"I'm Cana your case worker."</p><p>"Case worker? What does that mean?"</p><p>"Follow me and I'll explain."</p><p>Not sure what else to do, she followed the woman who called herself Cana and listened to her as she spoke.</p><p>"You are now a ghoul. Do you know what that means?"</p><p>"I'm a ghost."</p><p>"No Honey there's a difference between ghosts and ghouls. Ghosts are intangible souls who float around don't inhabit anything solid. In other words they have no body but ghouls do. Makes it easier to travel to earth."</p><p>"Is this the body I died in?"</p><p>"No but it was made from parts of your old body."</p><p>"How did I die?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"Does anyone know?"</p><p>"So far only you know."</p><p>"But I don't remember."</p><p>"Yes it'll come back to you one day. It took me years to remember how I died."</p><p>"How did you die?"</p><p>"Binge drinking." She said before taking a quick swallow of her booze.</p><p>"Is this heaven?"</p><p>"No. It's the In-Between."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"It's where beings like you go."</p><p>"Beings like me? What do you mean?"</p><p>"The thing is when you died, you had unfinished business. In other words you weren't ready to die, there was something you wanted to do and your spirit can't move on until that's done. In fact that's how it is for all ghosts and ghouls."</p><p>"Are you going to help me solve my unfinished business?"</p><p>"Sorry Darling but only you can do that. My job is to just help you get settled."</p><p>"Settled?"</p><p>"You know find you a house on earth to live in, one that can serve as home for you and a gateway to the In-Between, abandoned houses are preferred but ones with residents can't hurt depending on who they are."</p><p>"Won't they be frightened of me?"</p><p>"No. No one alive can see or hear a ghost or ghoul."</p><p>"No one."</p><p>"Sounds kind of lonely don't you think?"</p><p>"It's for the best believe me. The living doesn't respond well to those who live beyond death."</p><p>A beeper went off in Cana's jacket pocket.</p><p>"Looks like I gotta go. "</p><p>"Wait you can't just leave me here! I'm so confused!"</p><p>"I'll be back. Don't worry. I have three other clients that I have to see to. In the meantime read this."</p><p>She handed a book to Juvia. It was handbook for the recently deceased.</p><p>"And if that doesn't help, try asking around. I'm sure there's at least one sympathetic dead person who will give you advice."</p><p>"How will I contact you?"</p><p>"Don't worry once I find a house for you, I'll be back."</p><p>Without another word Cana disappeared leaving her feeling greatly confused and somewhat scared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not sure what else to do, she opened up the handbook and started to read it.</p><p>"Step one." She read. "Find a new name for yourself. One cannot exist without an identity."</p><p>A new name. What name would suit her? At first she tried to remember what her old name was. She thought back to before she woke up as hard as she could but she just couldn't. No wait, she could remember something. It was a story, a story she had been told once. It was about a woman who made it rain whenever she cried, they called her Juvia the rain woman. Not exactly the memory she hoped to unlock but at least it gave her a name. Juvia. Her name was Juvia.</p><p>"Step 2." She read. "Try to fit in with the other deceased."</p><p>She wasn't quite sure what that meant. Did it mean that she should try to befriend the other ghosts and ghouls? She saw a lot of them walk by and she tried to talk to them but they just ignored her.</p><p>"Excuse me I...Hello?... I'm sorry to bother you but I...How rude."</p><p>"Get used to it. Almost everybody around here is like that." The one who had acknowledged her was a blonde ghoul dressed in a green corset with matching long green leggings and black high heel boots. Her skin had a few veins that could be seen and her blonde hair had rushes tied in it.</p><p>"You were talking to me right?" Juvia asked her.</p><p>"Yeah I was. So you're the new girl?"</p><p>"I guess so."</p><p>"I'm sorry about them, a lot of the deceased aren't polite. I guess they're just mad that they're dead."</p><p>"Is everyone here dead?"</p><p>"Pretty much. So have you picked out a name for yourself?"</p><p>"It's Juvia."</p><p>"I'm Lucy. Just Lucy. I remember when I had first risen. I couldn't find a friendly face anywhere."</p><p>"Do you remember how you died? Or who you were in life?"</p><p>"No. It's a miracle if anyone hear can remember what happened before death. But that aside have you found a house to live in?"</p><p>"My case worker said she was in the process of finding me one."</p><p>"Really? And does your case worker happen to be a brunette with a drinking problem?"</p><p>"Yes actually."</p><p>"Uh-huh, don't waste your time waiting for her. I wouldn't say she's unreliable but she tends to forget some of her clients."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"Listen I've had my eye on one house in particular and I've put an add out for a room mate because I don't want to live alone. You seem to be normal as far as dead people go. Would you like to move in with me?"</p><p>"I don't know. I mean I guess I could take a look at the house. Where is it?"</p><p>"Just follow me."</p><p>The house Lucy had been looking into was a very old and very large manor that had several empty flats. It looked abandoned but livable.</p><p>"So what do you think?" Lucy asked Juvia.</p><p>""It is nice but what about the other people who answered your add?"</p><p>"Don't worry, so far no one has answered the add and I don't think anyone will."</p><p>As if on cue there was a banging at the nearest door.</p><p>"Is that someone who's alive or dead?" Juvia asked.</p><p>"Only one way to find out." Lucy said. "If it's a dead person they'll be able to see us."</p><p>They approached the door and Lucy opened it. On the other side stood a young man, obviously dead if you took in his gaunt sunken look. Not to mention he reeked of graveyard soil and even had some of it on him. He had spikey salmon colored hair and wore something that looked like a pimped out version of those old black and white striped prison uniforms. All in all his appearance kind of reminded them of sleazy car salesman.</p><p>"May we help you sir?" Juvia asked.</p><p>"Which one of you is Lucy?" He asked.</p><p>"I am." The blonde answered.</p><p>His eyes scanned her face. They moved up and down, up and down, up and down. Truth be told it made her very uncomfortable.</p><p>"Sweet." He said with a grin. Then before Lucy could react he grabbed her, dipped her over, and smacked a kiss right on to her lips. She made muffled screams as she tried to force him off of her. Finally he dropped her. "Mmm nice lips."</p><p>"Ick!" Lucy gagged. "You disgusting pervert!"</p><p>She slapped him right across his face.</p><p>"Ooo I love a woman with a fire."</p><p>"I beg your pardon but who are you?" Juvia asked him.</p><p>"Oh right! Sorry! The name's Natsu and may I say that's a very nice dress. Mind if I feel the material?"</p><p>He made a grab for her skirt only for her to pull it away from him.</p><p>"I'd rather you not sir."</p><p>"Oh my God he's a rapist!" Lucy cried. "Where's my spear?!"</p><p>"Easy babe I'm here for the add."</p><p>"Add?"</p><p>"Yeah your add said you had a great deal on a house in the living world and you wanted a room mate so here I am."</p><p>"Sorry but I've already chosen one."</p><p>"It's a big house you can have more than one room mate can't ya?"</p><p>"Maybe but there's no way in hell I'm living under the same roof as you!"</p><p>"Too late I'm already here and I'm staying."</p><p>"Oh no you're not! You're getting out of here! Now!"</p><p>"Or what? You'll kill me? I'm already dead baby! Hey does this place have any liquor?" He started to look around the area. Lucy and Juvia watched him carefully, thinking about what to do with him and keeping their difference from him.</p><p>"Well he seems interesting." Juvia said.</p><p>"Interesting?! Try rude, crass, and perverted!" Lucy told her. "Oh I should've known that add would attract creeps and weirdos."</p><p>"Technically it only attracted one creep."</p><p>"Yeah but how many more will show up?"</p><p>Again as if on cue there was a knock at the door. This one was more polite and cautionary than the last one.</p><p>"I know I can't deal with another one." Lucy said. "You get rid of whoever is there and I'll deal with the other freak."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>Juvia answered the door and found another young man standing there, he was dead but he looked different from Natsu. For one thing he was pale like Juvia, had black hair and was dressed in a suit which consisted of a black trench coat, red shirt, tie, and matching black pants and shoes. On his hands were gloves and she thought she saw a hint of a boney hand underneath one of those gloves.</p><p>"Um...Hello." She greeted.</p><p>"I'm Gray, it's a pleasure to meet you sweetheart. Quite a pleasure." He took hold of her hand and kissed the back of it. "Excuse my sudden visit but I saw your add and just had to answer it considering my former lodgings were blown up."</p><p>"Actually sir I didn't put out the add she did." Juvia said pointing to Lucy.</p><p>"For the last time you can't live here!" Lucy told Natsu.</p><p>"Why not?" He asked her.</p><p>"Because number one I only want one room mate which I have already picked and number two you repulse me."</p><p>"Funny you sound like my ex girlfriend. She said that I repulsed her too of course that didn't stop her from banging me."</p><p>"Natsu my good friend how are you?" The ghoul called Gray said. "Still considered a menace by women?"</p><p>"Oh no not you." Natsu said in irritation. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Same reason you're here. I'm looking for a new place to haunt."</p><p>"Are you kidding me?"</p><p>"No I don't think so."</p><p>"You two know each other?" Juvia asked.</p><p>"Oh we go way back." Gray said. "I once turned him into a worm and left him to the mercy of a flock of crows. Ha-ha! Oh that was a good day for me."</p><p>"Yeah and you did it for no good reason you psycho!" Natsu said.</p><p>"Really? Because I consider blowing up my house to be a very good reason for that retaliation."</p><p>"You blew up his house?" Juvia said to Natsu in shock.</p><p>"He stole my woman!" Natsu defended.</p><p>"For the last time I didn't steal her!" Gray said. "She dumped you, threw herself at me, and I told her to get lost! Honestly you should've blown up her place not mine!"</p><p>"Alright that is it!" Lucy said. "Both of you get out of here now!"</p><p>"Actually I think having you all live here is a great idea." It was Cana. Apparently she was the case worker for all four of them.</p><p>"You can't be serious?!" Lucy said.</p><p>"I'm serious as death. You all need a place to stay at, this is a large house, and you're all clients of mine who I need to find lodgings for. This way I get to kill four birds with one stone, pardon the joke."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No buts! It's a done deal and I have other calls to make. I hope you all get settled in real well here." With that said she disappeared again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The present 1987</p><p>"And ever since then the four of us have lived in that empty flat of the house for a century. No one else has lived here except us." Juvia said. "That is until you and your parents moved in. And I'm so glad you did, I can't remember the last time I talked with a living human. I do hope you're comfortable here, did you like the doll I gave you?"</p><p>"That was you who gave me the doll?"</p><p>"Yes. You looked so disappointed when you arrived here I decided to give you a present to cheer you up. Did you like it? I made it myself."</p><p>"Made it? You actually made that doll?"</p><p>"Oh yes I'm very good at sewing and stitching. Which comes in handy when I have to re dress my stitches. It's a very irritating process but it keeps my body in check."</p><p>"Well I'm a little too old for dolls but it is pretty cute. Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>"So if I may ask how many of you are there?" Wendy asked. "I mean how many ghosts are living in this house? Is it a lot of them?"</p><p>"We're ghouls not ghosts and there's only four of us. Would you like to meet my room mates?"</p><p>"Are they mean?"</p><p>"Oh no. Not at all. Though Natsu and Gray do like to frighten people but once you get to know them they're just as nice as pie."</p><p>"I guess if they live there I should meet them."</p><p>"Wonderful. Now hang on."</p><p>"To what?"</p><p>Juvia then levitated both herself and Wendy back into the broken window of the room.</p><p>"How are you doing that?" Wendy asked her.</p><p>"Some ghouls and ghosts have powers. Mine are flight, levitation, and telekinesis."</p><p>"Do the others have the same powers?"</p><p>"No they're powers are different from mine but they're equally as strong. Alright everyone come out, it's time to meet our newest house mate."</p><p>At once the three ghouls came out from the shadows. Natsu was the one she saw clearly first and he's appearance scared the twelve year old girl. </p><p>"A monster!" She cried hiding behind Juvia.</p><p>"Only to bugs and unmarried women honey, never to children." Juvia giggled. "Wendy this is Natsu. Say hello Natsu."</p><p>"Whoa so she can actually see us?" Natsu asked waving his hand in front of her.</p><p>"Mmm-hmm."</p><p>"That's awesome. Hey kid you have no idea how annoying it is to be ignored by everybody."</p><p>"I wish I could ignore you." Lucy mumbled but then she gave Wendy a smile and said in a sweet voice. "Hi I'm Lucy and handsome over here is Gray."</p><p>"It's very nice to meet you young lady." He introduced. "You and your family seem like decent people. I do hope you enjoy living in this fine establishment."</p><p>"So do any of you remember being alive?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"Nope." Gray said.</p><p>"Uh-uh." Lucy said.</p><p>"Negatory." Natsu said. "We just spend our days hanging around this house, taking a few trips to the netherworld, scaring the crap out of people. That sort of thing."</p><p>He spotted a nearby bug on the ground, he quickly grabbed it and popped it into his mouth as if it was a piece of candy. Everyone looked at him in disgust.</p><p>"I thought you guys didn't need to eat." Wendy said.</p><p>"We don't but he likes to eat for the pleasure." Lucy said. "And he'll literally eat anything."</p><p>"Slob." Gray muttered under his breath.</p><p>"I heard that!" Natsu said.</p><p>"Can you guys do tricks?" Wendy said.</p><p>"What are we, trained seals?" Gray asked.</p><p>"What I mean is what powers do you have?"</p><p>"Let's see mine would be spatial warping, dark magic, and shadow manipulation. Observe."</p><p>Gray snapped his fingers and his shadow started to dance on it's own.</p><p>"Cool." Wendy said.</p><p>"My talents." Natsu said. "Include flexibility, athleticism, pyrokinesis, and possession."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"I'm so glad you asked."</p><p>He turned to Lucy and she suddenly became perfectly still. Then her mouth opened to speak but they heard Natsu's voice come out and say.</p><p>"Learn to throw your voice, fool your friends, fun at parties!"</p><p>"Get out of me you bug eyed creep!" Lucy demanded once she had control of herself again.</p><p>"Whatever you want babe." He said. "And just so you know you can posses me anytime."</p><p>She snarled at him and much to Wendy's shock, she tore off Natsu's head and threw it out the window as hard as she could.</p><p>"You're gonna regret this!" The head shouted.</p><p>"Oh my goodness!" Wendy gasped.</p><p>"Don't worry it happens all the time." Gray assured her.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"O...Kay...So Lucy what can you do?"</p><p>"I can summon up other spirits and I'm highly skilled in hand to hand combat." The yellow blonde said beaming with pride.</p><p>"Impressive." Wendy said.</p><p>"You know what I find impressive? The fact that you can see and hear us. How can you do that?"</p><p>"I don't know. I just can."</p><p>"It is very fascinating." Gray said.</p><p>"Should we tell Cana about this?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"Who's Cana?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"She's our case worker." Juvia said. "I told you about her earlier."</p><p>"She's the bitter, acholic undead woman who insisted that we all live under the same roof." Gray said.</p><p>"She's also a stone cold bitch." Natsu said once his body retrieved his head. "According to her it's a good thing that living can't see us."</p><p>"If we tell her that a human child can see us she might have us moved." Gray said.</p><p>"Oh no I don't want to leave. Not when we've finally found someone who can see us." Juvia said. "I don't like being invisible to the living."</p><p>"Hey no one said we had to tell her." Gray said.</p><p>"No. No. No we are not keeping this a secret." Lucy said.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because we...We just can't okay."</p><p>"Oh do lighten up. What Cana doesn't know can't hurt her. You could fill a book, a lot books with secrets I've kept from her and nothing bad has come of it."</p><p>"Exactly blondie." Natsu said putting his hand on Gray's shoulder. "You follow the rules too much. You need to relax, right Gray?"</p><p>"Don't ever touch me." Gray said tearing off Natsu's arm and throwing it aside.</p><p>"Was that really necessary?" Natsu asked.</p><p>"What can I say I don't like to be touched."</p><p>Wendy glanced over to the window and saw her mother's car pulling up.</p><p>"Uh-oh! I better get back downstairs before Mom sees I'm gone." Wendy said. "Don't make any noise and don't let her see you."</p><p>"She can't see us kid." Natsu said reattaching his arm to his body. "For some super weird reason only you can see us."</p><p>"Whatever just don't cause any trouble."</p><p>Wendy then walked out of the room, went down the stairways, through the dark corridor, and finally out of that strange door that led to the empty flat. She still wasn't sure if what just happened actually happened. But she could think of no other explanation for all this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At dinner Wendy couldn't eat much. She was too confused about her four new ghostly house mates. What also confused her was the fact that she was the only one who could see them. Why was that? </p><p>"Not hungry dear?" Erza asked when she noticed that her daughter had barely touched her food. </p><p>"I guess you could say that. Mom can I ask you something?" </p><p>"What is it?" </p><p>"Do you know if anyone lived in this house before we did?" </p><p>"Honey of course someone lived here before we did. Hundreds of people probably lived here before did." </p><p>"Do you know if anyone died in this house?" </p><p>"No. They realtors didn't discuss that with us." </p><p>"Mom, Dad, do you believe in ghosts?" </p><p>"Ghosts?" Jellal said. </p><p>"Wendy why are you asking these questions?" Erza asked. </p><p>"Well the thing is...While I was in the house today I...I didn't feel like I was alone." She couldn't tell them the whole story, they wouldn't believe her. Then again who would? "I felt like other people were here." </p><p>"This house is a little creepy." Jellal said. </p><p>"But not haunted I'm sure." Erza said. "Believe me Wendy there's no such thing as ghosts." </p><p>"How do you know?" Wendy asked. </p><p>"I just do. Now please eat, you need nutrition." </p><p>After dinner the three of them washed the dishes and Mr. and Mrs. Fernandes finished up on their work while Wendy went to read a book in her bedroom. </p><p>"I wonder why Wendy is suddenly thinking about ghosts." Said to her husband. </p><p>"Well you can't really blame her, old houses like these can be pretty spooky." Jellal said. "Also she's always had a very creative imagination." </p><p>"I suppose." </p><p>"Hey maybe she's been talking to your mother." He chuckled. </p><p>"That's not funny Jellal." </p><p>"I'm just saying she's the only person I know of who mentions ghosts." </p><p>"Wendy barely knows her." </p><p>"And for good reason too." </p><p>"What do you have against my mother?" </p><p>"I don't have anything against your mother. Except that she's nuts." </p><p>"She is not." </p><p>"She tried to have me arrested when I got you pregnant." </p><p>"She didn't mean it. It was an overreaction to me suddenly becoming a teen mother." </p><p>"Overreaction my eye, she's never liked me. She tried to talk my parents into sending me to military school when I was twelve." </p><p>"Mom is not crazy, she's just unwell. I'm just grateful that they finally allowed her to leave the mental institution." </p><p>"What did they put in her there for again?" </p><p>"For believing that she could actually communicate with the deceased." </p><p>"Really? They put her in there for that? And not for the time she hit me with her car?" </p><p>"Now that was an accident." </p><p>"So she says. I always suspected intent." </p><p>"The point is my mother is not crazy and she hasn't had any contact with Wendy. But she still thinks that she can see dead people." </p><p>"Didn't you think you could see dead people once?" </p><p>"When I was a child Jellal. Those weren't ghosts I was talking to, they were imaginary friends that I made up." </p><p>Unknown to both of them, Natsu and Gray had slipped through the doors and were checking out they're new house mates. </p><p>"These are Wendy's parents?" Natsu said. </p><p>"No they're her pets of course they're her parents." Gray said. </p><p>"Her dad looks like a total loser but her mom has a  nice set of legs." Natsu said. </p><p>"Pervert." Gray said rolling his eyes. </p><p>"I'm going to bed now Jellal." Erza said. "Are you coming?" </p><p>"I'll be up in a little while. Goodnight Honey." </p><p>"Goodnight Dear." </p><p>She kissed him and left the room. Jellal sat down in a his chair and pulled out a book to read. </p><p>"Oh I have an idea." Natsu said rubbing his hands together while making a devious grin. </p><p>"You're going to scare him aren't you?" Gray said. </p><p>"Yeah, wanna help?" </p><p>"We really shouldn't but then again I can I resist?" </p><p>They both chuckled sinisterly and put their plan into action. Interesting fact, a lot of ghosts and ghouls find amusement in haunting and scaring the living. For Gray and Natsu it was their favorite hobby even though Juvia had told them to stop countless times. They just couldn't help themselves. </p><p>As Jellal read his book, his thoughts became interrupted by a scratching noise. He looked up from his book and tried to see where the noise was coming from but he couldn't see a thing. </p><p>"Maybe it's a tree brushing against a window." He told himself. He then went back to his chair. "Hey where did my book go?" </p><p>He looked around until he found it on top of a shelf. </p><p>"I don't remember putting it up there." He said taking the book off the top of the shelf. "What the-" </p><p>While he had been getting the book someone had turned his chair upside down. </p><p>"How did...What...Huh?" He said in confusion. </p><p>"Jellal is everything alright?" Erza called. </p><p>"Everything's fine." He said rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "You know what Hon? I think I'll come to bed now." </p><p>"Okay." </p><p>He put the chair back exactly the way it was then went to join his wife in the bedroom. Natsu and Gray laughed to themselves. </p><p>"Oh buddy we're just getting warmed up." Natsu laughed. </p><p>"Ah-ha! There you two are!" Juvia said appearing in the room. "Gray, Natsu you told me that you weren't going to scare these people." </p><p>"We lied angel face." Natsu said. "It's what we do." </p><p>"Honestly Juvia you can't expect us to resist haunting the living." Gray said "We're ghouls after all." </p><p>"That doesn't mean you have to frighten innocent people." </p><p>"Oh Juvia, you're naivete can be so adorable sometimes." He chuckled. "There are no innocent people. Every man and woman has darkness in them. So just hide it better than others." </p><p>"Why must you always see the worst in people?" </p><p>"Because I'm smart and realistic." </p><p>"I'd say bitter and cynical." </p><p>"Regardless, humanity has no good in them. Sure they start out well meaning and good but eventually they become corrupted by their own selfishness and greed. I've been seeing it happen for a hundred years." </p><p>"I don't agree with that philosophy." </p><p>"You're entitled to your own beliefs sweetheart even if they are deluded." </p><p>"My beliefs are not deluded. I'm sure that there are plenty of good people in the world. You agree with me, right Natsu?" </p><p>"What's that?" He said having been distracted with eating a spider he caught. </p><p>Juvia sighed. </p><p>"Just please try to refrain from bothering them." She pleaded. "Wendy is a very nice girl and her parents seem to be very decent. I really want them to stay." </p><p>"Very well." Gray said. "For your sake we'll try to control ourselves." </p><p>"Thank you." </p><p>"Hold up! What makes you think I'm going through with this?" Natsu asked. </p><p>Gray snapped his fingers and a bottle of liquor appeared in his hand. Which he then gave to Natsu. </p><p>"This should keep you distracted for a few days." He said. </p><p>"Ooo...Peppermint schnapps!" Natsu said taking the bottle excitedly. "Alright I'll play nice for your girlfriend." </p><p>That earned him a punch in the face from Gray. </p><p>"Don't make me hurt you." Gray warned. </p><p>"Ow! You already hurt me!" Natsu groaned. </p><p>"Yes but I could do far worse than that to you. So keep that in mind the next time you want to make comment like that." </p><p>"You don't scare me." </p><p>"Would you like to go back to being a snack for the crows?" </p><p>"Would you like to be roasted alive?" Natsu said making a fire in his hand. </p><p>"Alright that's enough." Juvia said. "It's been a long day, we've met some new people, and I think now is the time for us to settle down and not start a brawl." </p><p>"To be continued then." Gray said. </p><p>"Yeah guess." Natsu said making the flame disappear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Sunday, Jellal and Erza had to work from home which normally meant that Wendy would have to spend another day bored out of her mind. But this day would be different because she had four new friends to talk to.</p><p>"You guys don't really look like typical ghosts." Wendy told them sitting on her bed. </p><p>"Well what did you expect ghosts to look like?" Juvia asked.</p><p>"Kind of gross. Like Night of the Living Dead. All bloody veins and puss."</p><p>"Night of the what?" Gray said. </p><p>"Living Dead, it's a movie. Haven't you ever seen it?"</p><p>"We don't really see a lot of picture shows." </p><p>"Picture shows? Okay nobody has called television that since the 30's."</p><p>"Give me a break I'm hundred years behind schedule. I mean just look at my cane." He snapped his fingers and an antique looking cane appeared in his hand. "It's older than dirt."</p><p>"What do you need a cane for?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"Check this out." He lifted up part of pant leg to show that his left leg was all bone.</p><p>"Whoa! You're a skeleton?!"</p><p>"Not quite. I have a skeletal left leg and a skeletal right arm. Due to this sometimes my leg will just go to pieces and I need something to hold me up while I put my leg back together."</p><p>"I see." She said.  "So do you guys just hang out here all the time? Do you go any where else?"</p><p>"We either stay here or go to the In-Between." Lucy said. </p><p>"What's it like over there?"</p><p>"It's pretty much the same over here except everybody's dead."</p><p>"And you can pretty much do whatever you want over there." Natsu added.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Oh yeah. It's a load of fun over there kid. There's literally no limitations for us because we're already dead. The only thing that keeps it from being heaven is that we still have to pay for stuff."</p><p>"You guys need money?"</p><p>"Technically we need dead man's coins. You know pennies that people put over a dead person's eyes?"</p><p>"What do you need money for?"</p><p>"Rent."</p><p>"Rent?"</p><p> "Yep we have to pay rent to haunt a house. Can you believe that?"</p><p>"It's not exactly rent." Lucy said. "Ghouls and ghosts can only stay on earth for so long, dead man's coins allow us to stay longer. The more we have the longer we stay. If we run out then we have to go back to the In-Between until we get more."</p><p>"But why dead man's coins?"</p><p>"Because it has both the touch of life and death."</p><p>"Does that mean you guys have jobs?"</p><p>"We work on the side." Natsu said. "I earn my coins by being taxi driver for lost souls."</p><p>"Yeah and the way you drive makes them think they were better off lost." Gray said.</p><p>"I never knew the afterlife could be so complicated." Wendy said.</p><p>"Well it's not if you die with no unfinished business." Juvia said.</p><p>"She's right. If you've got nothing to hold you on earth then you get a one way ticket to eternal paradise." Gray said. </p><p>"What about the...Other place? What if someone who's evil dies with unfinished business?"</p><p>"Most of the time they still go there either way but there are those who manage to slip through cracks. Trust me if there's anything worse than an evil mortal it's an evil ghoul because they have supernatural powers and a craving for human suffering."</p><p>"What?!" Wendy cried getting scared.</p><p>"But the chances of one of those coming near you or your family are one to a hundred." Juvia said trying to reassure her. </p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Really."</p><p>"Okay that's a little comforting. So can nothing hurt you?"</p><p>"No. Nothing can."</p><p>"Well nothing except for exorcists and weapons made by Death." Lucy said.</p><p>"Death?"</p><p>"You typically refer to him as the grim reaper. We can be harmed by any weapon made by him."</p><p>"What happens when you get hurt?"</p><p>"Most of the time it's nothing serious but if we get struck by a death made weapon enough  times or if God forbid an exorcism is performed then we disappear."</p><p>"Disappear?"</p><p>"Disappear soul and all." Natsu said. "Face the final curtain, end of the line, go poof, forgotten, in other words we cease to exist."</p><p>"Which means no afterlife, no Heaven, no Hell, no In-Between, nothing." Gray said. "It's as if we never lived on earth to begin with."</p><p>"That's scary." Wendy said. </p><p>"It's a fate worse than death and every ghost and ghoul's worst nightmare. Which is why we never haunt churches."</p><p>"I thought exorcisms helped ghosts crossover to the other side." Wendy said.</p><p>"Some do." Juvia said. "But exorcisms are very tricky. The chants are written in an ancient text which is very hard translate and if they're not done by a professional, they could miss read it and the poor soul ends up fading away."</p><p>"Though some souls would prefer to fade away." Natsu said.</p><p>"What souls could possibly prefer that?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"The ones facing an eternity of fire and brimstone."</p><p>"Is that what the other place is really like?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"I don't know, I'm just guessing."</p><p>"Why don't we get off that depressing subject?" Juvia suggested. "Wendy why don't you tell us about yourself?"</p><p>"Okay. I'm twelve years old, I like to explore, my parents are workaholics, and I'm considered strange and unusual."</p><p>"You look like a regular girl to me." </p><p>"You've never heard what the other kids say about me." </p><p>"Hey there's nothing wrong with being strange and unusual." Natsu said. </p><p>"This coming from the king of the strange and unusual." Lucy said.</p><p>"You're just jealous that I'm exciting and you're boring."</p><p>"I am not boring."</p><p>"Yes you are. You're the most boring and depressing person I know and I'm related to Death."</p><p>"At least I'm not a pervert."</p><p>"Hey I am not a pervert." Of course he proved himself wrong when he slapped Lucy's butt as soon as her back was turned. </p><p>"Ugh!" She slapped his face so hard that it caused his right eye to pop out. </p><p>"You know you're beautiful when you're angry." He said putting his eye back.</p><p>"Then I must be really gorgeous right now." She said glaring at him. "You see what I mean? You're totally perverse!"</p><p>"I'm not perverse. I'm just curious about the female body. Observe." He then lifted up the skirt of Juvia's dress to get a peek at her panties. "Oh yeah baby."</p><p>"Hey! Hey!" She shrieked. </p><p>"Hands off!" Gray said hitting Natsu over the head with his cane.</p><p>"Ow! What?!" He said rubbing his head.</p><p>"Stop being a deviant!"</p><p>"Seriously can you at least resist your disgusting and perverse urges when we are in the presence of a child?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"Oh sorry." Natsu apologized to Wendy. "I forgot you were standing there."</p><p>"You're not going to hit on my mom are you?" Wendy said.</p><p>"Relax kid I don't do married women although what she sees in your dad I'll never know."</p><p>Just then there was a knock at her bedroom door.</p><p>"Wendy?" It was Erza. </p><p>"Quick hide!" Wendy told them.</p><p>"Calm down, she can't see us." Natsu said.</p><p>Erza opened the door and walked inside, Wendy waited for her mother to panic and ask who the four strange looking individuals were but she didn't.</p><p>"Wendy have you seen a folder with my initials on it? It contains all the notes I took for the article." Erza asked completely oblivious to the presence of the four ghouls. </p><p>"No Mom I haven't."</p><p>"Huh...Where on earth did I put that thing?" She asked to herself. "Alright then. I'll see you at dinner dear."</p><p>"Wait Mom is that all you wanted to ask me?"</p><p>"Yes but now that you mentioned it sweetie, were you talking to someone up here?"</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"I was...I was talking to my toys." She said holding up the doll Juvia had given her. "I was playing a game with them."</p><p>"Oh well I'm glad that you found something to keep yourself busy. Now remember Wendy you start school tomorrow so I want you to have your clothes laid out before you go to bed."</p><p>"I will Mom."</p><p>Erza then left the room.</p><p>"So I really am the only person who can see and hear you guys." Wendy said to her friends. "You think I should tell Mom and Dad about you?"</p><p>"You can but I don't think they would believe you." Lucy said. "They look like skeptics to me."</p><p>"They are. They're very big on logic and reason but I don't like lying to them and keeping secrets from them."</p><p>"From what I've seen over the years skeptics tend to react very negatively to people who have abilities they can't understand." Natsu said. "I think it would be best if you kept us a secret."</p><p>"Just so that other people don't think you're crazy." Gray said.</p><p>"We wouldn't want you to get thrown into an asylum dear." Juvia said. </p><p>"My parents would never do that." Wendy said.</p><p>"No but the authorities might take you away from them and force you into one if they consider you a threat. They've done it to plenty of times."</p><p>"Wait a minute, am I the first living person to see you guys?"</p><p>"You're the first to see us but you're not the first to see the deceased."</p><p>"There have been plenty of people who can communicate with the dead but because of certain extreme non believers they typically end up getting taken away to an asylum." Gray said. "Or at least that's what we've been told by other ghosts and ghouls who have witnessed it."</p><p>"Alright if you guys think it's for the best I won't tell anyone about you." Wendy agreed.</p><p>So now Wendy had her own little secret that no one could know about. Not even her parents which would make things very uncomfortable because she told her parents everything. Well now...Almost everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday was Wendy's first day at her new school. She didn't like being the new girl because she had been the new girl so many times. However she told herself that she would have an open mind and a positive attitude about this. As soon as her alarm clock went off she got out of bed, dressed into the new clothes her mother had bought for her, and brushed her hair.</p><p>"What is that horrible noise?" Natsu said appearing in her room.</p><p>"What noise?" She asked.</p><p>"That horrible beeping noise I heard earlier."</p><p>"Oh that was my alarm clock." She said pointing to the clock on her nightstand.</p><p>"This machine is terrible! It woke me up!"</p><p>"Woke you up? You mean you sleep? But you're dead. I didn't think you would need to sleep."</p><p>"Ghosts don't but ghouls do because our artificial bodies need to...Let's say recharge."</p><p>"What exactly are your bodies made out of?"</p><p>"Technically a ghoul's body is made from suitable remains of their human body and whatever is lying around. For example mine was made from leftover human skin that my old body had and some graveyard soil with a few bits of garbage."</p><p>"Garbage?"</p><p>"They were running low on materials when they were making my body."</p><p>"Ah. How come I didn't wake anyone else up?"</p><p>"Because my room happens to be just above yours."</p><p> "I'm sorry I woke you Natsu but I can't be late for school."</p><p>"You're going to school?"</p><p>"Yes. It's my first day. Have you ever been to school Natsu?"</p><p>"Probably but I don't remember."</p><p>"Oh right sorry."</p><p>"It's cool. Listen kid I've become really bored over the years and I'm eager to see what's new in the land of the living. Can I go with you?"</p><p>"I don't think that would be such a good idea."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Well it's my first day and I want to make a good impression on people and you seem like the kind of person who might cause a little trouble."</p><p>"Cause trouble? Me?" He said trying to look innocent. "I'm not that troublesome."</p><p>"I can think of a lot of people who beg to differ." Lucy said just entering the scene.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I sensed you were about to do something stupid so I intervened."</p><p>"You just can't get off my back can you babe?"</p><p>"Don't call me that!"</p><p>"Hey what's with the group chat?" Gray asked as he and Juvia finally joined the group.</p><p>"Nothing except I just had the feeling that Natsu was about to do something reckless and crazy." Lucy said.</p><p>"I was not." He said. "I just wanted to go with Wendy to school."</p><p>"Okay that's a bad idea."</p><p>"Why not let him go?" Gray suggested. "He might actually learn something."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked.</p><p>"To put it blankly it means that you're an idiot."</p><p>"I'm not an idiot!"</p><p>"I have eye witnesses who say otherwise."</p><p>"Why I oughta-"</p><p>"I'd like to see you try!"</p><p>"Oh boy here we go." Juvia sighed rolling eyes. </p><p> "Can you guys at least wait til ten in the morning before you start another fight?" Lucy said.</p><p>"He started it!" Natsu said. </p><p>"Did not." Gray said. </p><p>"You did to!"</p><p>"Did not." </p><p>"You did to!" </p><p>"Did not." </p><p>"You did to!" </p><p>"Guys can you take this somewhere else? I really have to get ready." Wendy said. </p><p>"We'll leave." Juvia said. </p><p>Right away the four ghouls left Wendy alone to continue getting ready. She had just finished when her mother walked in. </p><p>"Are you ready to go Wendy?" She asked her. </p><p>"Yeah Mom just let me get my backpack." </p><p>"Okay meet me at the car." </p><p>Wendy slipped on her shoes, grabbed her backpack, and went outside to get into Erza's car. </p><p>"So are you excited about school?" Erza asked during the car ride.</p><p>"A little. To be honest I'm more nervous than excited. What if no one likes me?" Wendy said.</p><p>"I don't think you have to worry about that. You're a very smart and sweet girl. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends."</p><p>"I don't Mom. Other kids tend to think I'm weird."</p><p>"You're not weird you're just different. Everyone is different, problem is not everybody wants to admit it. Now don't focus on the negative side of things, focus on the positive. Smile, be polite and friendly. You'll have friends in no time."</p><p>"I hope so."</p><p>Erza's car pulled up in front of the school and she let Wendy out. She nervously looked up at the school building then after taking a few deep breaths, she made her way toward the entrance. Meanwhile back at the house her ghoulish house mates were doing their daily business.</p><p>"There we go." Juvia said as she finished up re sewing the stitches on her leg. "All done"</p><p>"I'll never understand why they chose to make your body one that required sewing and stitches." Lucy said.</p><p>"It does make things a little harder for me but I make it work."</p><p>"Where's Gray?"</p><p>"He was running low on dead man's coins so he went to the In-Between to find work."</p><p>"It occurs to me that in all the years I've known him, I never once learned what he does for money. Do you know?"</p><p>"No I don't. But then again I don't know what you do."</p><p>"Uh...That's a private matter."</p><p>"What is it? You can tell me. I'll tell you what I do."</p><p>"Again I'd rather not discuss it but just out of curiosity what do you do?"</p><p>"You know how some ghouls tend to lose their body parts?"</p><p>"Juvia I live with Natsu, I think I'm aware of that issue."</p><p>"Well some ghouls pay me to sew their fallen body parts back on to them." </p><p>"Really? You can do that?"</p><p>"With the right materials. You'd be surprised by how many ghouls don't know how to sew."</p><p>"How come you don't ever stitch up Natsu when he falls apart?"</p><p>"I tried once but he has a thing about needles. They freak him out."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Apparently he had a very traumatic experience with acupuncture."</p><p>"Oooo." Lucy seethed. "Speaking of Natsu where is he anyway? I haven't seen him since we left Wendy's room."</p><p>"Don't ask me, I haven't seen him either."</p><p>"Would Gray know?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. He didn't mention seeing him before he left."</p><p>"Weird. He's never been this discreet. On one hand it's nice to have some peace and quiet for once but on the other hand I'm worried he might be up to something."</p><p>"Maybe he went to work? He is a part time taxi driver for the undead."</p><p>"No. He has dead man's coins to last for another week so he wouldn't go to work today." Lucy thought for a minute and then a realization came to her. "Oh no."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Oh no he didn't."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Instead of answering, Lucy went back to Wendy's room with Juvia following. Looking around she found bits of grave soil around the chair where Wendy's backpack once sat. Now this soil was unseen to the living because it was a special kind of grave soil that is used to make artificial bodies for ghouls. Bodies like Natsu's which gave Lucy a conclusion that worried her.</p><p>"Lucy what's wrong?" Juvia asked.</p><p>"I think Natsu might of sneaked into Wendy's backpack so she would take him with her to school."</p><p>"He couldn't possibly fit into a bag hat size."</p><p>"He could if he morphed his body to a smaller shape, the weasel!"</p><p>"Oh dear. Let's not panic. Keep in mind that Wendy is the only one who can see and hear him."</p><p>"That doesn't mean he still can't cause trouble. Remember what he did to that guy who came to the house selling encyclopedia?"</p><p>"Oh yes, poor fellow. Ran away screaming his head off. But relatively speaking Natsu doesn't mean any real harm."</p><p>"Really? Could've fooled me. He's probably burned down the entire school by now."</p><p>"Oh really Lucy. Natsu is a loose cannon but he'd never do something like that."</p><p>"How can you be so sure?"</p><p>"We've lived with him for a hundred years. I think I have a pretty good idea of what he's capable of."</p><p>"Still you never know for sure."</p><p>"Why must you always see the worst in him?"</p><p>"Let's see because he's lazy, rude, obnoxious, crass, and he slaps my butt every chance he gets."</p><p>"Alright you have a point but he has his good side too. He's funny and sweet and understanding and loyal. All in all he's a good friend."</p><p>"You consider him a friend?"</p><p>"Of course. I consider you all my friends."</p><p>"Juvia he tries to look up your dress."</p><p>"No friendship is perfect, you just need to see him in a better light."</p><p>"Like that'll ever happen." She started to make her way toward the door.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Juvia asked.</p><p>"I'm going to find him and bring him back before he does something that'll get Wendy into trouble."</p><p>"Be careful and try not to do anything that will draw attention." Juvia warned.</p><p>"I will."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hallways of the school were filled with students going back and forth, here and there, everywhere. Poor Wendy felt like she had been swept away by a sea of people. At last she managed to make it to her locker but when she opened it up and went to get her books from her bag she gasped to find that Natsu was inside of her bag too.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" She asked him.</p><p>"Well right now I'm cramped between your science and math book." He said.</p><p>"Natsu I said you couldn't come to school with me."</p><p>"No you didn't. You said that you didn't think it would be a good idea."</p><p>"Don't twist my words, you know what I meant."</p><p>"I just wanted to see what the schools were like in this century."</p><p>"You're going to get me in trouble."</p><p>"No I'm not kid. Remember you're the only one who can see and hear me. I'm only here to observe, not cause trouble."</p><p>"I don't know I..." She trailed off when she noticed some kids looking at her strangely. From their point of view she was talking to her bag. "It's walkie-talkie! It's built into my backpack! It's new and...It's from Japan!"</p><p>They all gave her strange looks and walked away.</p><p>"Alright you can stay." She whispered back to Natsu. "But don't do anything except watch. Got it?"</p><p>"Got it kid!" Natsu said giving her a thumbs out.</p><p>With that said he flew out of her backpack and stuck to the ceiling so he could have a better view at everything. Wendy then quickly grabbed her English book, put the rest of her stuff in her locker, and went to her first class. By the time the bell rang she had sat down at her desk. </p><p>"Good morning class." Her teacher said as she entered the room. She looked to be about the same age as Wendy's mother, a pretty young woman with long white hair. "I'm Miss Strauss and the reason I'm introducing myself is because we have a new student joining us today."</p><p>She picked up a sheet of paper off of her desk and read the name off of it.</p><p>"Please welcome Fernandes Wendy."</p><p>The entire class laughed at the mispronunciation. </p><p>"Excuse me, Wendy Fernandes." She said. "Wendy why don't you come up and say hello to everyone?"</p><p>Wendy felt very shy and she didn't want to do this but in the end she found herself standing up from her desk and walking to the front of the class.</p><p>"Hi it's very nice to meet you all." Wendy said politely. </p><p>"Hey the the good will called." One girl snicker from behind her. She looked to be a few years older than her and she had messy violet-pink hair. She kind of looked like one of those delinquent kids. "They want their outfit back."</p><p>"Cosmos shh!" Miss Strauss scolded.  "So Wendy why don't you tell us about yourself? Where are you from?" </p><p>"Oh well...Here, there, everywhere. I've never really had a stable home." Wendy said.</p><p>"So you're like a homeless person?" The girl called Cosmos teased.</p><p>"Cosmos I told you to keep quiet." The teacher scolded. </p><p>"Anyway." Wendy continued. "I live in a house that's a little ways from here. It's very old and on top of a hill."</p><p>"Are you talking about the one on Whitefern Hill?" Asked one girl with reddish pink pigtails.</p><p>"Yes that's it."</p><p>"Isn't that place haunted?"</p><p>"No." Wendy lied. "Not really. I mean it is a little creepy but it's actually very nice to live in."</p><p>"I've heard people run screaming from that house."</p><p>"Well I'm sure it's for another reason other than ghosts and ghouls."</p><p>"Honestly if it was haunted I think someone like you would fit right in." Cosmos said. "All ghosts and ghouls are freaks like you."</p><p>"Hey!" Natsu said insulted.</p><p>"Cosmos!" Miss Strauss said. "I'm putting you down for detention."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"For being so rude to a new student and for disobeying me when I told you to stop twice."</p><p>"Not my fault she looks like a loser."</p><p>"One more word out of you and it will be a week of detention young lady." She said sternly. "Now Wendy sit back down and we'll begin our first lesson."</p><p>For the rest of the day none of the other students talked to Wendy and she just kept to herself. Natsu watched her and realized how difficult it was for her to make friends. She seemed like an outcast to all her peers. He could relate, he was an outcast to his peers too. Lucy, Gray, and Juvia were pretty much the only dead people who accepted him and didn't see him as blemish that needed to be wiped out.</p><p>After school she sat outside to wait for her dad to pick her up. As she waited, she pulled out a book to read. Alice in Wonderland  by Lewis Carroll. It was one of her favorite books because she felt that she could relate to the main character. She often felt that she was lost in a strange world filled with inhabitants that she didn't understand and in turn they couldn't understand her. She was on the second chapter when suddenly the book was snatched from her by Cosmos.</p><p>"Aren't you a little too old to be reading kid's books?" She said.</p><p>"I wouldn't exactly call it a kid's book." Wendy said. "It's a novel and it's one of my favorites, could you please give it back?"</p><p>"You got me in detention again."</p><p>"Look I don't want any trouble."</p><p>"Too bad because you're going to get it." She pushed Wendy down and then opened the book. "Hmm...I wonder how many pages are in here. Let me count. One, two, three."</p><p>As she counted she started to tear out each of the pages.</p><p>"Stop it! Give it back!" </p><p>Wendy tried to take the book back but Cosmos was a lot taller than she was and the mean girl held the book up high so Wendy couldn't reach it. </p><p>Now Natsu had said that he would only watch but he was the last person to just sit by and let a bully push around a kid especially when said kid was a lot smaller than the bully. He then spotted the school janitor cleaning the gutters of the school building. All the dirty leaves, mud, and grime he had pulled out were placed in a bucket which he was not paying attention to. A devious idea came into his mind. </p><p>He grabbed the bucket, snatched the book from Cosmos so quick that she didn't even noticed that it looked the book had moved by itself, and poured the whole bucketful of dirty leaves, mud, and grime all over her. All the students who remained at the school to wait for their parents started laughing and pointing at the grime covered bully.</p><p>"Ahh" She screamed before running off.</p><p>"Serves her right." He said picking up the fallen pages and putting them back in the book which she handed to Wendy. "You alright kid?"</p><p>"I'm fine but you shouldn't have done that."</p><p>"What do you mean? I had to do it. The little witch had it coming besides she called me a freak."</p><p>"Technically she called ghosts and ghouls freaks."</p><p>"Well I'm a ghoul so that insult was directed at me. Anyway I can't stand a bully. It sickens me how people like that think it's fun to pick on those weaker than they are."</p><p>"While I don't think that was the right way to go about it, thank you Natsu. You know you're the first person who's really stuck up for me so this means a lot."</p><p>"Any time kid but keep this discreet you hear me? I can't let it get out that I have a soft spot. Can you imagine the teasing I'd get? Oh Gray would show no mercy."</p><p>"It'll be our little secret."</p><p>"Ha-ha. I knew I liked you the minute I saw you kiddo."</p><p>Unknown to either one of them, Lucy had arrived just a little while earlier. Her intention was scold him and drag him back to the house but she found herself feeling quite impressed with him after seeing him defend Wendy. She never pegged him as the kind of guy who would protect someone from a bully. It looked like Juvia was right. Natsu did have a good side and this was her first time seeing it. For the first time since she had met him, she now saw him in a new light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay just a few more and I'll be finished." Jellal said to himself.</p><p>At the moment he was developing the pictures he had taken for work. He had just gotten down to the last few when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. He turned around to see if someone was coming but he couldn't see anyone. Still he heard the footsteps. </p><p>"Hello?" He said. "Is somebody there? Erza? Wendy?"</p><p>There was no answer. He tried to ignore the footsteps and focus on his work but it just kept going on and on. After turning around and checking behind himself for the tenth time he was shocked to see something that startled him. It was his shadow and it was moving by itself. There it was walking on the walls, making those footstep noises.</p><p>"Am I losing my mind?" He said rubbing his eyes. His shadow then picked up a small notepad that was on his desk and threw it right at his face. "Oh my God! Erza!"</p><p>He ran out of his study, questioning his sanity. Little did he realize that what he had seen was not a hallucination but Gray using his control over shadows to scare him. The dapper ghoul chuckled to himself as he watched the frightened man run off.</p><p>"Gray!" Juiva cried having witnessed the whole thing. "You told me you weren't going to frighten that man anymore."</p><p>"No I said I would try not to frighten him. I tried and I failed. So there, happy?" </p><p>"No. What did that poor man ever do to you?" </p><p>"Nothing." </p><p>"So why do you and Natsu terrorize him?" </p><p>"He's alive isn't he?" </p><p>"Why do you always have to be so mean to the living? Every time someone alive comes in or near this house you do everything you can to scare him off. Why do you do that?" </p><p>"Why does anybody do anything. Sheer absolute boredom. Scaring the living out of their wits is the funniest thing in the world for me." </p><p>"That's sick." </p><p>"Hey I'm dead sweetheart, I take whatever entertainment I can get." </p><p>"You know you could try to help the living." </p><p>"I could but I won't." </p><p>"Why not?" </p><p>"Because I don't want to. I see no point in being good and sweet to people who are alive because number 1 they don't even know I exist, number 2 if they did they would just runaway screaming their heads off, and number 3 all human beings are destined to one day become corrupted and cruel." </p><p>"That's not true." </p><p>"Oh yes it is. I've been seeing it happen for a whole century, nobody alive is good and if they are it's only a matter of time before they turn bad." </p><p>"What about Wendy? She can see us and she's not afraid of us and she is most certainly not corrupt." </p><p>"She's a child Juvia. All children are innocent until the world corrupts them so most of the time I don't bother them." </p><p>"Most of the time?" </p><p>"Some kids tend to really push my buttons so I mess with them." </p><p>"Alright so it's obvious I can't convince you to be nice to people who are alive but could you at least find something else to entertain you aside from scaring Wendy's dad half to death?" </p><p>"Like what?" </p><p>"I don't know but something. Even Natsu has alternative ways of entertaining himself. He...He...He...Natsu what do you do?" </p><p>"I visit the Radiant Cemetery." He said. </p><p>"Okay he visits the...The what? What is that?" </p><p>"It's a club in the In-Between. It's a dance hall and bar with dancers, musicians, and-" </p><p>"And alcohol and prostitutes." Gray said. "It's basically the undead version of the Moulin Rogue and the only reason Natsu goes there is to get drunk and laid." </p><p>"That's not true!" Natsu said. "I enjoy the music and the dancing and the culture-" </p><p>"And the prostitutes and alcohol." </p><p>"There's a lot more to that place than booze and a sweet piece of ass. It's a place of art." </p><p>"Taking pictures of nude women does not count as art." </p><p>"I don't do that." </p><p>Gray raised his eye brow in disbelief. </p><p>"Okay but I only did it once. Anyway I think tonight we should all go down there." </p><p>"Sorry but I'm not into sexual depravity." </p><p>"As I said this place has more than just women. Give it a chance, you might end up enjoying yourself." </p><p>"Well I don't have anything better to do tonight so I guess it wouldn't kill me to attend. Then again nothing can kill me." </p><p>"What about you angel face? You coming?" Natsu asked Juvia. </p><p>"I don't know." She said. "It doesn't seem like my kind of place and I always get nervous in really crowded areas." </p><p>"Don't worry we won't leave you alone while we're there besides you need to get out more."</p><p>"I get out." </p><p>"Not really. Live a little Juvia...Wait that was a poor choice of words. Well you know what I mean." </p><p>"You both promise not to leave me alone while we're down there?" </p><p>"Of course." </p><p>"You have my word." Gray added. </p><p>"Alright then." </p><p>"Great." Natsu said. "So we have plans." </p><p>"Shouldn't we invite Lucy to come with us?" Juvia asked. </p><p>"No point. She's too much of a prude to go to a place like that." </p><p>"Still I think it would be polite to ask her." </p><p>"Okay I'll ask but I'm telling you she's going to say-" </p><p>"No." Lucy answered when they asked her to go with them later that evening. </p><p>"See? I told you she wouldn't want to come." Natsu told Juvia. </p><p>"Are you sure Lucy? I don't want you to feel left out." Juvia said. </p><p>"I'll be fine." She assured her. "But should you really be going to this place...With them?" </p><p>She pointed to Gray and Natsu. </p><p>"Why not? It could be fun." </p><p>"I don't like the idea of you being left alone with those two. Especially in the In-Between." </p><p>"Why?' </p><p>"I don't trust them." </p><p>"To be fair do you trust any man? Or do you hate all men?" Natsu asked. </p><p>She gave Natsu a glare. </p><p>"You shouldn't worry about me Lucy. I may not look it but I can take care of myself. Trust me." Juvia said.  "We'll be back before morning and I'm sure nothing will happen." </p><p>"Can we go now?" Natsu said. "They give out the best booze after dark." </p><p>At once Gray pulled out a piece of chalk which he used to draw a door on to the nearest wall. He knocked on chalk drawn door three times and the wall opened up like an actual door. This was how ghosts and ghouls travelled to and from the In-Between. The three of them walked through entrance and disappeared inside the wall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world of the In-Between wasn't like the world of the living. For one thing it was very bright and colorful but at the same time it was very dark. The In-Between was managed by Zeref although the people of the living referred to him as the Grim Reaper. Now despite what myths said, Zeref did not cause mortals to die. His job was to make sure that the souls of the deceased were placed in the right afterlife. </p><p>Also contrary to myths, he was not a cruel, twisted, sadistic being who found amusement in the deaths of others. He actually felt regret and sympathy for the suffering caused by death. He had a kind side as well, it was his idea to create artificial bodies for ghosts to become ghouls which was a very difficult process. Truth be told all he wanted was to help ghosts and ghouls find peace and move on to heaven but he knew that it wasn't up to him. </p><p>So he went out of his way to make his domain as comfortable as possible for his residents. However managing an entire world can be very hard so he created creatures to help him manage things. They were called imps. They're jobs included constructing bodies for potential ghouls, retrieving items from the living that Zeref needed, and providing jobs and opportunities for ghouls and ghosts to earn dead man's coins. They were very loyal to Zeref and obeyed his every order but sometimes they could be very mischievous and would cause trouble. For example this evening when Natsu and his friends went to the Radiant Cemetery...</p><p>"Name?" The imp bouncer at the entrance of the club said. </p><p>"Natsu." He said. </p><p>"Natsu who?" </p><p>"Qral it's me. You know me, I'm a regular here." </p><p>"Sorry you're not on the list." </p><p>"What list? There's no list."</p><p>"There is now. I just added it today."</p><p>"Come Qral don't do this to me! Just let me in!"</p><p>"I guess I could ignore the list just this once."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"For a dead man's coin."</p><p>"Why you- Ugh! Fine!"</p><p>Natsu handed the imp a dead man's coin that he had in his pocket and then the imp allowed them to enter the club. Inside wild music was playing and ghouls and ghosts were dancing in a crazy manner. Every kind of alcohol known to man was being distributed at the bar and they were plenty of she ghouls who were performing. Publicly and privately. Some were good looking, some not so much.</p><p>"So what do you think?" Natsu asked.</p><p>"A lot of people here." Juvia said. "I'm a little nervous."</p><p>"You just need to meet some of the locals." </p><p>"They're all either drunkards or prostitutes." Gray said.</p><p>"Not all. Some are artists and you know not all drunkards and prostitutes are bad. I happen to know some very decent people who work here."</p><p>"Why am I not surprised?"</p><p>"Hello Natsu." The three of them were approached by one of the prostitutes. </p><p>"Lizzie how are you?" Natsu asked her with a smile. </p><p>She slapped him and walked away.</p><p>"Okay I'm not sure if I deserved that." He was then approached by another one, he smiled. "Patricia."</p><p>"Who's she?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>She slapped him and walked away just like the other one.</p><p>"Okay I may have deserved that one." Natsu rubbing his cheek.</p><p>"Friends of yours?" Gray asked. </p><p>"Sort of. Funny I told them that I had feelings for them so they would do me for free."</p><p>"And you say that I'm sick." Gray said turning to Juvia. </p><p>"Yes you are sick but he's just twisted."</p><p>"So I'm guessing you're not as popular with the ladies as you would have us to believe." Gray said to Natsu. "Not that we believed you in the first place."</p><p>"Keep your shirt on bone boy those two were just some bad experiences." Natsu said. "You'll see, the ladies adore me."</p><p>"Yoo-hoo!" A high feminine voice called. It came from three ghoul prostitutes blowing kisses at them, trying to get their attention. </p><p>"Oh yeah." Natsu quickly straightened out his hair and checked his teeth. "Look out, here I come baby."</p><p>He made his toward them but they just walked right past him, turning their focus to Gray.</p><p>"Hi." The first of them said fluttering her eyes at him in a flirty way.</p><p>"Hi." He said feeling a little awkward. "What's up with you? Do you have something in your eye?"</p><p>"Oh you're funny." She giggled.</p><p>"And handsome too." The second added.</p><p>"Oh we can't believe you're actually here Gray." The third one said. </p><p>"I beg your pardon but do I know you?"</p><p>"We've never met but we know all about you." The first one said. "The terrifying yet oh so dashing ghoul who can make even Zeref shiver a little."</p><p>"You're every undead woman's dream." The second said.</p><p>"You make my flesh crawl all over." the third said. </p><p>"Thank you. Thank you so very much." He said backing away from them real slow like. Although they were quite attractive, Gray wasn't exactly into the idea of a physical relationship. At least not since he had been dead unfortunately for him a lot she ghouls found him irresistible which often led to Gray being very uncomfortable and Natsu getting jealous.</p><p>"Hey don't ignore me!" Natsu said feeling insulted.</p><p>But they did and they kept fawning over Gray which made his envy grow.</p><p>"Goodness I never thought Gray was such a ladies man." Juvia said.</p><p>"Yeah it sucks. He always steals my woman."</p><p>"Natsu do you even known those women?"</p><p>"No but I called dibs. Man it always like this. One minute I have the ladies all over me and as soon as he steps in it's like I don't even exist." Natsu huffed. "I don't get it, what does he have that I don't?"</p><p>"Brains?" Juvia suggested with a teasing smile.</p><p>"Very funny." He said not amused by her joke. "How could he do this to me?"</p><p>"To be fair you did insist that he come here in the first place."</p><p>"Oh...Right. When I did that I forgot he was a chick magnet. I'm going to go drink some cheap booze. That usually cheers me up."</p><p>He went to sit down at the bar, Juvia joined him but she didn't drink. She didn't know for sure, but she had a feeling that she was light weight. The bar tender handed Natsu a bottle of booze which he jugged down. It wasn't long before he was rolling on the floor completely drunk.</p><p>"I think you might have overdone this time Natsu." Juvia told him. </p><p>"You know what Juvia you're my only friend." He slurred in his drunken state. "You're my only friend in this whole wide world."</p><p>"Oh dear. I better go find Gray and get you out of here." </p><p>She quickly began searching for Gray. It was very difficult due to so many people being there. The loud noises made her quite uncomfortable and it made her wish that she had never come here. Her discomfort was only furthered when she was approached by two male ghouls. </p><p>"Well hello beautiful." One of them said with a lecherous grin. </p><p>"You must be new because we've never seen you around here." The second one said. "How much do you charge gorgeous?" </p><p>"I think you misunderstand, I don't work here." Juvia said. </p><p>"Figures, this club can't afford someone who looks like you." The first one said. </p><p>"You know you'd never expect a dead woman to have such a pretty face." The second one said. </p><p>"Or such soft looking skin." The first one said with his grin getting wider. "I think I'd like to feel how soft your skin is?" </p><p>"I'd rather you didn't touch me." </p><p>"Oh come on, what's the harm?" </p><p>He moved his hand toward her cheek only to have his wrist be roughly grabbed by Gray who appeared behind Juvia. </p><p>"Excuse me gentlemen but I do believe the lady said that she preferred not to be touched." He spoke politely but Juvia could sense something dark in his aura. </p><p>"Hey we're busy here." The first man said.</p><p>"Are you really? It looked to me like the two of you were just leaving." His grip on the man's wrist intensified. </p><p>"Hey man that hurts! Stop it! Stop it!" </p><p>But he kept squeezing and squeezing until he was on the floor, writhing in pain. </p><p>"Gray that's enough!" Juvia cried. </p><p>At once Gray released the man's wrist. </p><p>"You broke my hand off!" The man cried. </p><p>"That dude is psycho! Let's get out of here!" The second one said as he and his friend got up and ran off as fast as they could. </p><p>"Well that takes care of them." Gray said straightening his shirt. "Shall we go retrieve Natsu?" </p><p>"Uh...Yes I suppose." Juvia said feeling a little shocked by his actions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the matter of those two men settled, Gray and Juvia went to collect Natsu. Luckily for them he didn't leave the bar while he was in his drunken state.</p><p>"Oh no not again." Gray quickly bent down to get Natsu back on to his feet. "Natsu how much booze did you drink?"</p><p>"What's it to ya?" He asked.</p><p>"I'm guessing more than one bottle? I hate it when you get drunk most of the time I have to be the one to make sure that you don't do something stupid."</p><p>"You know what Gray." Natsu said putting his arm on Gray's shoulder. "You're my only friend in this whole wide world."</p><p>"Yeah don't touch me."</p><p>"Is he going to be alright?" Juvia asked.</p><p>"He'll be fine but let's get him out of here before he starts singing show tunes."</p><p>"My mother was a saint." Natsu slurred as Gray dragged him out of the club.</p><p>"Natsu you don't even remember your mother." Gray said.</p><p>"But I'm sure she was a saint."</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>"I could take anyone in this place! Come on!"</p><p>"Oh shut up."</p><p>It took awhile but they managed to get back to the house and get Natsu into bed.</p><p>"Man is he heavy." Gray panted once they had him down. "You'd never expect a dead man to have so much weight."</p><p>"Should we just leave him like that?" Juvia asked.</p><p>"Sure, he looks happy in that position doesn't he?" He said gesturing toward the drunken smile on Natsu's face.</p><p>They heard a polite knock at the door to the empty flat.</p><p>"That must be Wendy." Juvia said.</p><p>"She doesn't visit us this late." Gray said.</p><p>"I'll go see what she wants. You watch Natsu."She left the room, went downstairs, and answered the door. Sure enough it was Wendy on the other side of it. "Hello Wendy. It's nice to see you but shouldn't you be in bed?"</p><p>"Sorry to bother you so late but I couldn't hear you guys all evening and I was getting worried that something was wrong." She said.</p><p>"Oh no everything's fine, we just went out."</p><p>"Out where?"</p><p>"To the In-Between. Natsu wanted Gray and I to check out this club he visits."</p><p>"What about Lucy?"</p><p>"She stayed here."</p><p>"No she didn't."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Uh-huh. I knocked on this door several times and no one answered."</p><p>"Hmm...Well I know she wouldn't ignore you because Lucy would never be so rude but she told me she wouldn't be leaving the house tonight."</p><p>"Maybe she changed her mind."</p><p>"Maybe. So how are your parents?"</p><p>"They're fine but my dad seemed a little jumpy today and he keeps looking at his shadow."</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry, that's Gray's doing. He and Natsu have been scaring him."</p><p>"Can you tell them to knock it off? My dad maybe a skeptic but illogical things tend to...Shall we say break his brain."</p><p>"I'll speak to them. They usually listen to me."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Don't be too upset with them over it, they don't mean any real harm trust me. They just want to get a good laugh."</p><p>"They have a funny way of getting their kicks."</p><p>"It's complicated. They've been dead for a hundred years so you'll understand if their comedy methods are a little unorthodox."</p><p>"But they would never hurt my dad right?"</p><p>"No. I've never known them to harm anyone...Anyone alive that is."</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"I think it's best that you don't know."</p><p>"You know you and Lucy don't seem as crazy as Gray and Natsu. Why is that?"</p><p>"Oh honey you just haven't seen us on our off days. We're just as crazy as those two the only difference is that we hide it."</p><p>"Oh really?"</p><p>"Well this house is already being haunted by two insane ghouls, four would just be too much. In fact if we wanted to we could scare your parents right out of this house."</p><p>"Why don't you? I thought ghosts and ghouls didn't typically like it when someone lived in their house."</p><p>"Well we don't mind you living here and to be honest I want to have contact with people who are alive."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I don't know, maybe it's because I want to remember who I was so much that I think that if I spend enough tie around living people something might come back."</p><p>"Like a memory?"</p><p>"Yes. You ave no idea how strange it is to wake up one day and have no memory of who you are, who you knew, where you came from, or how you lived. Everything in your mind is just blank and no matter how hard you try to think back you just can't. It's so frustrating."</p><p>"Do you have any clues to your past? Like a memento or something like that?"</p><p>"I do have this. It was recovered from my old body."</p><p>Juvia removed something from the finger of her left hand and placed it in Wendy's hand. It was a wedding band ring.</p><p>"I was wearing it when I died and it's pretty much the only thing I have from my life." Juvia explained.</p><p>"You were married?"</p><p>"I don't know. That's why I want to remember so badly. The fact that I died wearing a wedding ring must mean that I had someone who loved me in life and if I did I want to know who they are so I can find them."</p><p>Wendy looked at the ring, studying it's features. It was very old, an antique that was made from gold. Craftsmanship was very impressive. She was sure that there was no place you could buy a ring like this anymore.</p><p>"This might prove useful." Wendy said.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Maybe I could take this to a jeweler and they might know who made it."</p><p>"Wendy that ring was given to me a century ago. The person who made it is probably dead."</p><p>"But their work might be recorded. If we can learn the name of the jeweler who made this then we might know who they sold it to and that could lead us to finding out who you were."</p><p>"It might work but I don't really like parting with that ring. It's the only thing that ties me to my past. If I were to lose it I don't know what I would do."</p><p>"You can go with me when I take it to the jewelers. That way you can make sure that nothing happens to it."</p><p>"Alright then we'll do that. But you should probably go to bed now, it's awfully late and you have school tomorrow."</p><p>"Okay." Wendy handed the ring back to Juvia. "Goodnight Juvia."</p><p>"Goodnight Wendy."</p><p>With that said Wendy quietly walked back to her bedroom and was careful not to wake her parents as she did this. She crawled into her bed and fell fast asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another Saturday where Erza and Jellal had to go to work again which meant Wendy had to be left alone in the house again with nothing to do. She just sat by the window of her bedroom watching the outside world from her window. Her friends could sense her disappointment so they went down to visit her.</p><p>"What's the matter sweetie?" Juvia asked Wendy. </p><p>"It's Saturday." She sighed.</p><p>"Yes it is."</p><p>"Mom and Dad said we were going to spend the day together but they both had to go to work."</p><p>"Oh Wendy I'm so sorry."</p><p>"That's the third time they've cancelled on me."</p><p>"I'm sure they didn't want to cancel."</p><p>"I know they didn't want to but sometimes I feel like they...That they care more about their jobs than me."</p><p>"That's not true." </p><p>"It could be." Natsu said.</p><p>"Natsu!" Lucy scolded. </p><p>"What? I'm just saying it could be-"</p><p>"Be quiet! You're not helping!"</p><p>"You'll have to forgive Natsu." Gray said. "Sometimes he talks before he thinks. But then again he probably doesn't have a brain anymore so we can't really blame him for that."</p><p>"Hey I still I have my brain!" Natsu said.</p><p>"Then why don't you use it dummy?"</p><p>"Now don't you two start!" Lucy said.</p><p>"Thanks for trying to make me feel better." Wendy said. "I just wish I didn't have to spend the whole day in this house. We were supposed to go into town today to go shopping for new clothes for me to wear at school and to get supplies for gardening. Then on Sunday we get started on the garden."</p><p>"Well we can't exactly help you grow a garden." Natsu said. "We don't have enough life to do that but maybe we could get you out of this house for the day."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"How would you like to visit the In-Between?"</p><p>"Really? You'd take me there?"</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>"Not!" Lucy interjected. "Natsu you know that living people are not allowed to come to the In-Between."</p><p>"Why not?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"Well for one thing it's dangerous there. Everyone's dead so there's no limit to anything. If any of us were to get hit by something or stabbed or shot it wouldn't do a lot of damage because we're already dead. You on the other hand are alive meaning you could get killed by something in there."</p><p>"As long as it's tangible to the living that is." Gray said. "</p><p>"What does that mean?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"Well when it comes to death some deceased are tangible to those who are alive and some are not. In other words our artificial bodies allow us to be able to touch you and anyone else who has a pulse. But wandering souls who have no body whatsoever can't touch a living thing. Possess it maybe but not touch it."</p><p>"Possess? Like takeover someone's body?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Can all ghosts and ghouls possess people?"</p><p>"Not all. It's a very advanced technique which has to be learned over time but I find it very violating so I don't bother."</p><p>"But I think it's fun." Natsu said. </p><p>"Of course you do."</p><p>"Bottom line is you can't go to the In-Between Wendy." Lucy said. "You could get into some serious trouble."</p><p>"I'm very well behaved." Wendy said.</p><p>"That's not the point." Juvia said. "Wendy you don't know what's on the other side. Not everyone there is like us. Some ghosts and ghouls over there are very dangerous."</p><p>"But I thought you said evil ghosts don't stay there." Wendy said.</p><p>"They don't but not everything over there was a living human being once. Some of them are awful creatures who were created in there."</p><p>"Not to mention some ghosts and ghouls have being acting so strange lately." Lucy added.</p><p>"News flash baby all ghosts and ghouls are strange." Natsu said.</p><p>"Not like you. They've changed in a way I've never seen."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Juvia asked.</p><p>"Well recently I've been seeing friends of ours from over there, deceased who we know real well change. They suddenly become hateful and frightening and then one day they just disappear altogether. Like that nice ghoul Warrod."</p><p>"Warrod's gone?" Natsu said. </p><p>"Yes. A week ago I approached him to return a book I borrowed and he talked to me in such a terrible way. Then three days later he disappeared without a trace."</p><p>"Could he have moved on?" Juvia asked.</p><p>"I thought he had at first but his names wasn't on the list."</p><p>"List?" Wendy said.</p><p>"When someone from the In-Between finally moves on their name is placed on a list to let everyone else know that they're in a better place now. It's kind of like the casualty lists that people on earth use during war times."</p><p>"And you're positive that you didn't see his name on that list?" Gray asked.</p><p>"Yes and I checked over it five times."</p><p>"Maybe went to live on earth."</p><p>"And leave behind all his stuff?"</p><p>"He did that? That's weird."</p><p>"I hope he's alright." Juvia said.</p><p>"Now Wendy do you understand why you can't go over there." </p><p>"Yes I do." Wendy sighed before getting up from the window and just before leaving the room she said. "I'm going to get a snack." </p><p>Then it was just the four of them. </p><p>"Don't you ladies think you're overreacting?" Natsu said. </p><p>"No we're not." Lucy said. "Unlike you we consider the consequences of what could happen." </p><p>"And we don't want Wendy to get hurt." Juvia said. </p><p>"Why do you broads care so much? It's not like you two are her mothers." </p><p>"You don't have to be a mother to care for children." Lucy said. </p><p>"You know I never understood the appeal of children." Gray said. "</p><p>"You mean you don't like children?" Juvia asked. </p><p>"Not really no." </p><p>"Gray how can you feel that way? Children are wonderful." </p><p>"You think they're wonderful, I think they're a little annoying. They're loud, they're reckless, and they never give anyone peace. Thank goodness I never fathered any in life." </p><p>"How do you know that you never fathered any kids?" Lucy said. </p><p>"Uh...Well..." He started to get nervous. "You know how when we first came to the In-Between, they'll give us small bits of information regarding our old bodies?" </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"Let's just say they told me something about my old body that ensured me I never had children." </p><p>"What did they say?" </p><p>"That's my little secret." </p><p>"Why can't you tell us?" Natsu asked. </p><p>"Because you will only tease and mock me for it." </p><p>"I will not." </p><p>"That's what you always say before I tell you my personal business and you laugh at me anyway." </p><p>"Oh you can tell us Gray." Juvia assured him. "We're your friends, we've been your friends for a hundred years. We won't laugh, right Natsu?" </p><p>"Right." He said. </p><p>"Fine but one snicker out of him and I'll use his head for a bowling ball." He rubbed his gloved hands together nervously, if he still had any blood running through his veins he turn red in the face. "My body was...Was...</p><p>"Was what?" Juvia asked. "It's alright. Don't be embarrassed." </p><p>"My body was... Untouched." He admitted. </p><p>All three of them looked at him in shock.</p><p>"What?" He said. </p><p>"Untouched?" Juvia said putting the pieces together. "You mean you're-" </p><p>"Yes I died a virgin." </p><p>"You mean you've never-" Natsu said. </p><p>"No." </p><p>"Not even once?" Lucy asked. </p><p>"No." </p><p>"But after you died did you-" Natsu started. </p><p>"No. I'm still untouched." </p><p>"But the ladies love you man." </p><p>"I don't care. I don't want them to touch me. I'm not ashamed of it. It's just how I feel." </p><p>"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Juvia said. "I died a virgin too and I still haven't been touched." </p><p>"No one's really surprised by that Juvia." Gray said. </p><p>"Yeah I'm pretty sure you were a nun or something in life." Natsu said. </p><p>"Oh very funny." She said rolling her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A little later in the day both Lucy and Juvia realized that they were running low on dead man's coins so they decided to go get some work done in the In-Between to earn some extra coins. Neither one of them felt good about leaving Wendy alone when she was feeling upset and before leaving they decided to have a little chat with Natsu and Gray.</p><p>"We should be back before dark." Lucy told the boys. "Now while we're gone can we trust you not to do anything stupid?"</p><p>"Like what?" Natsu said.</p><p>"Oh I don't know like possessing people?"</p><p>"Scaring the locals." Juvia added.</p><p>"Peeping in on female neighbors when they change."</p><p>"I'm innocent on two of those days offences." Gray said.</p><p>"And please keep an eye on Wendy." Juvia said.</p><p>"Sorry sweetheart but I'm not a babysitter."</p><p>"We're not asking you to babysit. We just want you to cheer her up since she's feeling so down."</p><p>"Again I'm sorry but I don't do cheering up little girls. I don't like children. I like to scare them from time to time but I'm not at all fond of them."</p><p>"Are you fond of anything except scaring people out of their wits?"</p><p>"Well I also have a fondness for watching individuals struggle to climb the hill of victory only to repeatedly trip and tumble down into the pit of failure." He said with a grin of fascination.</p><p>"Okay that's kind of sick." Natsu said. "I'll try to get the kid to perk up but only because I have nothing better to do."</p><p>"Thank you Natsu."</p><p>"We'll see you in the evening." Lucy said.</p><p>With that matter taken care of the girls left for the In-Between. Once they were gone Natsu turned to Gray with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.</p><p>"Uh-oh. I know that look." Gray said. "What are you up to?"</p><p>"The girls wanted me to cheer up the kid right?"</p><p>"I believe that's what they asked of you."</p><p>"And what could cheer a twelve year old up more than a trip to another, more exciting world?"</p><p>"Don't tell me you're going to take Wendy to the In-Between."</p><p>"As a matter of fact I am."</p><p>"Uh-huh. Need I remind you that the living are not allowed over there?"</p><p>"Since when are you a stickler for the rules?"</p><p>"Good point. Of course you realize if anything happens to Wendy on the other side Juvia and Lucy will most likely mutilate and burn your body then have whatever remains of you contained in the smallest, most cramped item imaginable forcing you into a state of eternal discomfort."</p><p>Natsu gave Gray a look of great disturbance.</p><p>"What do you do when we're not around?"</p><p>"Bottom line is if she gets hurt because of you, you are so non existent."</p><p>"Nothing is going to happen. I'll watch her like a hawk. I mean do you think I'm some kind of idiot?"</p><p>"Do you really want me to answer that?"</p><p>Natsu gave Gray a glare then slipped into Wendy's room.</p><p>"Hey kid I've got good news." He told her. "You're not going to spend the day bored in your room."</p><p>"I'm not?"</p><p>"Nope because you're going with me to the In-Between."</p><p>"But I thought I wasn't allowed to go there."</p><p>"You're not but there are a lot of rules in the In-Between that I break."</p><p>"But what about the danger?"</p><p>"Just stick with me and you'll be fine."</p><p>"Okay. So what exactly do you do over there?"</p><p>"Basically anything I want. It's a non stop party."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yep. gambling, drinking, smoking-"</p><p>"I can't do any of those things."</p><p>"Well they also have dancing, music, live performances. Then there's the black market."</p><p>"Black market? Don't tell me that they sell slaves and an endangered animals over there."</p><p>"No. It's not what you think. They sell stuff that they've pocketed from the world of the living and they also sell very interesting, mystical items that they've swiped from Zeref's place."</p><p>"Who's Zeref?"</p><p>"He's the big guy in charge of the In-Between. He's also known as the personification of death itself, the Grim Reaper, Hades, ECT.  You get the idea."</p><p>"Is he mean and scary like on TV and in myths?"</p><p>"Scary yes, mean not so much. He's not a bad guy he's just doing what needs to be done but he does get a lot of hate for it. Makes him a little depressed sometimes."</p><p>"Sounds like you know him very well."</p><p>"Better than most people realize."</p><p>"What do you mean? Are you two friends?"</p><p>"Not exactly. It goes a little deeper than that."</p><p>"Lovers?"</p><p>"Oh gross! He's my brother!"</p><p>"Oops! Sorry. Wait a minute you're brother is death?"</p><p>"His name is Zeref but basically yes."</p><p>"How is that possible? Death is a personified force that's been around since the dawn of time and you're just the soul of a once lining human. So how could an average human being and a centuries old force be related?"</p><p>"The thing is death is actually more of a title than a personification, a job if you will. A job that's  passed on to whatever wandering soul wants it. My brother was once human like me and also like me he died with unfinished business. But unlike me he figured out what his unfinished business was very quickly."</p><p>"What was his unfinished business?"</p><p>"He felt guilty that he had died before doing a service for mankind. So when the previous holder of Death and ruler of the In-Between decided to finally move on to heaven he relinquished the title to my oh so perfect older brother who my dad constantly says I should be more like." He growled. "Why can't you like me for who I am Dad?!"</p><p>"Hold on I thought you said you couldn't remember your life."</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>"Then how did you know that Zeref was your brother?"</p><p>"Instant connection. When we meet our blood relatives who have passed on, we just instantly know who they are and what it was we felt for them in life. And apparently my dad felt disappointment in me."</p><p>"What about your mom?"</p><p>"I haven't run into her yet so I think she's moved on. I hope she didn't see me as a disappointment."</p><p>"What about Gray, Juvia, and Lucy? Have they met any of their relatives? Deceased ones I mean."</p><p>"Nope. So far I'm the only one of us who has any known family in afterlife."</p><p>"Interesting."</p><p>"Now can we drop the subject of family? Because that's not exactly a subject I like to discuss."</p><p>"Sure. Of course."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> "Are you still taking me to the In-Between?"</p><p>"Yes I am."</p><p>"Great! Do I need to pack anything?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"When will you bring me back?"</p><p>"When do you want go back?"</p><p>"Before five. That's when Mom comes home from work."</p><p>"We'll be back at four-thirty."</p><p>"Perfect."</p><p>"And Wendy."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Let's keep this little trip between us okay? Don't tell Lucy or Juvia that I brought you over there. If you do they'll torture me and since I'm already dead it'll never end."</p><p>"My lips are sealed."</p><p>"Good girl."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The In-Between was unlike anything Wendy had ever seen. It was like some pocket dimension filled with interesting and mysterious colors that really stood out. It wasn't at all as gloomy and depressing as she expected the afterlife to be. There were also so many different looking individuals in this world. It was all so strange and different from her world but at the same time it was very exciting.</p><p>"Wow I didn't expect a place full of dead people to be so wild." She said to Natsu.</p><p>"So what do you want to do first kid?" Natsu asked her.</p><p>"Right now I just want to look around. Explore the place."</p><p>"Alright but stay close."</p><p>She did stay close to him as he escorted her around this new world she had entered. She couldn't help but smile and laugh at some of the unusual but very amusing things she saw. Now some of the ghosts and ghouls she saw were very frightening but most of them were actually very funny looking. Natsu introduced her to some deceased people he knew and to her surprise they were very friendly. She had brought along her camera so she could take some pictures and maybe later make them into a scrapbook.</p><p>"Wow this place isn't at all what I expected it to be." Wendy said.</p><p>"One of the things I've learned from being around for a hundred years is that things are never what you expect them to be." Natsu said. </p><p>Wendy then saw a strange but very beautiful butterfly flutter by. It's wings were glowing and they were the colors of lavender and aquamarine. She had never seen a butterfly like that before and she just had to get a picture of it. She pulled out her camera and went after it.</p><p>"Hey slow down Wendy." Natsu said when he noticed her moving a little too far from him. </p><p>He was just about to catch up with her when suddenly he was grabbed and pinned against a wall. It was Sting and Rogue: two very aggressive ghouls who had a bone to pick with Natsu.</p><p>"Oh hello fellas. What's shaking?" Natsu asked them nervously.</p><p>"You owe me 50 dead man's coins Natsu." Sting said in frustration. "When you borrowed that money from me, you gave me your word that you'd pay me back! I haven't heard from you since! You've been ducking me for a year and a half."</p><p>"50 dead man's coins is nothing!" Rogue said angrily. "How about the dent you put in my car?! With that damn taxi of yours! Don't tell me it wasn't you! I have eye witnesses!"</p><p>"Guys, guys, guys I know you're upset and I'll gladly hear you out but right now I have something very important to do so if you'll excuse me."</p><p>"Oh no you're not getting away from us this time! I want my money!" Sting demanded.</p><p>So while Natsu tried to weasel himself out of this situation, Wendy continued to go after the butterfly. At last it landed on something which allowed Wendy to take a picture of it with her camera. The picture had just come out of the camera when a shadow fell over her. Startled, Wendy turned around to see that the shadow belonged to a woman. </p><p>A very tall and thin woman with extremely long fingers and fingernails that were curved and sharp. Her hair was long, green, and it appeared to be moving on it's own. Like her hair was somehow alive in it's own way. She smiled down at Wendy with a set of teeth that reminded the girl of knives. Despite this she was good looking in a way, not as good looking as her mother or Lucy or Juvia but she had a certain charm to her.</p><p>"Did I frighten you?" She asked sweetly. "I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean to."</p><p>"Oh that's okay."</p><p>"I've never seen you around here before and you don't look dead at all. Are you alive?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>When she said that the woman's eyes started to shine like two new buttons on an expensive coat. </p><p>"How nice." She said. "We don't get many living visitors here. Technically they're not allowed to be here but I think it's a silly rule. Very silly indeed. Would you mind telling me your name?"</p><p>"I don't mean to be rude but I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. At least that's what my parents have told me. I know it makes me come off as impolite but-"</p><p>"Nonsense! That is very good advice. One should always be wary of strangers but you shouldn't be all alone out here."</p><p>"I'm not alone. I'm with a friend."</p><p>"What friend?"</p><p>It wasn't until now that Wendy finally realized that she had wandered off from Natsu.</p><p>"Uh-oh! I have to go find my friend now. Goodbye."</p><p>"Goodbye and do be careful." The woman warned.</p><p>Wendy stuck her camera back in her bag and quickly went to look for Natsu. Unfortunately the area had suddenly become very crowded. She called out Natsu's name while trying to get through the crowd but she kept getting pushed and shoved around. And when the crowd finally cleared she was all alone in an unfamiliar place.</p><p>"Natsu?" She called out. "Natsu! Natsu where are you?"</p><p>No answer, so she decided to keep looking for him on her own. It was getting darker or at least that's how it looked to her. She was starting to get scared.</p><p>"I guess if I can't find him I should just sit and wait for him to find me."</p><p>She found a nice little place for her to sit down in and as she sat she waited for Natsu to find her. Time passed and her fear was starting to grow especially when she became aware that she was being watched. </p><p>"Hello? Who's there?" She asked.</p><p>But the only answered she received were noises that resembled the panting of starving animals. Figures were approaching her. They were dark and monstrous, they looked like that they didn't have any life in them or any kind of will. They were like zombies except way more scary. Wendy stood up and began to run. The figures chased after her, desperately trying to grab on to her skin. One or two managed to tear off parts of her dress. She tripped and fell down. </p><p>The figures closed in on her, trapping her. She screamed and just before on of them could lay a finger on her she heard a snap and fearsome shadows started to over power and attack the figures. Pulling them away from Wendy and sending them flying off in another direction. She could only watch as one by one they were removed from the area and dragged off somewhere else by the shadows. Finally when the last one was disposed of the shadows vanished she saw her friend Gray step forward.</p><p>"I knew this would happen." He said straightening his jacket. "Whenever Natsu does something like this bedlam is sure to follow." </p><p>But his smug demeanor dropped like a stone in the sea when he saw how hard Wendy was trembling and how tears of terror were streaming down her cheeks. With her body still trembling, she ran to him and started crying as she grabbed on to him. Now he had seen many children scared before but not like this. No this wasn't just scared. This was petrified. </p><p>"Hey now don't cry." He said softly. "They're gone now. You'll be alright."</p><p>"I wanna go home." She sobbed.</p><p>"Okay."  He picked her up then pulled a handkerchief from his jacket pocket which he used to wipe away her tears. "There we go, that's better right?"</p><p>She couldn't reply. She just put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. This was foreign to Gray. He wasn't too fond of children clinging to him like this but he didn't have the heart to put her down and make her walk back home. So he carried her back to the world of the living. By the time he made it back Wendy had fallen asleep.</p><p>"Oh my goodness what happened?" Juvia asked when she how torn up Wendy's dress and tights were. </p><p>"Natsu took her to the In-Between and she got attacked by a group of something. I don't know what the hell they were but I think they were trying to eat her."</p><p>"Oh the poor thing. She must've been so scared. Come on let's get her into bed."</p><p>"It's only five."</p><p>"But she's exhausted. Hurry before her mother gets home."</p><p>They went into Wendy's bedroom where they changed her into some comfortable pajamas and tucked her into bed. </p><p>"Mom?" Wendy said starting to wake up a little.</p><p>"No sweetie it's Juvia. But your mom is almost home."</p><p>"Oh." She sighed as she fell back asleep. "I should have known. My mom hasn't tucked me in bed in years."</p><p>"But I'm sure she loves you more than you realize." She then kissed Wendy's head. "Sleep well sweetie."</p><p>With that done she and Gray left her bedroom quietly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juvia smiled as she took one last glance at Wendy as she slept in bed before leaving her room.</p><p>"You know she's very cute when she's asleep." She said to Gray.</p><p>"I guess." He said.</p><p>"Oh you're not fooling me." She giggled.</p><p>"What is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"I saw the way you held her. Admit it, deep down you love children."</p><p>"I do not. I am a powerful aberration who's feared by both the living and the deceased! I love watching the failure of others, I love scaring people, I love some occasional theater but I do not now nor will I ever love children!"</p><p>"And yet you just tucked a little girl into bed like she was your own."</p><p>"Well that's...Uh... That's not..." He would have blushed if he still had blood flow. "That's not what it looks like! I was just being a gentleman."</p><p>"So you say."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Gray I lived with you for a hundred years. I know when you're lying and may I say you're terrible at it."</p><p>"And may I say you don't know what you're talking about. You're not a mind reader."</p><p>Juvia sighed at his denial but she realized getting him to admit what was fairly obvious was a futile effort so she decided to give up on the subject.</p><p>"I'm sorry." She said. "You're right I'm not a mind reader. Maybe I'm just deluding myself into thinking you love children. Again I'm sorry."</p><p>She turned to walk away.</p><p>"Juvia wait." He called quietly.</p><p>"Yes?" She said turning back.</p><p>"You know you're awfully pretty when you argue with me." He said with a teasing grin.</p><p>Now it was her turn to feel like blushing though she couldn't due to having no blood flow like him.</p><p>"You think I'm pretty?" She asked trying not to smile.</p><p>"Not always." He said looking down at his gloves hands. "Sometimes you're beautiful."</p><p>"Is that what you really think or are you just being a gentleman again?"</p><p>"Well it's more of a fact than what I think. I mean you heard what those other ghouls said. The ones who were hitting on you the other day."</p><p>"Oh...Yes but I didn't think they were serious. I thought they were too drunk to see what I really look like."</p><p>"And what do you think you look like?"</p><p>"A corpse."</p><p>"Well yes you do but a very lovely corpse."</p><p>She looked down at her feet, feeling very shy all of a sudden.</p><p>"You know I think this is the first time you've ever complimented me. I mean you've always spoken to me in a polite and friendly manner but you've never said things to me like I was lovely."</p><p>"I didn't think you needed anyone to tell you that. I thought you already knew. But if you really don't know how beautiful you are then I'll say it more often."</p><p>"<em>But if you really don't know how beautiful you are then I'll say it more often." </em></p><p>Juvia gasped as those words triggered a long forgotten memory of when she was alive. She had heard those exact words being said to her before. She couldn't remember when or by who but she knew that someone had said those words to her in life.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Gray asked when he noticed the shocked look on her face.</p><p>"Yes I'm fine." She assured him. "I just remembered something."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm not really sure but I-"</p><p>"Wendy I'm home." They heard Erza call as she stepped into the house. "Wendy?"</p><p>When her daughter didn't come downstairs to greet her, Erza went upstairs to look for her. When she found Wendy asleep in bed she was greatly confused. Why was she in bed so early?</p><p>"Wendy." She said in a soft voice while giving her a gentle shake.</p><p>"Mom?" She said waking up.</p><p>"Honey why are you in bed? It's only a little after five. Are you sick?"</p><p>"No I just felt really tired this afternoon."</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry for waking you up. I was worried that you had gotten sick."</p><p>"It's okay Mom. I should probably get up now and help you with dinner."</p><p>"That's okay Wendy. I can cook dinner on my own, you just get ready for supper."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>She may not show it well but Erza really did regret cancelling their plans for today and Gray and Juvia could sense that. Another thing that the deceased could do was that they could feel the emotional aura of the living and right now they could feel just how much Erza loved her little girl.</p><p>"I don't remember much about my life but I think I wanted children." Juvia said to Gray.</p><p>"How do you know you didn't have any?" He asked.</p><p>"Because I died a virgin remember?"</p><p>"Oh yeah still even though you never had kids you seem to have a natural way with them."</p><p>"So do you."</p><p>"Juvia you know that I-"</p><p>"I know what you're going to say and you're wasting your time trying to convince me to think otherwise. By the way where's Natsu? I thought he'd be back by now?"</p><p>"Oops! I meant to go look for him after I saved Wendy but she was so upset that I decided to bring her home first. I guess I forgot. I'll go get him."</p><p>"I hope he hasn't gotten himself into any trouble."</p><p>"Knowing Natsu he's probably in a whole lot of it as we speak and while we're on the subject of missing friends, where's Lucy?"</p><p>"She had to work later than she thought."</p><p>"Where does she work anyway?"</p><p>"I'm not really supposed to tell."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"She made me promise not to and a promise is a promise."</p><p>"Why doesn't she want anyone to know?"</p><p>"Let's just say she's a little embarrassed by her job."</p><p>"It can't be anymore humiliating than what those imps do for a living."</p><p>"It's not but I won't tell. I can't tell. Friends don't tell."</p><p>"Alright I'll stop twisting your arm."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Now if you'll excuse I have a very putrid and not so intelligent ghoul to retrieve from the other side."</p><p>"Let's just hope you find him before Lucy does. You know what she'll do to him if she finds out he brought Wendy over there."</p><p>"Oh I know very well what she would do to him and if it comes to that I want to watch." He said in a voice of twisted excitement that made Juvia shiver a little.</p><p>"Gray by any chance were you a butcher in life?"</p><p>"Probably not. I find the smell of raw meat disgusting."</p><p>"Oh I never knew that. So does that mean you were a vegetarian?"</p><p>"No it just means I prefer cooked meat over raw." He straightened his jacket. "Ta-ta sweetheart. I'll see you tonight."</p><p>"Alright. Be careful over there and try not to cause any trouble."</p><p>"I make no promises."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on guys is this really necessary?"  Poor Natsu had been strung up with special ropes that kept him from using his spectral powers by the angered Sting and Rogue who were demanding that he pay them back for borrowing money and causing damage. "Just let me go please! We can discuss this later!"</p><p>"No way man!" Sting said. "You'll pay up or you'll hang there for the rest of your afterlife!"</p><p>"I don't have time for this! There's a little girl I'm supposed to be watching right now and lord only knows what kind of danger she could be in! Let me go so I can find her! Please!"</p><p>"You expect us to fall for that excuse?"</p><p>"It's the truth!"</p><p>"Yeah right! Now cough up the money."</p><p>"The thing is I don't have any with me at the moment."</p><p>"Oh what a shame." Rogue said. "Looks like we'll have to find some way for you to earn that money back."</p><p>"I got it! Let's sell his body parts!" Sting suggested.</p><p>"What?! No! You can't do that!" Natsu cried. </p><p>"What should we sell first?" Sting said rubbing his hands together deviously.</p><p>"I say we start with his head." Rogue said. "I know a guy who's willing to pay a lot of dead man's coins for an ugly ghoul's head that he can make into a mask."</p><p>"We'll this guy's mug is definitely ugly enough to be a mask." Sting said.</p><p>"Hey! I am not ugly!" Natsu protested. "My looks are flawless and I have the creepy letters of my ex girlfriends to prove it!"</p><p>"Maybe we should sell his head without the mouth." Sting said." It's so annoying."</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>Suddenly someone whistled for their attention, they turned in the direction of where the whistle came from and they saw a woman's leg sticking out from behind a corner. </p><p>"Well, well, what do we have here?" Sting asked looking at the leg in a lecherous manner. "Looks some lady ghoul wants to get a little naughty with us tonight. Hey Rogue why don't we introduce ourselves huh?"</p><p>With their attention being drawn to something else, the two left Natsu alone. Right away Lucy came from the shadows and started to untie him.</p><p>"Lucy?" Natsu said.</p><p>"Shh! Keep quiet!" She hushed. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" He asked quietly.</p><p>"Saving your ass." She said in irritation. "And by the way you owe me big time."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>He then noticed that Lucy only had one leg attached to her body at the moment.</p><p>"Whoa. You mean that's your leg over there?" </p><p>"Yes and I hate it that I had to use one of my body parts for such a disgusting display."</p><p>As she finished up untying Natsu, Sting decided to be slick and run his hands over Lucy's detached leg. Needlessly to say she didn't like that so she willed her leg to kick Sting right in the groin.</p><p>"Ow!" He groaned.</p><p>"Serves you right." Rogue told his friend. "You should never touch any part of a lady without her consent."</p><p>The leg then came out from the corner, revealing itself to not have a body at the moment.</p><p>"What the-" Rogue said startled by this.</p><p>The leg then hopped over toward Lucy who had finally freed Natsu.</p><p>"Hey! He's getting away!" Sting pointed out.</p><p>Lucy grabbed her leg and Natsu lifted Lucy on to his shoulder before running away from the two angry ghouls. Sting and Rogue were fast but not nearly as fast as Natsu who managed to ditch them after ducking into the nearest crowd. </p><p>"Are they gone?" Natsu asked Lucy when he felt too tired to keep running.</p><p>"I think so." She said looking back. "I don't see them anywhere."</p><p>"Phew!" He sighed. </p><p>"Don't stop and rest yet." She said. "You're going to carry me home so Juvia can sew my leg back on."</p><p>"I know, I know, I know." He said. "I didn't even know you could actually remove parts of your body."</p><p>"I'm not supposed to."</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"Your body parts come off and on with ease mine don't and it was a great struggle for me to get this leg off. It even hurt me in some areas."</p><p>"Ouch. I'm sorry. I guess I really do owe you big time."</p><p>"Yes you do."</p><p>"Why didn't you just use those hand to hand combat moves of yours to fight them off?"</p><p>"It's two against one dummy. I wouldn't have stood a chance even with my skills. My best bet was to distract them and get you loose."</p><p>"I see. Smart thinking."</p><p>Suddenly Natsu realized something that made him smile.  </p><p>"What?" Lucy asked. "What's with the creepy smile?"</p><p>"You tore off your leg even though it hurt just to help me?"</p><p>"Well I..." She started to get a little flustered.</p><p>"You like me don't you?"</p><p>"I do not."</p><p>"Yes you do. If you didn't why else would you hurt yourself like that to help me?"</p><p>"Because...Because...Because..." She tried to think of an excuse that would fool him unfortunately she couldn't. "Alright so I like you a little bit but don't get any ideas, you're still repulsive to me."</p><p>"But you like me anyway."</p><p>"I like you a little bit. Key word a little bit. Anyway why were those guys mad at you anyway?"</p><p>"I borrowed some coins from Sting  and I might have accidentally put a dent in Rogue's car while I was taxi driving. It's been awhile since I've paid them both back for those instances."</p><p>"Hmm no wonder they were so pissed off. Let's just get home before something else happens."</p><p>"Right and we'll go home as soon as we find Wendy."</p><p>"What do you mean as soon as you find Wendy?"</p><p>"Okay don't get angry but I...I kind of brought Wendy over here and then lost her."</p><p>"You what?!" She screamed. "You idiot! What were you thinking?! Bringing a living human child to the In-Between! By any chance did you die of brain damage?!"</p><p>"Technically it wasn't my fault. I wouldn't have lost her if those goons hadn't of jumped me."</p><p>"Natsu that girl is probably the most innocent and precious child on earth and you abandoned her in a world where she could be torn apart by the undead?! I'm gonna kill you!"</p><p>"Too late toots. I was killed a century ago. At least I think I was killed, I was young when I died so I'm pretty sure I didn't die from natural causes."</p><p>"Just shut up and find her before I rip out your eyes and sell them as golf balls!"</p><p>"Calm down Lucy, Wendy is perfectly fine." Gray assured her as he made a sudden appearance from the shadows.</p><p>"Ah! Where the hell did you come from?!" Natsu asked, startled.</p><p>"The shadows. Believe it or not they are an excellent way of travel."</p><p>"So Wendy is alright?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"She's safe in bed as snug as a bug in a rug."</p><p>"Thank goodness."</p><p>"How did you find her?" Natsu asked.</p><p>"Well I figured your stupidity would cause you to do something that would put that child in danger so I sent my shadow to keep an eye on her. Sure enough my suspicions were correct and when she did get into trouble my shadow informed me right away so I went to her aid like a gentleman."</p><p>"She wasn't hurt was he?"</p><p>"Hurt? No. Scared halfway to death? Yes."</p><p>"What happened to her?"</p><p>"I'll explain everything when we get home." He said. "It's getting dark and- Lucy why do you only have one leg attached to you?" </p><p>"I don't wanna talk about it." She answered. "Just tell Juvia to have her needle and thread ready."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At dinner Jellal, Erza, and Wendy all ate silently without saying a word. This was because Jellal and Erza felt very guilty about cancelling the plans they had made with her today and they didn't know what to say to make up for what had happened. They had just finished their meals when Erza finally broke the silence and spoke up.</p><p>"Listen Wendy your father and I are very sorry that we had to work today but we have off tomorrow." She said. </p><p>"Do you have to work from home?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"That doesn't matter because tomorrow we're going to do whatever you want."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes we'll go into town and buy you some new clothes to wear to school and we'll also get the stuff for gardening."</p><p>"And it'll be just the three of us?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"And no working?"</p><p>"None whatsoever. Right dear?" Erza asked turning to Jellal. </p><p>"Uh-huh. Tomorrow will just be about the three of us spending time together."</p><p>"You promise?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"We promise."</p><p>"Okay. I can't wait."</p><p>Hearing this lifted Wendy's spirits up greatly. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, a whole day of just her and her parents spending time together. It's just what she needed and she didn't want anything to ruin tomorrow for her or her family. So before going to bed that night she had a little chat with her undead friends. </p><p>"Mom, Dad, and I are finally going to spend some time together tomorrow. A whole day of no work, just the three of us together having fun."</p><p>"That's wonderful dear." Juvia said.</p><p>"Yeah but I don't want anything to go wrong. So can you guys just not cause any trouble. Don't scare my dad or unleash anything supernatural into the house. Don't cause any disturbances okay?"</p><p>"We'll keep everything quiet and peaceful." Lucy said. "Right boys?"</p><p>"Right!" They agreed.</p><p>"So no tricks?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"No tricks." Gray and Natsu assured her.</p><p>"And no scaring my dad?"</p><p>"Absolutely not." Gray said.</p><p>"Well maybe just one harmless scare." Natsu said only for Gray to nudge in the arm hard. "Ow! Okay we won't scare him."</p><p>"Thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this all means to me."</p><p>"Well you better get some sleep Wendy." Juvia said. "You have a big day tomorrow."</p><p>She then left the flat where they lived and returned to her bedroom.</p><p>"She looks so happy." Juvia said with a smile.</p><p>"Why shouldn't she be?" Lucy asked. "She's finally getting a chance to spend time with her parents."</p><p>"I wish I could remember my parents."</p><p>"So do I."</p><p>"I don't." Natsu said. "At least not my dad."</p><p>"I thought you did remember your dad." Gray said. </p><p>"I met him in the afterlife but I don't remember what he was like before that."</p><p>"I bet he loved you very much." Juvia said.</p><p>"He thinks I'm a lowlife loser."</p><p>"I'm sure that's not true. What gave you that idea?"</p><p>"He told me so."</p><p>"Oh...Well maybe he didn't mean it."</p><p>"He meant it. He probably put me down my entire life. But he praises my big brother even though he kills people on a daily basis."</p><p>"Technically Zeref doesn't kill anybody." Gray said. "He just leads them to the In-Between after they die."</p><p>"Whatever. He's death and my father likes him better."</p><p>"I kind of don't blame him."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Well Zeref does a public service, he helps the deceased take up residence somewhere until they find peace, heck he even helps with making bodies for ghouls. What do you do?"</p><p>"Wow and just when I think I can't hate you anymore than I already do."</p><p>"I'm just saying your dad has a point."</p><p>"Oh yeah? And what does your dad say about you?"</p><p>"I don't know. I don't remember him and I've never met him over here."</p><p>"Well I secretly hope that he treats you worse than how my dad treats me."</p><p>"Oh I'm deeply hurt." He said sarcastically.</p><p>"I'm not listening to this." Lucy said walking away.</p><p>"Me either." Juvia said following after her.</p><p>The two then disappeared into the nearest room.</p><p>"Those two are impossible." Lucy said as she pulled a book off of a shelf to read. "They're always bickering, always trying to annoy each other, and always driving me nuts. They're idiots! Both of them!"</p><p>"Yes but cute idiots." Juvia said as she sat up in the air to do some embroidery.  </p><p>"Cute?"</p><p>"Well you have to admit they're not bad looking. Especially for corpses."</p><p>"You mean you like them?"</p><p>"They get on my nerves sometimes but yes I like them. I like them very much."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Well they're both awfully sweet when they want to be, Natsu is hysterically funny, and Gray is wonderfully charming. You know he thinks I'm beautiful?"</p><p>"He does?"</p><p>"Yes he told me so."</p><p>"He probably says that to every female ghoul. He is a gentleman after all."</p><p>"Oh...So I'm not beautiful?"</p><p>"No! That's not what I meant. What I mean is he's charming but don't expect him to be caring toward you. Him or Natsu."</p><p>"You know you have a very low opinion of men. Why is that?"</p><p>"Looking at those two can you blame me?"</p><p>"No but you only look at their negative traits. You don't try to see what's positive about them. They're not monsters you know."</p><p>"How can you be so sure?"</p><p>"Lucy we've been with them for a hundred years and we've never once seen do anything outright malicious. Not intentionally that is. For goodness sake, you saw Natsu defend Wendy from bullies and later Gray saved her life. After that you can't honestly believe there's no goodness in them."</p><p>"Don't you think you're being a little too trusting?"</p><p>"I think being together for a century entitles them to some trust and the benefit of the doubt so no I don't think I'm being too trusting. But you don't trust them at all. Why? They've never done anything to you."</p><p>Lucy stared at Juvia with a raised her eyebrow.</p><p>"Okay so Natsu does act a little perverted with you but he's never hurt you and I don't think he would. What do you have against them?"</p><p>"I don't know Juvia. But ever since I had first risen I've always felt like men are just horrible and that if I trust one sooner or later he's going to hurt me. Don't ask me why I feel this way because I don't know. I think it might have something to do with how I died." She said.</p><p>"I see." Juvia said trying to be understanding. "Still I don't believe for one minute that Natsu or Gray would ever hurt you or anyone for that matter. Can't you just try to give them a chance? Please?"</p><p>"Alright I'll try but it won't be easy for me."</p><p>"Hey you think it's easy for me to trust them? Natsu tries to look up my dress every chance he gets."</p><p>The two then laughed at her comment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wendy found it hard to sleep that night because she was so excited about tomorrow. If only morning would come faster. Time never seemed to move at the speed you wanted it to go. She was finally starting to doze off when she heard a creaking noise coming from above. At first she thought that she was just imaging things until the creaking noise started to get louder. Fearing that it might be something super natural she got out of bed, slipped on her dressing gown, and crept out of her bedroom. </p><p>When she entered the hallways she could hear the creaking noise better and she could also hear the sound of her mother snoring as she slept in the master bedroom and the sound of her father taking a late night call. But the creaking noise was much more important to her and just as she suspected, she heard it coming from the flat where her undead friends lived. She opened the door and went upstairs where she knocked on the door of the first apartment which was answered by Lucy.</p><p>"Wendy what are you doing up?" </p><p>"Sorry to bother you but I kept hearing strange noises. I thought maybe something was wrong."</p><p>"What kind of strange noises?" </p><p>"A creaking noise. Like someone was trying to sneak in."</p><p>"Really? Hmm...I'll go get Juvia and the boys and we'll investigate."</p><p>The four ghouls started to look around their flat for any sign of anything or anyone supernatural who didn't belong. They found nothing. No they did find something, they found some strange ooze coming from a crack in the wall.</p><p>"What is that?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"Ectoplasm." Gray said. "Someone from the In-Between managed to get into this house."</p><p>"What? Are we safe?" </p><p>"Don't panic. We'll deal with whoever it is. Everyone follow the trail of slime."</p><p>The ectoplasm trail led them out of the flat and to the living room area where there stood Sting and Rogue.</p><p>"How did you two get in here?" Natsu asked.</p><p>"Nevermind that. It's time to pay up Natsu." Sting said.</p><p>"I don't have enough to pay you back Sting. I'm sorry, business has been slow."</p><p>"You'll either pay with coins or with your body parts. Now what's it going to be?"</p><p>"Gentlemen now is not the time or place to be doing this." Gray said. "Please return to the In-Between and save this matter for a more appropriate time."</p><p>"And what if we don't?"</p><p>  "Then we shall have to use brute force to remove you two from here."</p><p>"I'd like to see you try."</p><p>"Please I'd rather not resort to violence in the presence of a child."</p><p>"We're not moving until we teach that undead worm Natsu a lesson."</p><p>"Very well but remember I tried to be courteous."</p><p>With that said Gray snapped his fingers and his cane appeared in his hand. Which he then used to swing at the two ghouls, he managed to hit Sting right on the head but he missed Rogue.</p><p>"Hey!" Sting shouted angrily. "This doesn't concern you, you meddling jerk! Get him Rogue!"</p><p>At once Sting's partner Rogue went to confront the sharply dressed ghoul. </p><p>"So we meet yet again Gray." He said getting into a fighting position.</p><p>"Do I know you?" </p><p>"Yes you do!" He replied in an insulted manner. "Exactly 50 years, 208 days ago, at 18 minutes and 41 seconds passed 2:00 am you manipulated my shadow minions to turn against me and beat me up."</p><p>"Really? I have no memory of that."</p><p>"What do you mean you have no memory of that?!"</p><p>"I mean I don't remember doing that at all. What do you want from me?"</p><p>"Oh! Just shut and let me kill you!"</p><p>"I'm already dead stupid."</p><p>"I'll kill you twice!"</p><p>Rogue lunged for Gray and the two started to beat each other up.  Sting then tackled Natsu and Lucy joined in the fight after summoning a spear to use. Soon in all out brawl broke out in the living room and Juvia could only watch while keeping her arms protectively around Wendy's shoulders and occasionally move her out of the way of flying derbis.</p><p>"Oh dear." She said. "Why must they always resort to violence?"</p><p>"Should we help them?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"Oh no trust me they have it handled. The best thing we can do is just stay out of their way."</p><p>"You mean this has happened before?"</p><p>"Oh yes plenty of times, granted it wasn't with these two but yes this isn't our first brawl."</p><p>As the fight went on, Jellal suddenly walked into the room still conversing on the phone with his co workers.</p><p>"Yes I know that we're behind schedule but I can't come in tomorrow I'm sorry." He had no idea that there was a fight going on right behind him, not that he would see it if he turned around anyway. "Because I promised my family that I would spend time with them tomorrow and I never break a promise...I'll be there first thing Monday morning, relax won't you?"</p><p>"Dad?" Wendy said.</p><p>"Shh!" Juvia hushed. "He can't see them or hear them but that doesn't mean they can't hurt him. Ghouls like Sting and Rogue like to hurt the living, right now they're distracted but keep quiet and don't let them know he's there."</p><p>Wendy nodded and kept silent but she watched her father fearfully. Hoping that he wouldn't end up getting hurt in all this.</p><p>"Listen while I've got you on the line." Jellal said over the phone. "Any suggestions for new material I should look into?...For the last time I don't do nudes...Why?! I have a wife and kid you moron! There's no way I'm taking pictures of trash like that! Come up with something better!...Okay I'd be willing to do exotic birds but how exotic are we talking here?"</p><p>By the time Jellal left the room Gray, Natsu, and Lucy had finally managed to overpower Sting and Rogue and throw them back into the In-Between.</p><p>"This isn't over!" Sting shouted just before he was thrown into the doorway to the other side.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Natsu said erasing the door that had been drawn on the wall.</p><p>"What was that all about?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"Natsu has a habit of borrowing coins from some interesting ghouls." Juvia told her.</p><p>"Borrowing coins and apparently causing damage to their property." Gray said. "And every time Natsu does something stupid like that, we get dragged into trouble along with him."</p><p>"Hey what happened with Rogue's car was an accident." Natsu said.</p><p>"And the coins?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"I'll pay Sting back it's just taking a little longer than I thought it would."</p><p>"Will they come back to the house?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"Hopefully not but they're like the mafia." Gray said. "Once you do them a disservice they never give up until the score is even."</p><p>"So they will be back?"</p><p>"Possibly."</p><p>"But we'll do everything we can to keep them out of this house." Juvia assured her. "You just go on back to sleep and leave the rest to us."</p><p>"Okay. Just keep them away from my parents."</p><p>"We will." </p><p>Wendy wasn't sure if they were capable of keeping her and her parents safe from dangerous ghouls like Sting and Rogue. But she had no other choice but to trust them. So she left the flat and went back to bed hoping that nothing unexpected would happen tomorrow. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Heads up for future chapters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a little note explain some things that will take place in future chapters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray, Juvia, Natsu, and Lucy looked different in life, had different names in life, and had different backgrounds in life. The only thing that remained the same after they died were their eyes and bits of their personality. </p><p>Here are their names and ethnic background. </p><p>Gray </p><p>Name in Life - Thomas Nightshade</p><p>Ethnic Background - English </p><p>Hair Color - Audburn</p><p>Occupation - Landowner's Son</p><p>Age of Death - 24 </p><p>Juvia </p><p>Name in Life - Melanie De Ravin </p><p>Ethnic Background - French</p><p>Hair Color - Dark Brown</p><p>Occupation - Personal Maid </p><p>Age of Death - 23</p><p>Natsu </p><p>Name in Life - George Basile </p><p>Ethnic Background - Italian </p><p>Hair Color - Black</p><p>Occupation - Foreman</p><p>Age of Death - 24</p><p>Lucy </p><p>Name in Life - Constance Holloway</p><p>Ethnic Background - Swedish </p><p>Hair Color - Strawberry Blonde</p><p>Occupation - Aristocrat's Daughter </p><p>Age of Death - 23</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wendy woke up the next morning feeling very excited about spending the day with her parents. After breakfast she went with her parents into town to buy her some new clothes to wear to school and some flower seeds to do gardening with. Unfortunately it started raining when they got home so they had to post pone the gardening for next weekend. </p><p>"It's just a little rainy." Wendy said. "Are you sure we can't plant one little seed?"</p><p>"No Wendy, rain makes mud and mud makes a mess." Erza said. "I don't like dirt."</p><p>"You didn't always think that way." Jellal chuckled. "In fact Wendy, one time your mother and I went dancing in the rain."</p><p>"You did? Did you get muddy?"</p><p>"Oh definitely but we're having too much fun to care."</p><p>"Jellal we were kids. We didn't think about the consequences of our actions back then." Erza said.</p><p>"What consequences? We just had to take a bath."</p><p>"Did you do it together like you always do?" Wendy asked. </p><p>Both Jellal and Erza blushed when she mentioned that. </p><p>"Wendy we don't take baths together." Erza said trying to make her blush disappear. </p><p>"At least not all the time." Jellal mumbled which earned him a glare from his wife. </p><p>"Where did you get a silly idea like that?" Erza asked.</p><p>"Uncle Mystogan told me." Wendy answered. "Though I couldn't tell if he was joking or not."</p><p>"He was joking honey! Joking! Listen why don't you go wash up for dinner okay?"</p><p>"Alright." Wendy said going upstairs. </p><p>Erza and Jellal looked at each other awkwardly. </p><p>"Now you know why I don't like my brother babysitting her." Jellal said.</p><p>"Jellal how exactly does Mystogan know about our baths?" Erza asked suspiciously. "I thought we agreed to keep those little moments of ours a secret."</p><p>"Uh...Heh...Heh...I may have mentioned a few things to him under the influence of too much rum, that time we went to the bar for our birthday." He said nervously sipping his tea. </p><p>"Uh-Huh well you know I think that we should put these little moments of ours on hold for awhile."</p><p>"Does that mean we're just going to sleep next Friday night?"</p><p>"Yes dear."</p><p>"Shoot." He mumbled.</p><p>After dinner the three of them sat in the living room to play cards together. From a distance they were being observed by her ghostly friends. Since neither of them could remember their own families or what it was like to have one save for Natsu, they couldn't help but be fascinated by this display. </p><p>"So that's what a family night looks like." Natsu said. </p><p>"Did you remember if you had ever spent any time with your dad or your brother?" Gray asked.</p><p>"No but I'm pretty sure my dad was a jerk to me in life just like he is to me in death."</p><p>"They say death changes people. Maybe he was a nice guy in life."</p><p>"Doubtful."</p><p>"If I think back hard enough I think I can remember a little about my mother." Juvia said. </p><p>"What do you remember?" Lucy asked her. </p><p>Juvia thought back as hard as she could. It was difficult but she could make out an image. It was very faint but she had a pretty good idea of what it was.</p><p>"I think she held me and I think she sang to me. And other times I think I can hear her voice saying 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we have to leave you. Je t'aime, Je t'aime'."</p><p>"Je what?" Natsu said. "What does that mean?"</p><p>"It's French. It means I love you."</p><p>"You were French?"</p><p>"I don't know but I guess my mother was. I wish I could remember more. It's taken me a whole century to remember those parts."</p><p>"I think I remember my mother being sad." Lucy said. "Kind but sad."</p><p>"Any idea why she was sad?" Juvia asked.</p><p>"No. It's just bits and pieces."</p><p>"What about you Gray? You remember anything about your parents? Anything at all?"</p><p>"Not really." He answered. "But I think I died mad at them because whenever I think about them I get angry."</p><p>"Funny the same thing happens to me whenever I try to think about who my father was." Lucy said. "Do you think our parents could have been bad to us?"</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe it's best that we don't remember our parents."</p><p>"Well I would given anything to remember mine." Juvia said. "Even if they were horrible, at least I would have some closure."</p><p>"There's no way your parents were horrible." Gray said.</p><p>"How do you know that?"</p><p>"Because you're much too nice to be the daughter of bad people."</p><p>"Thank you but you can be a nice person and not come from nice people. At least that what I always believed."</p><p>Suddenly they heard a loud noise coming from the empty flat that they lived in.</p><p>"What on earth was that?" Erza asked.</p><p>Wendy looked up to where her friends were and they gestured to her that they would take care of whatever made that noise and that it was nothing to worry about.</p><p>"It was probably just some old stuff falling over in the attic." Jellal concluded. </p><p>But it wasn't. The ghouls would soon discover that it was something much worse. They went up to their flat and saw that someone from the In-Between had opened a door to their world. </p><p>"Uh-oh." Natsu said.</p><p>"Alright no one panic." Lucy said. "Let's just close up the door before anything else gets out and find whatever dead thing is here."</p><p>"I'll lock the doors to the flat in case this thing is tangible." Juvia said grabbing the key form a nearby shelf and went downstairs to lock the doors.</p><p>Natsu, Gray, and Lucy started erasing the drawn on door while hoping that whatever got in there wasn't something that they couldn't handle. </p><p>"You know I can pretty much take anything from the other side." Natsu said. "There's nothing from the In-Between that scares."</p><p>"Nothing except hell hounds." Gray said.</p><p>"That's different they're not from the In-Between they're from Hell."</p><p>"What's a hell hound?" Lucy asked. "I've heard of them  but I never understood."</p><p>"They're slobbering, vicious, mangy mutts who reside in hell and there purpose is to devour any soul that tries to leave hell."</p><p>"Basically they're Satan's guard dogs." Gray said. "They make sure that anyone who was sent hell stays there and never escapes. They're not exactly evil ,they're just doing what their trained to do and also Natsu happens to be terrified of them."</p><p>"You're scared of a dog?" Lucy said.</p><p>"A dog that eats souls! And they're not cute! They're the most hideous things in the afterlife."</p><p>"Funny that's what I hear a lot of dead woman say about you." Gray joked.</p><p>"Uh...Guys what exactly does a hell hound look like?" Lucy asked nervously. </p><p>"Pretty much an overgrown dog." Natsu described. "With mangled black fur, glowing red eyes, ghostly characteristics, gives off a nasty odor, has a hideous overbite-"</p><p>"And a long flaming tail?" </p><p>"Yeah how did you know?"</p><p>She raised a trembling hand and pointed a finger behind them. They turned to see exactly what Natsu described standing in the corner, snarling at them. </p><p>"Oh sweet undertaker." Gray said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three of them stood there completely stiff as the hell hound stared them down with his soulless eyes. </p><p>"Nobody move a muscle." Gray whispered to Lucy and Natsu. </p><p>"Gray none of us have muscles." Natsu said. </p><p>"Whatever, just don't make any sudden movements." </p><p>They all stood completely still. If they still had heart beats they would be beating as fast as a conga drum. Then without warning the hound immediately started chasing them. On the other side of the flat, Juvia had just finished locking all doors when she heard the sound of her friends screaming in terror. </p><p>"What on earth?" Juvia rushed to the flat where the hell hound was mauling Natsu's face. "What happened?!"</p><p>"A hell hound got in." Lucy said.</p><p>"And apparently moron is it's favorite snack." Gray said.</p><p>"Don't just stand there!" Natsu shouted. "Get it off me!"</p><p>Natsu ran around like a mad man as the hell hound continued trying to eat his face off.</p><p>"Get it off! Get it off!" </p><p>"Hold still!" Lucy leaned over and tried to somehow grab the hound.</p><p>"Nice doggy, good doggy." Juvia said also trying to grab it. "Please get off of Natsu."</p><p>"My face! My beautiful face!" Natsu cried out.</p><p>"Beautiful? Compared to what?" Gray said.</p><p>"You could try helping us you know!" Lucy said.</p><p>"Alright I got it." He made his cane appear and started trying to hit the demonic dog with it but he kept missing and hitting Natsu instead.</p><p>"Ow! Hey! Oof! Ouch! How is this supposed to help me?!" Natsu said.</p><p>"Stop moving so much!" Gray said.</p><p>"You expect me to just hold still and let it eat me?!"</p><p>Natsu eventually lost his balance and fell over. Allowing the hell hound to start mauling every part of his body.</p><p>"Ow! Help! My leg! My leg!" He hollered. "No don't bite me there! Ahhh!"</p><p>"Sit doggy! Bad doggy! Don't eat the smelly ghoul!" Gray demanded as he continued trying to hit the hound with his cane. </p><p>But that did nothing. So in a moment of desperation Natsu tore off Gray's skeletal right arm and held it up.</p><p>"Here doggy! See the bone?! Want the bone?! Fetch!" Natsu then threw the arm across the floor. The hound got off of Natsu and went after it.</p><p>"Hey!" Gray said angrily. "That's my arm!"</p><p>"Sorry Gray but I was desperate." Natsu said.</p><p>The hell hound grabbed hold of the skeletal arm and began to gnaw on it.</p><p>"Give me back my arm you stupid mutt!" Gray demanded. </p><p>It barked viciously at Gray when he tried to make a grab for his arm. It then spat the arm out which was covered now covered in supernatural spit and started to pull on the skirt of Juvia's dress.</p><p>"Stop that!" Juvia demanded as she tried to pull her skirt out of it's mouth. "Let go of that right now! I mean it! This is highly disrespectful!"</p><p>"You disgusting mongrel!" Gray said angrily. "You got saliva all over my arm! You die for this!"</p><p>Gray moved to hit him with his cane but then the hound pulled Juvia's skirt to where Gray could get a good look at her panties which distracted him. </p><p>"Oh my." He said feeling flustered.</p><p>"Eeek!" Juvia cried before shoving the hound in embarrassment which was enough to make it let go of her. </p><p>It then turned it's attention to Lucy who became completely frozen with fear. It sniffed her a couple of times and eventually raised up it's leg to pee on her boots.</p><p>"Eww! Get away from me!" She screamed. </p><p>They were all making a huge noise which didn't go unheard by Wendy and her family.</p><p>"Hey does anyone else hear a dog?" Erza asked.</p><p>"Don't be silly Mom." Wendy laughed nervously. "Why would a dog be here? How could a dog even get in here?"</p><p>"I could've sworn I heard a dog barking."</p><p>"It's probably from outside." Jellal said. </p><p>"I guess but it sounded like it was coming from just above our heads."</p><p>"Uh...Who wants a snack?" Wendy said. "You guys continued playing cards and I'll get us a little snack. Excuse me."</p><p>She got up from the table went down to the end of the hall where the door to the empty flat stood. It was locked but she had a spare key so she unlocked it and went up the stairs. </p><p>"What's going on?" She asked and she quickly received her answer when she saw her friends being attacked by a dog that was unlike any other she had ever seen. They had just managed to finally to get it away from Lucy when it sniffed the air and realized that there was something else in this room. Something alive. Following it's nose, it looked over and spotted Wendy at the doorway.</p><p>"Wendy run!" Lucy called. </p><p>She ran, the ghouls moved to grab the hell hound but it moved too quickly for them. It chased Wendy around and around until at last it managed to jump on to her. Wendy turned as white as a ghost, her heart was pounding, and her eyes pleaded with this beast not to kill her. It sniffed her again and for a moment it looked like it was about to bite her but instead it did something completely different. It licked her cheek.</p><p>"Huh?" Wendy said.</p><p>It proceeded to give her face slobbery kisses which tickled her and made her laugh.</p><p>"Stop it! It tickles! Stop!" She laughed.</p><p>Gray, Juvia, Natsu, and Lucy looked at them in shock and confusion.</p><p>"I don't believe this." Gray said.</p><p>"Why is it not trying to eat her?" Natsu said. "Why is it being affectionate with her?"</p><p>"How should I know?" </p><p>"Down boy." Wendy said. "Sit."</p><p>At once it got off of her and sat down obediently. </p><p>"Um...Lie down."</p><p>He did as he was told.</p><p>"Rollover?"</p><p>He did that as well.</p><p>"Speak?"</p><p>He barked.</p><p>"What the hell is this?!" Natsu asked. "It attacks me but then it starts being all sweet around her? What's the big idea?"</p><p>"We'll worry about that later." Lucy said. "Right now let's get this thing out of here before it gets away and hurts somebody."</p><p>"And how do we do that without getting mauled to pieces?" Gray asked.</p><p>"We could try to get a leash for him. They have specially made leashes for hell hounds over in the In-Between." Juvia said. </p><p>"Then we'll get one. Natsu, you and I can go to the In-Between to get the leash. Gray, you and Juvia stay behind and make sure Fido of the dead doesn't get out to attack anyone else." Lucy said. "Wendy do you think that you can keep him calm while we're gone?" </p><p>"I'll try." She kneeled down and started to gently stroke the hell hound. It laid it's great big head on it's lap, panting, and being extremely gentle with her.</p><p>"Again I don't believe this." Gray said. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natsu and Lucy left for the In-Between. Gray and Juvia just stayed behind to help Wendy keep the hell hound under control. They couldn't believe how gentle and well behaved the demonic dog was behaving around Wendy. It acted like it didn't have a mean bone in it's body. </p><p>"I just don't understand this." Gray said. "Why is being so sweet of all of sudden?" </p><p>"I don't know." Wendy said. "But I hope Natsu and Lucy hurry back. If I don't go back to the living room soon my parents are going to get suspicious." </p><p>Unfortunately that happened sooner than she thought. She could already hear her parents calling her name. </p><p>"Oh no." She said. "I have to get back down there." </p><p>"No way are you leaving us alone with this thing!" Gray said. </p><p>"I'll be right back Gray. You and I know both know that if Mom and Dad come up here things will only get worse. Besides I think he's gone to sleep now." </p><p>Indeed it had fallen asleep. </p><p>"I guess if it's sleeping then there's no harm and leaving him alone for a little while." Juvia said. </p><p>"Great." </p><p>Wendy carefully slid out from under the hound. To her relief the hound did not wake. She then quietly left the flat and went into the living room. </p><p>"Wendy there you are." Jellal said. "What took you so long?" </p><p>"I couldn't find anything snack wise." She lied. </p><p>"But you weren't in the kitchen. I checked." </p><p>"Oh I...I...I heard a strange noise and I wanted to see what it was." Technically not a lie. </p><p>"Oh I see. Well honey your mother pulled out the photo albums. Let's take a walk down memory lane." </p><p>"Okay." </p><p>As for Gray and Juvia the two of them just stood in fearful silence. Hoping that the sleeping hell hound would not wake. </p><p>"Gray." She whispered. "I'm scared." </p><p>"I'm scared too." He whispered back. "But we should be fine as long as we're quiet." </p><p>"Hey while we have a moment alone I would like to ask you something." </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Well back there...When the dog was pulling on my skirt." Gray became stiff when he realized what she was talking about. "You...You peeked right?" </p><p>"Uh...I...I wouldn't exactly call it peeking. I mean...It was more like an accidental glance...I apologise for doing such an uncouth act but it was unintentional I assure you." </p><p>"No one else saw right?" </p><p>"No." </p><p>"You won't tell anyone you saw right?" </p><p>"I wouldn't dare." </p><p>"I don't think a man has ever seen any part of me that I keep under wraps." </p><p>"Believe me I found no pleasure in seeing your drawers...Duh! Not that you're lower area isn't lovely.  No wait! Oh God that makes me sound so depraved. I mean! I mean! Oh I'm just digging myself a bigger hole aren't I?" </p><p>"Uhhhh...." Juvia said not sure how to respond to his words. "Listen I know it was an accident so I won't hold it against you."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"But I don't think Lucy will be so understanding about it so I won't mention it to her. She thinks all men are perverts."</p><p>"If I may ask, do you have any idea why she has such a low opinion of men."</p><p>"I wouldn't know. I've asked her about it but she doesn't know either. She just feels this instinctual dislike of the opposite sex. I think it might have something to do with how she died."</p><p>"What makes you say that?"</p><p>"Well she doesn't know why she dislikes men and yet she feels the need to dislike them. I figured if we have a certain emotion about something but we don't why and yet it feels instinctual that we feel that way about a certain thing it must be because of something from our lives. For example some years back I saw a young couple walking by the house late at night. I suppose they were hiking or something like that and they decided to dance with each other even though there was no music and as I was watching them I started to cry."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"That's the thing I don't know. But watching them made me so very sad. Sad enough to shed tears which I found rather odd at first because I didn't think I could shed tears anymore."</p><p>"I'm not surprised. They say that the dead are the ones who feel the most sadness."</p><p>"Still it was so strange. I just couldn't stop feeling sad and I didn't know why." </p><p>"Well I don't know what's so sad about dancing. Unless in life you dreamed of becoming a dancer only to find out that you have no rhythm."</p><p>"I don't remember what happened before I died but I'm sure that's not why I was crying. Does anything like that ever happen to you?"</p><p>"No. Not at all."</p><p>"I guess that just makes me a oddball huh? It's so frustrating you know? Feeling something for a certain thing and not having the slightest idea why."</p><p>Gray looked around the area to make sure that no one else was around to hear them. And by no one else he meant Natsu because if he knew about this he'd never let him stop hearing about it.</p><p>"Okay I don't know why I'm telling you this but you have to keep it a secret okay?"</p><p>"Keep what a secret?"</p><p>"I lied. I actually have had something like what you're talking about."</p><p>"Really? What is it?"</p><p>"Swear that you won't tell anyone."</p><p>"I swear I won't."</p><p>"Alright so the thing is...Every year on one particular day, at night I start to cry."</p><p>"You cry?"</p><p>"Yes but it's only on that one day."</p><p>"It's nothing to be ashamed of. What day is it?"</p><p>"I'm not telling but on that day just before I go to bed I start crying and I don't know why. It's like I can't stop myself. I feel this horrible feeling in my heart...If I still have one and I just can't figure out the reason behind it."</p><p>"Oh Gray."</p><p>"Remember this is our little secret. You tell no one about this especially Natsu. If he ever knew that I got teary eyed he would mock me about it for the rest of my afterlife."</p><p>"I won't say a word." She assured him. "If there's one thing I can do it's keep a secret."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wendy sat with her parents on the couch and together they looked through the photo albums together. Some were of Wendy when she was a baby and a toddler, others were of her and her parents on special occasions and holidays, and some were of her parents in their youth and other family members. One picture in particular was of a boy and a dog. They were playing together in a backyard. It was a very old picture. She could tell because it didn't have any color.</p><p>"Hey Mom, Dad who's this?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"Oh that's your grandfather when he was a boy." Jellal said.</p><p>"That's grandpa?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"He had a dog?"</p><p>"Yes. He told me stories about him when I was growing up. He loved that dog, it was his best friend in the whole world. But then he lost him."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Well your grandpa grew up in a poor part of the neighborhood and a lot of the older kids would pick on him when he was little. Now his dog was protective of him so much so that one day when of those rotten older kids tried to beat up your grandpa his dog bit him."</p><p>"Serves him right."</p><p>"I agree but that bully's dad was the landlord of the building where your grandpa lived and he threatened to have your grandpa and his family evicted if they didn't get rid of it. So they sent him to the pound. Your grandpa was devastated."</p><p>"Did he ever see the dog again?"</p><p>"No but he found out years later that his dog had been adopted by a man who abused him, he turned mean, and had to put down poor thing. It broke your grandpa's heart."</p><p>"That's sad."</p><p>Wendy looked at the picture and took notice of the tag the dog was wearing. She then remembered that the hell hound had been wearing a tag.</p><p>"Dad do you know what the dog's name was?"</p><p>"I think his name was Percival but I can't be sure."</p><p>"Excuse me, I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom."</p><p>Wendy left the living room and went back to the empty flat. She was relieved to find that the hell hound was still asleep. She quietly bent down and checked his dog tag. The name Percival was engraved on it just as she suspected.</p><p>"I think I know this dog." Wendy said.</p><p>"You do?" Gray asked.</p><p>"Well sort of. I mean I didn't know him personally but someone in my family did."</p><p>"I don't follow."</p><p>"This dog's name is Percival. I just found out that my grandpa had a dog named Percival. What if this dog is him?"</p><p>"Doubtful. Hell hounds have never lived on earth."</p><p>"But what if he wasn't always a hell hound? What if he was once a regular dog? But he died."</p><p>"I read something about that." Juvia said. "I wanted to know if animals had afterlife so I read a book titled: Animals and Death. One page told me that sometimes hell hounds are the ghosts of dogs who were abused and mistreated in life so they turned bitter and vicious."</p><p>"That's what happened to my grandpa's dog after he was taken from him." Wendy said.</p><p>"I guess that would explain why he's so tame with you." Gray deduced. "He probably smells your grandpa's blood in you."</p><p>"Which means that he's not so far gone that he doesn't remember my grandpa or the dog he used to be." Wendy said. "Gray when Natsu and Lucy come back what are you all going to do with Percival?"</p><p>"Give him to the In-Between authorities so they can take him back to hell."</p><p>"Wait you can't do that."</p><p>"What do you mean we can't do that? We have to. This mutt is too dangerous to leave it here."</p><p>"But he's not a bad dog. He's just hurting."</p><p>"I understand Wendy." Juvia said. "But he can't stay here. He's trained to eat ghosts and ghouls regardless if they're evil or not."</p><p>"But there must be an alternative. Can't he go to heaven?"</p><p>"Only if he can let go of his hurt and find peace...Or at least that's what I read."</p><p>"Then why don't we do that? Why don't help him find peace?"</p><p>"How are we supposed to do that?" Gray said. "It's not like we can put him down. He's already dead."</p><p>"Maybe if he saw Grandpa again he's find peace. Think about it. Despite all the abuse and hell and everything he still loves my grandpa. Maybe if he knew that my grandpa was alright he'd find peace."</p><p>"I guess we could give it a try." Juvia said.</p><p>"Tell me you're not agreeing to this." Gray said to her.</p><p>"I'll admit it's risky but it's a dog Gray. Animals aren't like people, they can't help it if they turn bad and I believe everyone deserves a second chance."</p><p>"It tried to eat us."</p><p>"Technically it only tried to eat Natsu."</p><p>"And it gnawed on my arm!"</p><p>"Well it's not like you felt any pain from it. Besides I think Wendy's theory makes lot of sense."</p><p>"I don't."</p><p>"Gray I don't like the idea of anyone going to hell especially when the soul turned bad because of hurt and suffering. If we can help this poor creature reform and find peace in heaven why can't we?"</p><p>"Three words sweetheart, undead dog chow. That's what we'll be if he stays."</p><p>"But Gray." Wendy said. "You have to at least let us try."</p><p>Tears threatened to well up in Wendy's eyes and she pouted in a way that made guilt run through Gray like a knife.</p><p>"Alright. I guess we can try." He said giving in. "But how exactly do we accomplish this?"</p><p>"I'll ask my dad to invite my grandpa over for a visit." Wendy said. "I haven't seen him in awhile because he's been having health issues. He's stable now so I'm sure that he'll be able to come and he should be eager to visit." </p><p>"But what do we do with the dog until he gets here? He's only calm around you."</p><p>"Keep him on that leash that Natsu and Lucy are getting. That should keep him from attacking you all until we get this sorted out."</p><p>"Okay. But Natsu isn't going to like this. Then again since when have I ever cared if he liked something?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't long before Natsu and Lucy returned with a leash. Wendy explained to them who Percival was and what her idea for him was, Lucy agreed to help but Natsu wasn't too keen to go along with this.</p><p>"No way!" He said. "There is no way this slobbering beast is staying here a moment longer!"</p><p>"But Natsu." Wendy pleaded. "He won't be here long. I just need to help him move on."</p><p>"I don't care."</p><p>"You don't care if a dog who's in unbearable pain due to something beyond his control doesn't find any peace? You just want him to spend the rest of his afterlife suffering?" Her eyes started to swell with tears and her lip quivered.</p><p>"Oh no. No. That's not going to work. You can do that all day if you want, it's not going to change anything." Natsu tried to keep a stiff face and ignore the little girl threatening to cry but in the end he couldn't resist. Much like Gray guilt had a way of making crumble to pieces. "Fine."</p><p>"Thank you." Wendy then hooked Percival up to the specially made leash and tied the other end to a nearby pole that was in the room. "There, now he shouldn't give you all any trouble."</p><p>With that said and done she left the flat. The four ghouls looked at the leashed up hell hound nervously.</p><p>"Just so we're clear, you guys did get a strong brand right?" Gray asked.</p><p>"Yes." Lucy said.</p><p>"Then he shouldn't be able break loose." Juvia said. "We should probably just relax and get some sleep now."</p><p>Percival turned his piercing gaze toward them which made them all feel as if they couldn't move an inch. He then moved to bark viciously at them. On instinct Gray and Juvia moved to hold each other protectively as did Natsu and Lucy. Their artificial bodies trembled with fear as they held on to the other person, hoping that the hound's leash wouldn't suddenly break and they would be attacked. Luckily the leash was very strong and it held the hell hound back. When Percival realized that he couldn't get to them he stopped barking and decided to just settle down and sleep.</p><p>"I really hate dogs." Natsu blubbered.</p><p>"Hard to believe that anything like that could have once been lovable." Lucy shivered.</p><p>"I think we all better sleep with one eye open tonight." Juvia trembled.</p><p>"Agreed." Gray gulped.</p><p>It wasn't until now that the undead gentlemen realized they had their arms securely around the waists of their female roommates while the undead ladies realized that they had their arms around the necks of their male roommates.</p><p>"Oh my!" Juvia gasped.</p><p>"I apologize!" Gray said.</p><p>They immediately let go of each other and took a few steps away from the other person.</p><p>"Okay this is awkward." Lucy said feeling relieved that she didn't have sweat glands anymore because if she did she would have been sweating like crazy right now. "Sorry Natsu."</p><p>"It's okay. I kind of like this." He said with a grin.</p><p>Her embarrassment quickly turned to irritation.</p><p>"Get your hands off me!" She demanded.</p><p>"Hey you grabbed me first babe! Not that I'm complaining."</p><p>He removed his hands from Lucy's body and she moved as far away from him as possible. As for Wendy, she went back into the living room to talk to her parents about her grandfather.</p><p>"Mom and Dad." She said. "I was wondering, could we invite Grandpa over for a visit?"</p><p>"What brought this on?" Jellal said.</p><p>"Well after talking about him I realized that we haven't seen him in a very long time and he must be so lonely."</p><p>"He's not that lonely sweetie. He lives with your Unlce Mystogan remember?"</p><p>"Oh yeah but still he probably misses us and I miss him. So why don't we invite him over?"</p><p>"I think that would be a wonderful idea." Erza said. "We'll call him tonight and ask him to come over tomorrow."</p><p>"Thanks Mom." Wendy said. "Listen I'm getting tired so can I go to bed now?"</p><p>"Sure. We'll see you in the morning."</p><p>"Goodnight Mom. Goodnight Dad."</p><p>"Goodnight Wendy." Her parents said before going upstairs to her bedroom.</p><p>"Do you really think that inviting my dad over is a good idea." Jellal said.</p><p>"You don't want to see your father?" Erza asked.</p><p>"It's not that it's just that Dad hasn't really been the same since Mom died and well he's...He's gotten to where he barely knows his own name."</p><p>"But he's still a sweet man and you know how much he adores Wendy. Remember how he reacted when she was born?"</p><p>"Yes I do." Jellal chuckled. "He said that she was most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen and even though we were teenagers when we had her, Dad said he was so proud of me for stepping up to be a devoted father and husband. Unlike your mother."</p><p>"Now you know that Mother was just as happy about Wendy's birth as we all were. She held her and said that she could already tell that Wendy would be a bright and talented girl."</p><p>"Yeah and then she said what shame it was that she would have an idiot for a father."</p><p>"She was joking Jellal."</p><p>"Oh please there was no way she was joking. That woman has no sense of humor."</p><p>"Enough about Mom. I'm going to read a little while before turning in. Why don't you call your father?"</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>Jellal picked up the phone and dialed the number for his brother's house. Three years prior Jellal's parents had been in a car accident which took his mother's life and left his father with a little brain damage. Both the death of his wife and the damage to his brain had taken a huge toll on the poor man. He fell into a depression, his health declined, his memory tended to come and go, it was just terrible. Recently he had gotten better and had moved in with Jellal's twin brother Mystogan.</p><p>"Hi Dad it's me." Jellal said over the phone. "It's Jellal...Your son Dad...Yes Dad you have a son, two in fact. You're living with one of them... No Mystogan is not a live in nurse he's my brother! Your son! We've been through this a hundred times...Anyway Dad I was wondering if you would like to visit me tomorrow...Because I want to see you and so do Erza and Wendy....They're my wife and daughter...Yes I got married and had a kid, you were at my wedding and you were there when my daughter was born...Look do you wanna come Dad or not?...Okay good. I'll see you there. Love you too. Goodbye."</p><p>He hung up and went upstairs to join his wife.</p><p>"So is he coming?" Erza asked him.</p><p>"He's coming." Her husband sighed in frustration. "But I doubt he'll know who the heck we are when he gets here."</p><p>He then pulled the covers over himself and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day a taxi pulled up in front of the house. Stepping out out of the taxi was an old man with a cane. Jellal, Erza, and Wendy quickly went outside to greet him.</p><p>"Hi Dad. Glad you could make it." Jellal said with a smile.</p><p>"Who are you?" The old man asked.</p><p>"I'm your son Dad."</p><p>"Mystogan?"</p><p>"No Dad it's Jellal."</p><p>"Oh yeah you're the one who didn't go to college."</p><p>Jellal's smile dropped into an annoyed frown.</p><p>"Dad you remember my wife Erza?"</p><p>"Erza you look more beautiful than ever." He said smiling at her.</p><p>"Thank you Omar." She said smiling back. "How are you?"</p><p>"As well as a man in my condition can be."</p><p>"Hi Grandpa." Wendy said hugging him.</p><p>"Hello Sweetie pie. Look at you, you're looking more and more like your mother each time I see you. So pretty." He turned to Jellal and Erza. "You better be on your toes when this one starts dating, she'll have to beat those boys off with a stick."</p><p>"Why don't we all go inside for some coffee?" Erza suggested.</p><p>"That would be great. Decafe for me please." He said to the a tree.</p><p>"Dad we're over here." Jellal said.</p><p>"Huh? Oh there you are."</p><p>"Dad that's a rock. Here let me help you inside."</p><p>Once inside, Erza went into the kitchen to prepare some coffee while Jellal and Wendy sat Omar down in the living room.</p><p>"Oh I forgot my bags." He said.</p><p>"I'll get them Dad."</p><p>"No I can get them. I'm elderly not infirmed."</p><p>"Wendy talk with your grandfather while I get his things." Jellal then went outside to get Omar's suitcases.</p><p>"Your father thinks I'm too old to do anything. But let me tell you sweetie, I'm a lot more competent than he realizes."</p><p>"Grandpa you're talking to the lamp." Wendy said.</p><p>"I am? Oh curse this left eye of mine!" He said. "It's been making me half blind since the accident."</p><p>"Grandpa can I talk to you about something?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Grandpa do you remember when you were a little boy?"</p><p>"Sometimes I do sometimes I don't."</p><p>"Do you remember ever owning a dog named Percival?"</p><p>"Percival?" He said. "You know about Percival?"</p><p>"I saw a picture of you with him. Here it is." Wendy handed him the photo.</p><p>Omar ran his fingers over the photograph of himself as a boy and his beloved pet dog. It had been so many years since he had been that happy carefree child and even many more years since he had thought of Percival.</p><p>"I never did forgive myself for sending him to that pound. He was a good dog. He didn't deserve what happened to him."</p><p>"Dad told me what happened. It wasn't your fault Grandpa. You were just a little boy and you would have been evicted."</p><p>"Still I feel like I betrayed my best friend. He lived a miserable life after we sent him away. I just wish I could let him know that I didn't do it because I didn't love him anymore. That I had no choice."</p><p>"Maybe I can help with that." Wendy said. "Come with me Grandpa."</p><p>She told her parents that she was going on a walk with her grandfather then took Omar outside.</p><p>"Wait right here." She told him.</p><p>She went back inside and into the empty flat where her friends were keeping Percival.</p><p>"Are you sure about this?" Natsu asked her.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>Wendy undid the leash and took Percival outside to meet her grandfather but she went out the backdoor so her parents wouldn't see the hound.</p><p>"Good Lord!" The old man cried out in horror upon seeing the frightening looking canine. "Is that thing real?! Or did they put too much morphine in my medicine again?!"</p><p>"Don't be afraid Grandpa. It's Percival." Wendy explained.</p><p>"What? That's impossible. He's dead."</p><p>"Just let him smell you."</p><p>The old man was very afraid at the moment. But he trusted his granddaughter so he moved his trembling hand toward the hell hound's nose. The canine sniffed his hand then without warning he grabbed hold of Omar's hat right off his head. When Omar tried to take it from him, the dog playfully kept him from it.</p><p>"Hey give that back you..." He trailed off when he realized that a long time ago his own dog would grab his favorite baseball cap right off of his head and tease him with it when he was a boy.</p><p>"Percival?" He said in disbelief. "Percival is that really you?"</p><p>The dog barked as if he was confirming his accusation then both of their amazements the horrifying appearance of the hell hound faded and was replaced by the appearance of gentle looking at. Bernard dog.</p><p>"Percival!" Omar cried happily upon recognizing his dog's true form. Percival dropped the hat, ran to Omar, and started licking his face. Omar laughed and threw his arms around the dog's neck, hugging him tightly. "Oh Percival! I've missed you so much!"</p><p>Wendy smiled as she saw how happy both her grandpa and her dog looked and her smile only grew bigger as she watched them play in the yard just like they used to do. By afternoon's end they had both fallen asleep underneath a tree. When sun down came she moved to wake her grandpa up only to stop when she saw the sleeping dog Percival start to disappear.</p><p>"What's happening?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"He's moving on." Said the voice of Juvia who suddenly appeared. "He's found peace Wendy. There's no more hurt or anger in his heart. There's no reason for him to dwell any longer."</p><p>"Where's he going? He's not going back to hell is he?"</p><p>"No dear. He's going to a place where he'll always be happy and he'll never be hurt again. Now you know what was holding him back. When the poor dog died all he wanted was to see his boy again. To know if he still loves him and was okay. Thanks to you he's assured of both."</p><p>"What about Grandpa?"</p><p>"Your grandfather will probably think it was all dream."</p><p>"Will he ever see him again? Will I ever see him again?"</p><p>"Not while the two of are alive. No. Once someone moves on, once their business is finished, they go to heaven and they never come back."</p><p>"Never?"</p><p>"Never."</p><p>"Do does that mean when all of you move on I'll never see you guys again?"</p><p>Juvia sighed and gave her, her most gentle look.</p><p>"Yes. I'm afraid so. At least not when you're still alive. The dead isn't meant to stay on earth forever, that just makes their suffering prolonged."</p><p>"But you all are my only friends. I don't want you to go away forever."</p><p>"We don't have a choice. Sooner or later we'll solve our unfinished business and when that happens we'll have to go. Weather we want to or not."</p><p>"It's not fair." She said hugging her waist.</p><p>"I know." Juvia said hugging her back. "I know."</p><p>
  <b>P.S All Dogs Go to Heaven.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Wendy's grandfather went back home to live with her uncle. Both of her parents were away at work and Wendy attended school like she always did but she couldn't help but feel a little upset over what she had learned yesterday. She had grown very fond of her new friends. Her only friends. So if the day came that they had to move on, in other words she'd be all alone. Yes she still had her parents and she did love them but they weren't always around. She didn't voice her feelings to anyone especially not the ghouls because she didn't want them to feel guilty for something they couldn't control.</p><p>When she came home she went straight to her bedroom, sat on her bed, and started doing her homework. She hoped that it would be able to take her mind off of how upset she was for a little while. Wendy was very good at hiding her feelings but the deceased as I mentioned early have a way of sensing how someone really feels.</p><p>"She's sad." Juvia said to the others.</p><p>"We know." Gray said. "We can feel it."</p><p>"And it hurts." Natsu said. "I'd be crying if I still had tear ducts."</p><p>"What's got her so upset?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"Yesterday I told her that once we solve our unfinished business we would move on." Juvia explained.</p><p>"Well she knew about that."</p><p>"Yes but she didn't know once that happened she'd never see us again. At least not while she's still alive."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"Well it's not goodbye forever." Natsu said. "She'll see us again when she's dead."</p><p>"I wouldn't tell her that if I were you." Gray said. "That wouldn't exactly help."</p><p>"Should we talk to her?" Lucy suggested.</p><p>"I don't know. I sense that she doesn't want us to know how upset she is." Gray said.</p><p>"She's afraid of being all alone." Juvia said. "The poor thing thinks we're the only ones who will be there for her when she needs someone."</p><p>"What about her parents?" Lucy said. "Sure they work but we can all feel how much they love that child."</p><p>"That's thing Lucy. She is a child and like most children she doesn't always understand how working parents struggle. They don't want to work so much and they'd rather be with their children but they have to be able to provide too."</p><p>"I wish there was something we could do."</p><p>"Maybe we can?" Natsu said. "Bosses make people work right?"</p><p>"Duh." Gray said.</p><p>"No problem. I posses the bosses and give the parents a few days off. It's brilliant."</p><p>"Yeah brilliant. But what happens when the bosses gain control of their bodies again and have absolutely no memory of giving them a few days off so they fire them for not coming into work?"</p><p>"Alright so that plan is a dud. I'll think of something else. It'll come to me. I just need something to get my thinking going." He looked over at Juvia's dress and before anyone could react he lifted up her skirt. "Oh yeah now I've got something!"</p><p>"Ahh!" Juvia screamed.</p><p>"You sick bastard!" Gray shouted before bashing on Natsu on the head five times.</p><p>"Ow...I lost it." Natsu groaned.</p><p>"No kidding." Lucy said.</p><p>For the rest of the day the four of them watched Wendy quietly and out of sight. Observing just how she was feeling. Her father was working late so he wouldn't be home for a long time, Erza came home but she had still had work to do. She didn't even come down to dinner. At nine o'clock when Wendy went to bed her friends finally decided to talk to her.</p><p>"Are you okay sweetie?" Juvia asked.</p><p>"I'm fine." Wendy answered.</p><p>"You don't look fine." Natsu said.</p><p>"And you don't feel fine either." Gray added.</p><p>"How do you know how I feel?"</p><p>"Ghosts and ghouls are highly empathetic. We have a sense that allows us to feel what living people feel. At least when they're nearby."</p><p>"So you guys can feel what I feel?"</p><p>"In a sense."</p><p>"And we can feel how sad you are." Lucy said.</p><p>Wendy looked down at her knees.</p><p>"Honey we know you're upset about us moving on one day." Gray said. "We know you're going to miss us and we're going to miss you but Lord knows when we'll ever sort out our business. None of us can even remember what it is."</p><p>"You'll probably have passed away and moved on yourself by the time we get around to it." Natsu said.</p><p>"Do you guys want to move on?"</p><p>The four of them looked each other before Lucy decided to answer for them.</p><p>"Wendy we...We do want to but... There's nothing for us here in earth. We don't have a living body any more so we can't really enjoy anything on earth. We can't be seen or heard or touched by anyone except you. We can't feel or taste or smell and being on earth is a constant reminder of that."</p><p>"I never thought of that. I didn't know you all were so miserable here."</p><p>"We're not miserable. We just want to feel alive again and moving on will allow us to do that."</p><p>"Then I won't be upset about this anymore."</p><p>"Wendy it's okay to be upset about this." Juvia said.</p><p>"No. If moving on we'll make you all happy then I'll be happy for you. I won't cry or feel sad. I won't be selfish."</p><p>"Kid you're anything but that." Natsu said.</p><p>"Thanks Natsu." She said with a smile. "Listen I have a big day at school tomorrow so can you guys leave my room so I can get some sleep."</p><p>"Sure thing." Natsu said. "Goodnight kid."</p><p>"Goodnight Wendy." Gray and Lucy said.</p><p>"Goodnight guys." Wendy said.</p><p>Natsu, Lucy, and Gray quickly disappeared into the wall. But Juvia stayed behind a little longer just to make sure that Wendy was fine.</p><p>"You sure you're alright?" She asked.</p><p>"Uh-huh. I feel so silly getting upset about this. I kind of wish my dad was here though. He usually helps me in these situations."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"Well when I was little and I would get sad he would sing to me to make me feel better."</p><p>"Really? I sing a little. If you'd like I could sing to you."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Now I'm no professional opera singer so please don't be too critical of me." She joked which made Wendy giggle.</p><p>Juvia chose to sing a lullaby that she remembered from her past but couldn't place where she had heard this song or learned it. But it was a sweet little song. Perfect for this situation.</p><p>
  <em>"Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour</em><br/>
<em>I am forever yours</em><br/>
<em>Sweet dreams, sweet dreams mon cher</em><br/>
<em>You're always in my prayer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Softly, sweetly</em><br/>
<em>Wrapped up in heaven's arms</em><br/>
<em>Sailing, soaring over the moon</em><br/>
<em>Gathering star dust.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Be still, be safe, be sure</em><br/>
<em>Je t'aime, je t'aime </em>
  <em>toujour</em>
  <em>." </em>
</p><p>Her voice was very beautiful and gentle much like Juvia herself and the song helped Wendy get more comfortable. Now unknown to both of them, Gray had come back to see what was keeping Juvia and when he heard her singing he couldn't help but feel a sense nostalgic and familiarity. Like he had heard that exact song bring sung by that exact voice.</p><p>
  <em>"Wishing, praying</em><br/>
<em>All of your dreams come true.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please remember</em><br/>
<em>Where'er you are my heart is with you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sweet dreams, sweet dreams mon cher</em><br/>
<em>Always in my prayer</em><br/>
<em>I am forever yours</em><br/>
<em>Je t'aime, je t'aime </em>
  <em>toujour</em>
  <em>." </em>
</p><p>By the time her song had finished Wendy had fallen asleep. Juvia kissed Wendy's forehead and moved toward the wall where she saw Gray.</p><p>"When did you get here?" She asked.</p><p>"Just a few minutes ago." He said. "Nice song. Where did you hear it?"</p><p>"I don't know. I remember the song but not where it came from."</p><p>"Huh..."</p><p>"Something wrong?"</p><p>"No. No. We better leave now."</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>Then quietly they disappeared into the wall. Shortly after they left Erza came upstairs and creaked the door open to Wendy's bedroom. She thought that she had heard someone singing in this room. A woman. But all she saw was her daughter sound asleep in bed.</p><p>"I must be overworking myself way too hard." She told herself. "I'm hearing things."</p><p>She quietly closed the door and went back downstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halloween was coming up soon and Wendy was very excited. True she may have been too old for trick or treating but she still wanted to do something to celebrate the holiday. Lucky for her, her school was having a party. One where there would be dancing, costumes, and plenty of treats. </p><p>"I can't wait." Wendy told her friends. </p><p>"We can't wait either." Lucy told her. </p><p>"You guys celebrate Halloween?" </p><p>"Sure we do. It's one of our favorite holidays because it's the one day of the year where all ghosts and ghouls can be seen among the living." </p><p>"And since everyone is in costume on this day no one freaks out when they do see us." Natsu said. </p><p>"It's so nice to be acknowledge by people and not have them run away in fear." Juvia said. "We don't do much. We just go out, walk around, try to meet people-" </p><p>"Scare the locals." Gray added. "And believe me no one is better at scaring than me and Natsu." </p><p>"And this is the one day of the year when the girls don't get mad at us for scaring people." Natsu said. "Right ladies?" </p><p>"Yes because it's a part of the holiday but please don't go too far." Lucy said.</p><p>"Yes please remember the lot of them are children." Juvia said. </p><p>"You broads are no fun." </p><p>"Listen after school today my dad's taking me to pick out my costume. Do you guys wanna come?" Wendy asked. "We're going to an annual Halloween store that opens every year. They have the best costumes and decorations." </p><p>"Why not? It might be interesting to see how living society views us." Gray said. </p><p>"We'll follow your father when he leaves to pick you up." Juvia said. </p><p>"Great." </p><p>Wendy then grabbed her backpack and went to meet her father outside.</p><p>"It really stinks that we only get one day to be visible to everybody." Natsu said. </p><p>"True but maybe it's for the best." Lucy said. "If too many people knew about us it would probably lead to trouble." </p><p>"Let's just be happy that we at least get this day." Gray said. </p><p>"I wonder what Wendy will be doing for the occasion." Juvia said. "Probably something very fun." </p><p>"I wish we could've celebrated halloween the way people do it nowadays." Lucy said. </p><p>"How do you know none of us did?" </p><p>"Because we all died a hundred years ago and around the time we were children Halloween was considered a day to be feared not celebrated. We all probably all spent our Halloweens locked in our houses." </p><p>"Probably." Gray said.</p><p>...</p><p>After Wendy got in her father's car he drove her to school and dropped her off. She was running a little late so she rushed over to class. In her haste to get there she accidentally bumped into a boy who was around her age which led to her dropping all her stuff.</p><p>"Oh sorry." She said scrambling to pick up her things. "I'm such an idiot! I really should look where I'm going!" </p><p>"No it's okay. Accidents happen." The boy said. "Here let me help." </p><p>He bent down to pick up her books. </p><p>"Thank you but you don't have to. It's my fault." Wendy protested. </p><p>"I know but I want to." He handed her back her books once he got them all.</p><p>"Again thank you. Thank you so much." </p><p>"No problem." He said. "Listen you're name is Wendy right?" </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"I'm Romeo. We're both in Miss Strauss's class."</p><p>"Oh really? I'm sorry, I haven't seen you." </p><p>"I sit in the back of the class. Not a lot of people know I even exist." He joked. </p><p>"Speaking of which I think I'm late." </p><p>"Don't worry about it. She doesn't get mad at you if you're late one time." </p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yeah but me on the other hand she'll probably be upset with. I'm late a lot of times. Listen do you want me to walk you to class?" </p><p>"Sure." </p><p>When they arrived at class Miss Strauss wasn't at all upset with Wendy because this was her first time and she was still new. The same however couldn't be said for Romeo. </p><p>"This is the 5th time you've been late to this class young man." She said to him."Your father will be receiving a call about this." </p><p>"Yes ma'am." Romeo said. </p><p>"Miss Strauss it's kind of my fault he's late." Wendy said."I bumped into him on my way here and he helped me pick up my stuff."</p><p>"Is that true?" She asked Romeo.</p><p>"Yes ma'am." He answered.</p><p>"Alright. I'll let you off with a warning since you have a legitimate reason for being late but the next time it'll be a call to your father." </p><p>"Yes ma'am." </p><p>When lunch time came around Romeo asked if he could sit with her,she agreed, and they spent all of lunch talking. </p><p>"So you live at the old house on Whitefern Hill?" Romeo asked. </p><p>"Yeah. I know freaky right?" </p><p>"No way that's so cool." </p><p>"Really?" </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"You know some people say it's haunted." </p><p>"I know that's what makes it so cool." </p><p>"Do you...Do you believe in ghosts?" </p><p>"Yeah. I do. Some people might think I'm nuts for doing so but who cares what they think? They're just in denial of the truth. I don't believe that we just die and that's the end of it." </p><p>"It's so much more complex than that." </p><p>"Exactly! I wonder why people can't be more open to that." </p><p>"Maybe they're just afraid. Afraid of what they can't understand." </p><p>"I guess I can understand that but I wish people who didn't believe in ghosts wouldn't try to make me not believe or mock me for believing." </p><p>"Well you'll be happy to know that I believe you."</p><p>"Thanks." </p><p>Wendy was glad to finally meet someone who didn't think she was weird and creepy. She was even more glad that she had made a friend. A living friend that is. </p><p>"I always wanted to see what that house looked like." Romeo told her as they were waiting for their parents to pick them up. "Do you think I could come over and see it sometime?" </p><p>"I'll have to ask my parents but if they yes then sure." </p><p>"Great. Let me know what they say." </p><p>"I will." </p><p>Her father's car pulled up. She said goodbye and went to get into the car where her father and other friends were waiting. </p><p>"How was school sweetie?" Jellal asked.</p><p>"I made a new friend." </p><p>"That's great. What's her name?" </p><p>"Romeo." </p><p>"Romeo?" He said flinching. "But that's a boy's name?" </p><p>"That's because he is a boy Dad." </p><p>"Your friend is a boy?!" </p><p>"Uh-oh. Enter the overprotective father." Lucy whispered to the ghouls. </p><p>"Yes and he's really nice and we both like the same kind of stuff." Wendy said. "He thinks our house is very interesting and he wants to see it. Can he Dad?"</p><p>"No. No boys at the house." </p><p>"Why not?" </p><p>"Because I said so." </p><p>"Mom would probably let him come over." </p><p>"That's because she doesn't know how shifty boys came be." </p><p>"Shifty? What are you talking about?" </p><p>"Nevermind. Let's just get to the store before it's overrun with customers."</p><p>"You can be so weird sometimes Dad."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning PTSD in this chapter. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Halloween store was filled with countless costumes, decorations, and bags of candy. As Jellal and Wendy searched for a suitable costume her ghoulish friends took note of the decorations that were on sale. They paid particular attention to the large statues of ghosts and ghouls that were shown to be extremely grotesque, bloody, and some even had a few guts spewing out.</p><p>"This is how we're represented? Unbelievable." Gray said.</p><p>"Ghosts and ghouls don't even have blood." Juvia said. "Or guts. A few bones maybe but none of this." </p><p> "Where do these morons get their facts about the dead?" Natsu asked.</p><p>"And what's with pig mask on that one?" Lucy asked. "What's that all about? Are pigs now considered scary to people."</p><p>"Apparently so." Juvia said.</p><p>"This is just sad." Natsu said. "None of this crap is scary. Do these people actually expect some of this to scare people? It wouldn't even scare kids. What guy of wimp would find this junk to be scar- Ahhh! What is that?!"</p><p>Natsu became so startled by a statue of a mutant clown that he jumped on to Gray which caused to see his friend in a more pathetic light.</p><p>"Natsu relax it's just another statue." Juvia said.</p><p>"And it's of a clown." Lucy said. </p><p>"Clowns! Anything but the clowns!" Natsu he shivered then finally noticed how irritated Gray looked at the moment. "Heh...Heh...Hold me?"</p><p>"Get off!" Gray said dropping him.</p><p>"I didn't know you were afraid of clowns Natsu." Juvia said. "Been together for a hundred years and we're still learning about each other."</p><p>Natsu started to stand up but he saw more and more scary clown costumes and statues. Next thing everyone knew he got into a fetal position and started to rock back and forth.  At the moment he didn't seem like he was there anymore. It was like he was somewhere else.</p><p>"Natsu? Are you alright?" Gray asked. But he didn't respond. Gray snapped his fingers, waved his hand in front of his face, even slapped him but there was no response. "What's wrong with him?"</p><p>"Wait I think I know what's happening. Cana told me about this once. He's reliving a memory." Lucy said. "Sometimes certain things can trigger a ghoul or ghost to remember something from their past. So right now he's remembering something."</p><p>"And it was triggered by these ugly things?" Gray said pointing to one of the clown statues. </p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"Will he be okay?" Juvia asked.</p><p>"He'll be in an unresponsive state for awhile but he should be fine once the memory passes."</p><p>"How long will that take?"</p><p>"No clue."</p><p>"Do we just leave him like this?" Gray asked.</p><p>"I don't think that would be a good idea." Lucy said. "We should probably stay with him until he comes out of it."</p><p>"Fair enough. So do you think he'll move at all while he's in this state?"</p><p>"Doubtful."</p><p>Just then Natsu came out of the fetal position and started clinging to Lucy's waist and pulling her close to him. Holding her tightly. </p><p>"Hey! What the- Oh I get it! Very funny Natsu! Fake a memory state just so you can touch me! You just reached an new low!" Lucy moved to smack him but Gray grabbed her arm.</p><p>"Hold it! He's still in this freaky state. Just look at his eyes."</p><p>He was right. Natsu's eyes showed no sign that he had come back to his senses in anyway. In other words he wasn't being perverted right now.</p><p>"Then why he is grabbing me?" Lucy demanded.</p><p>"I guess he sees you as a source of comfort. Sometimes when living people go through a traumatic event or memory they will latch on to who they're most comfortable with. I assume this works for dead people too."</p><p>"But why latch on to me? Why not one of you two?"</p><p>"I don't know." Juvia said. "I guess out of the three of us you're who he's most comfortable with."</p><p>"Oh...I guess that's kind of sweet...But I can't move like this."</p><p>"Just let him be for now." Juvia said. "I'm sure he won't stay like that forever and at least he's not trying to squeeze your bottom." </p><p>"Don't give him any ideas. I don't know how much of his brain is not working right now."</p><p>They waited patiently for Natsu to come out of his state and hoped that it would happen before Jellal and Wendy had to leave but the odds of that were not in their favor. Lucy couldn't walk due to Natsu holding on to her legs so Juvia had levitate them into the car while Gray used shadows to push them along. </p><p>"You're both so heavy." Juvia said. "It's making my head hurt."</p><p>"Sorry." Lucy said. "I'd move if I could."</p><p>Eventually they made into the car and back to the house. During the car trip Wendy wanted to question what had happened to Natsu but she didn't say anything until they were back home and alone with the four of them in empty flat due to the fact that if she did her father would no doubt think that she was talking to something that wasn't there. </p><p>"How long has he been like this?" She asked them. </p><p>"Ever since we got to that store and he saw those clown statues." Gray answered. "It's so weird. I've never seen him like this." </p><p>"Is there anyway to snap him out of it?" </p><p>"I've got an idea." Gray said gripping his cane with mischievous glee. </p><p>"No we are not going to resort to that." Juvia told him sternly. "We're just going to wait this out." </p><p>"Easy for you to say." Lucy said. "He hasn't been clinging to you for hours."</p><p>"How long does it take for one memory to pass anyway?" Wendy asked. </p><p>"Usually not this long." </p><p>Finally Natsu started blinking and he became aware of where he was and what he was doing. </p><p>"Uh...Just so you know Lucy I didn't plan this." He said removing his arms from her body. </p><p>"Are you okay?" She asked him. </p><p>"You totally zoned out." Wendy said. </p><p>"I...I...It was so weird."</p><p>"What was?" </p><p>"What I saw." </p><p>"What did you see?" Gray asked. </p><p>"I saw a little boy and his mom, they were going to a circus and at first they were having so much fun. They were laughing and smiling. They were just so happy....But then." He swallowed. Finding it hard to continue. "A riot broke out. Apparently the clowns at the circus were a bunch of escape convicts in disguise. They started shooting, there was so much screaming, and...And the boy was just clinging to his mother and crying." </p><p>"You saw all that?" </p><p>"Yes and I...I think that boy was me. Or it used to be me." </p><p>"Are you sure?" </p><p>"The kid's hair color was different from mine and I think both he and his mother were Italian or something but I swear that kid was me." </p><p>"If that's true then what a horrible event you witnessed." Juvia said. "Especially considering you were a child when it happened." </p><p>"But did you learn anything about yourself?" Lucy asked. "Like your name?" </p><p>"Damn! The kid's mother...My...My mother called me something but I can't remember. It all just happened so fast in my mind."</p><p>"Try to think back. Try to remember."</p><p>"I can't. It's so hard and I...I don't wanna remember that day!"</p><p>"I think that's enough remembering for one day." Gray said. "You look like you could use a stiff drink. Why don't we take you to the Radiant Cemetery for one? I'll buy."</p><p>"Thanks. I really need a drink."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drink helped Natsu feel better but he was still troubled by that sudden memory he had. It left him so curious about his past life. There was so much he wanted to know now. But he wasn't the only one. Gray, Juvia, and Lucy were now more curious about their past lives upon learning that there was a way to trigger their memories. The question was though, how would they trigger them? Not sure what else to do, they scheduled a meeting with their case worker Cana.</p><p>It took a few hours but eventually they were allowed to enter her office. At the moment she was trying to settle things with a football team that had died in a bus accident. </p><p>"Will you guys shut up and leave me alone?! I've got all this paperwork to do!" She exclaimed to the recently deceased football team.</p><p>"Is this a bad time?" Juvia asked.</p><p>"Yes! But if I dismiss you all without hearing your case the bosses will have my ass! So the four of you come in, sit down, and let's get this over with."</p><p>The four of them sat down in the chairs in her office.</p><p>"Alright now what do you all want?" She asked.</p><p>"We wanted to talk to you about the matter regarding our memories." Lucy said.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well we... Recently Natsu saw something that caused him to flash back to one of his memories."</p><p>"That's not uncommon believe it or not."</p><p>"We know but we want to know if we can somehow trigger our own memories." Gray said.</p><p>"You mean like on will? Sorry. Doesn't work like that. If it did we wouldn't be here."</p><p>"So what are we supposed to do?"</p><p>"Look you have to figure it out on your own. It sucks but it's how it is. Certain objects or people you see or certain actions you do can cause even your most dormant memories to come back."</p><p>"You said that certain actions can trigger them?" Juvia asked.</p><p>"Uh-huh. Like um...Deja vu or something similar. But the problem with flashbacks is that you never know how you're going to react when you have them. You could either go into an unresponsive state for a few hours or you could just go completely crazy. It all depends."</p><p>"What exactly do you mean by go crazy?" Gray said.</p><p>"For example, I once had a case where the ghost of a guy who died in concentration camp saw some stupid teenager dressing up as a Nazi for a Halloween, can you believe that? The guy totally lost it when he flashed back, he possessed the teenager and tried to drive him to commit suicide."</p><p>"Oh dear Lord." Juvia said. "Did he actually do it?"</p><p>"No. I was with him that day and I managed to drive him out of the moron's body before he could cause him any real harm. Then there was another case where a woman was stabbed to death twenty times, one brush up against a knife, and all of a sudden she wants to take everyone around her out of existence. It's a very complicated and dangerous matter."</p><p>"That's frightening."</p><p>"My point exactly. So the next time one of you go through some PTSD, be prepared for any kind of response because you never know what you or anyone around you might do."</p><p>"Coach where's the men's room?" One of the dead football players asked Cana.</p><p>"I'm not your coach! He survived!" She responded in irritation.</p><p>"Wait coach let me get something straight." A second dead football player said. "What's our curfew around here?"</p><p>"Will you get out of here?!" She snapped. "Go on! Get downstairs! Men's room?! Are you kidding?! Can't you read signs?!"</p><p>"Not easy being you huh?" Gray said.</p><p>"You can't even imagine. Look bottom line is there's no way to control or will these flashbacks. They happen when they happen and you better be ready when they do. Now if you all will excuse I have a whole group of dead idiots to deal with."</p><p>She dismissed them and they returned to the empty flat.</p><p>"A lot of help she turned out to be." Natsu said.</p><p>"So do we just sit around and wait for this flashbacks to happen?" Gray asked.</p><p>"Apparently." Juvia said.</p><p>"I don't like that. It scares me because we don't what any of us would do once it happens." Lucy said.</p><p>"But there's nothing we can do about it." Natsu said.</p><p>"Nothing you can do about what?" Asked Wendy who suddenly walked into the apartment.</p><p>"It's not important." Juvia told her. "So how was school?"</p><p>"Fine but bad news. The gym is being remodeled due to leaks and drafts so they don't have a place to hold the annual Halloween party.  They're canceling it."</p><p>"Oh honey we're sorry. We know how excited you were for it."</p><p>"I'm not the only one disappointed. Everyone is. We were all going to wear costumes, play games, eat creepy but sweet treats. But without a place to hold the party it can't happen."</p><p>"Here's a thought. Why not have it here?" Natsu suggested.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Natsu she can't have a party here." Lucy said.</p><p>"Why not? It's the perfect setting. Old timey house that's rumored to be haunted which it is. That's way better than any gym."</p><p>"He has a point." Gray said.</p><p>"I guess but what about the decorations? The food? The music? The activities?"</p><p>"We can handle that. Can't we?"</p><p>"Well I can cook." Juvia said. "And I do dabble in singing."</p><p>"I too can cook and I can play piano better than Mozart and Ray Charles." Gray said.</p><p>"I didn't know you played piano." Natsu said.</p><p>"How do you think I earn dead man's coins?"</p><p>"That sounds pretty neat. But can you be scary?"</p><p>"Kid who do you think you're talking to?" Natsu asked.</p><p>"Natsu and I have been known to scare even the most seemingly fearless mortals." Gray said.</p><p>"Hey remember that time we made Jack the Ripper wet himself?" Natsu snickered.</p><p>"Oh yes that was a good one."</p><p>"And it's not just us. Lucy can really get your teeth chattering."</p><p>"Is that true Lucy?" Wendy asked.</p><p>Lucy huffed before answering.</p><p>"I sometimes did a fortune teller bit where I told scary stories."</p><p>"And man can she tell one hell of a scary story." Natsu said. "She can be so scary and she's so hot when she is."</p><p>"Ugh." Lucy snubbed in disgust.</p><p>"So you guys will help me pull this off?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"Are you kidding? I love to party." Natsu said.</p><p>"It's been awhile since I've enjoyed a shindig so I'm in." Gray said.</p><p>"I think it would be a wonderful idea to celebrate the holiday." Juvia said. "Lucy?"</p><p>"I don't know." The blonde said. "All those kids in the house and they'll be able to see us."</p><p>"But it's Halloween. Anyone who sees us we'll just think that we're regular people in costumes." Natsu said. "And any tricks we do the guests will think is the work of special effects. It's full proof."</p><p>"Still I'm not sure about this."</p><p>"Come on Lucy. Please." Wendy pointed her lip and made her eyes all big and cute like. Lucy just couldn't resist.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Great! Now I'll have to do is convince my parents to allow me to have the party here. That's definitely going to be hard." She sighed.</p><p>"Good luck to you kid." Natsu said.</p><p>"Thanks. I'm going to need it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Wendy finally got around to asking her parents if they could use the house for a Halloween party they weren't sure how to answer. </p><p>"I don't know sweetie." Erza said. "It seems like a lot of work. All that cooking and decorating and then cleaning it all up." </p><p>"But that's the thing Mom you and Dad won't have to do anything. My friends- I mean the school will take care of everything. The catering, decorating, the clean up, it'll all be done by the school." Wendy half truthed. </p><p>"Really?" </p><p>"Yes. All the school needs is your permission to allow the party to be held here." </p><p>"Still I don't know...Jellal what do you think?" She asked her husband.</p><p>"Hey if I don't have to clean up it's alright with me." Jellal said. "But no getting hanky panky with boys." </p><p>"No problem. What does hanky panky mean?" Wendy asked. </p><p>"Oh...Um...Erza did you ever have that special talk with her?" He asked his wife. </p><p>"I...I meant to but it slipped my mind." Erza said blushing. </p><p>"Talk to me about what?" Wendy said. </p><p>"I'll tell you about it some other time. It's not important right now. Anyway if the food and everything else is taken care of then you can have the party here." </p><p>"Thanks!" She cried cheerfully. "I can't wait to tell everyone at school." </p><p>"Speaking of which we better get a move on." Jellal said before finishing up his coffee. </p><p>After that he took his daughter to school. She got to class real early so she could tell Miss Strauss about her offer. </p><p>"That's not a bad idea." She said. "I'll have to see what the students think but if they agree I'm sure I can convince the school board to move the party to your house." </p><p>"Thank you Miss Strauss." </p><p>"Of course I'll have to speak with your parents on the matter." </p><p>"How come?" </p><p>"Well I need to make sure that there are certain conditions that'll be met. Such as proper catering, appropriate activities and entertainment, that the party will be chaperoned." </p><p>"Oh..." Wendy said realizing her miscalculation in this plan. </p><p>"Yes. Now I'm sure your parents have all of those figured out I just need to make sure. It's mandatory and it's to ensure the safety and welfare of the guests. How about this weekend your parents meet with me to discuss this?" </p><p>"Okay." Wendy said trying to hide the panic inside of her. </p><p>"Tomorrow morning at nine?" </p><p>"Sure. They'll be there." </p><p>"Good. Now get to your desk, class will be starting in five minutes."</p><p>Now Wendy was in a lot of trouble. If her parents talked to her teacher then they would find out she lied about who would be providing for the party and it would raise a lot of questions. Questions that she couldn't answer. </p><p>"This is bad." Wendy said to her ghoulish friends. "This is very, very bad. If my parents find out I lied not only will I be grounded for life but they'll ask me a lot of questions and eventually I might have to tell them about you four." </p><p>"Don't panic! We can fix this." Natsu said. </p><p>"How?" </p><p>"Commit suicide?" That earned him a bash on the head from Gray. "Ow! What was that for?!" </p><p>"For being an idiot." Gray said.</p><p>"Alright so maybe that's not the best idea. I got it! What if your teacher was to suddenly... Disappear?" Natsu asked with a devious look. "I've got connections. I know ghosts who were in the mafia in life." </p><p>BASH! </p><p>"Ow!" </p><p>"They left your brain out when they were making your body didn't they?" Gray asked. </p><p>"We're not going to hurt my teacher." Wendy said.</p><p>"Hey who said that they were gonna hurt her? They were just going to send her to another dimension." Natsu said. </p><p>"No!" Wendy said. "Nothing harmful or dangerous or possibly upsetting the natural order." </p><p>"Okay plan C. Possession." Natsu said. </p><p>"What do you mean possession?" Lucy asked. </p><p>"Two of us posses Wendy's parents and go to talk with the teacher. That way teacher gets the proper okay and your folks have absolutely no memory of it." </p><p>"Natsu that's so violating." </p><p>"But it might work." Wendy said thinking. "I mean it won't hurt my parents right?" </p><p>"No. They won't even be conscious. You could say that they'll be asleep the whole time." </p><p>"You promise?" </p><p>"Promise?" </p><p>"I guess that isn't such a bad thing then. Question is though who's going to posses my parents?" </p><p>"I could take your dad or your mom." Natsu offered. </p><p>"No offense but you're too wild and out of control. You'd probably make my father do something dangerous or stupid and you'd probably make my mother take off her clothes so you could peek at her." </p><p>"Wow...She's gotten to know you pretty well." Gray said. </p><p>"Gray do you think that you could pass yourself off as my father?" </p><p>"Me? I don't know. I mean I've never possessed anything. I don't even know how." </p><p>"I can help." Natsu said. "I know that technique like the back of my hand. I could move you into his body in two seconds." </p><p>"Uh...Okay. I guess I could do it." </p><p>"Thanks. Lucy could you do my mom?" </p><p>"No way! I'm not doing this!" Lucy said firmly. "I'm against this technique and I won't be apart of it." </p><p>"What about you Juvia?" </p><p>"I don't know. I mean I suppose." She answered. "How does this work exactly?" </p><p>"Oh come tomorrow morning and you'll see." Natsu said. </p><p>So the very next morning when Jellal and Erza got out of bed and went into the kitchen, Natsu and Wendy put their plan into the action. </p><p>"Ready?" Natsu asked Gray and Juvia. </p><p>They looked at each other nervously. In truth, the fact that Natsu was going to be orchestrating this didn't make them feel comfortable about it.</p><p>"Yes." They both answered in unsure tones. </p><p>Natsu then snapped his fingers. At once Gray and Juvia took the forms of two spectral ghost lights that started flying around the room rapidly which startled the couple.</p><p>"What the-" Jellal started only to be silenced when one spectral light flew into his mouth, knocking him on to the floor. </p><p>"Jellal!" Erza cried. "Are you-" </p><p>But she too was cut off when the second light flew into her mouth and she fell to the floor. They both started to roll around the floor as something moved around inside of them. </p><p>"What's going on?" Wendy asked. </p><p>"Easy. They're just trying to get control." Natsu said. </p><p>Finally her parents stopped moving and became perfectly still. </p><p>"Oh my God! Are they dead!" Wendy screamed. </p><p>"No. Give it a minute." </p><p>One minute later the bodies of her parents started to slowly lift up their heads followed by the upper part of their bodies. </p><p>"Gray? Juvia? Is that you two in there?" Wendy asked. </p><p>Her mother's body started to move her hands around her face, hair, legs, and chest. Her father's body did the exact same. </p><p>"My goodness this woman's skirt is way too short." Erza's body spoke. "You can almost see her underwear." </p><p>"Oh this man has a nasty crick in his neck." Jellal's body said. "His posture must be terrible." </p><p>"Yep that's them alright." Natsu said. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So now Gray was in Jellal's body and Juvia was in Erza's. It was a very strange experience for them. They had not been in a living body for a long time and they couldn't remember what it felt like until now. </p><p>"How do you guys feel?" Wendy asked. </p><p>"Weird." Gray answered looking at Jellal's hands. "So this is what it feels like to have flesh covering every part of your body."  </p><p>"Your mother has a lot of hair." Juvia said. "How often does she cut it?" </p><p>"That's not important right now." Wendy said. Come on, you guys have to get up and get ready to meet Miss Strauss." </p><p>"Oh right! Of course!" Juvia looked down at Erza's legs. She tried to will them to move but at the moment they felt very numb. "Oh dear." </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"I can't move her legs." </p><p>"What do you mean you can't move them?" </p><p>"They feel numb and they're not responding to my thoughts." </p><p>"So do his." Gray said. "And is it my imagination or is this man really out of shape?" </p><p>"You guys do know how to stand up and walk?" Wendy asked. </p><p>"Yes. It's just been so long." Gray said. "And there's also the fact that we're not the only ones inhabiting these bodies." </p><p>"I think if we can just get a little support then we can get the hang of this." Juvia said. </p><p>Juvia moved Erza's hands to the edge of the countertop then used it to push herself up on to Erza's feet. Gray did the same thing with Jellal's body.</p><p>"Alright I think I've got this." Gray said. "On three we let go and try it on our own. Ready?" </p><p>"Ready." Juvia said. </p><p>"One...Two...Three." </p><p>They let go of the countertop edge and tried to walk.</p><p>"I'm standing. I'm a little wobbly but I'm standing." Juvia said. </p><p>"Now let's try to walk." Gray said. </p><p>They tried to but the legs started wabble.</p><p>"Oh no. Going down. Going down!" Gray said. </p><p>And they both fell to the floor. </p><p>"Is it wrong that I'm enjoying this?" Natsu snickered.</p><p>They had ended up landing in a very akward position. In which Jellal's body was on top of Erza's and his body was between her open legs. Gray and Juvia both caused blush to arise on the cheeks of their hosts. Startled they immediately moved away from each other and finally had enough strong will to stand up. </p><p>"Well that was unexpected." Gray said feeling very embarrassed and it only grew when he along with everyone else noticed the bludge that had formed in Jellal's pants. </p><p>"Ahhh! It's not what you think Juvia! I swear!" Gray said nervously. </p><p>"Oh gross Gray." Lucy said covering Wendy's eyes. </p><p>"You hound." Natsu said smirking. </p><p>"Shut up! It's... It's not me! It's his body! His reaction! Not mine!" Gray said. </p><p>"What's going on?" Wendy asked. </p><p>"Nothing!" All four of them. </p><p>"Gray you get rid of that now!" Lucy said. </p><p>"How?" Gray asked. </p><p>"Only one way." Natsu said and he whispered the solution to him. </p><p>"Oh vulgar!" Gray said in disgust. "I'm not doing that!" </p><p>"Listen why don't you gentlemen sort this out while Wendy and I go get ready?" Juvia said. </p><p>It took some time but eventually Gray and Juvia managed to get complete control of Jellal and Erza's bodies. Once that was settled Wendy helped them get ready for the meeting. By eight o'clock they were prepared. </p><p>"Great we're ready to go." Wendy said. "Now let's get to the car." </p><p>"Car?" Gray said. </p><p>"Yes. You have to drive there." </p><p>"Drive?" </p><p>"Yes. You know how to drive right?" </p><p>"I died before cars were invented. What do you think?" </p><p>"Well I can't drive. I'm a kid." </p><p>"I guess I could try." Juvia said. </p><p>"Can you drive?" Wendy asked. </p><p>"I've never done it before but how hard can it be?" </p><p>Five minutes later...</p><p>Wendy was clutching the backseat in terror due to the numerous near death experiences she had been having ever since she got into the car. </p><p>"This is fun." Juvia said smiling. "I should do this driving more often. Maybe Natsu will let me drive his taxi sometime." </p><p>"You haven't destroyed the car yet so I guess you're not that bad of a driver." Gray said. "What do you think Wendy?" </p><p>"I'm too young to die!" The terrified little girl screamed. </p><p>"Hmm... Juvia maybe we should switch." </p><p>"Okay. Where should I stop?" Juvia asked looking behind her. </p><p>"Eyes on the road! Please!" Wendy cried. "Maybe I should have let Natsu posseses my dad. At least he can drive." </p><p>So while Wendy was desperately trying not to die, Lucy and Natsu were back at the house using their spectral powers to clean up a bit. </p><p>"It was nice of us to clean up for Wendy's folks." Lucy said. "But should we have really stayed behind? Maybe we should have gone with them. After all Gray and Juvia have never done body possession before." </p><p>"I'm sure they got it handled. It's nothing to it really." </p><p>"So they won't have any problems?" </p><p>"No. Worst case scenario would be.... Uh-oh." </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Okay don't get angry and don't hit me but I might have forgotten to warn them about something that could occur when possessing a living body." </p><p>"What? What could happen?" </p><p>"Heh..Heh...The thing is some living people have a very strong will and they may try to push out the spirits that have possessed their bodies." </p><p>"Push out?" </p><p>"You know. Regain control of their bodies and force the spirit to leave. In other words Wendy's parents may regain consciousness and try to push Gray and Juvia out of their bodies." </p><p>"You moron! Why didn't you tell them this earlier?!" </p><p>"I forgot! I'm sorry!" </p><p>"Oh this is bad. This is very bad." </p><p>"Maybe not. I mean how strong willed are Wendy's parents anyway? They may not try to regain control. It all depends." </p><p>"You are an idiot. Seriously, there can't be anyone dead or alive less intelligent than you." She huffed.  "Come on we better go warn them." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wendy was a nervous wreck when she entered the school with her "parents." She was starting to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea but there was no backing out of it now. She took a deep breath before entering the classroom where her teacher was waiting.</p><p>"Alright guys now don't do anything weird okay?" Wendy told them. "Just try to act normal." </p><p>"Trust me Wendy you have nothing to worry about." Gray assured her. </p><p>Without anymore hesitation they went into the classroom. </p><p>"Mr. and Mrs. Fernandes so wonderful of you to come." Mirajane said. "Please have a seat." </p><p>Gray and Juvia sat down in the two chairs that were in front of Mirajane's desk. </p><p>"I'm glad to finally meet you both. Your daughter is such a very bright and sweet young girl. She's one of my best students." </p><p>"Thank you. We're glad to hear that she's doing so well." Juvia said. </p><p>"And I appreciate you two allowing your home to be the replacement location for the Halloween party. The kids were absolutely devastated by the cancellation but they'll be happy to here that things have changed. That is of course if certain circumstances are met." </p><p>"Such as?" Gray asked. </p><p>"Well is your house in good condition? I'm aware that it's very old and I'm sure that it's been remodeled to be safer but I'm required to make sure that's the case." </p><p>"Oh yes it's in perfect condition. Very safe." Gray said. </p><p>"Good and what of the food and refreshments? Nothing against your cooking but parents would prefer that the food not be homemade." </p><p>"That's not a problem. We hired a caterer." </p><p>"That's good. What catering company?" </p><p>"Catering company? Oh...Uh...Right um... It's a... It's called...Undead Cuisine." </p><p>"Undead Cuisine?" Mirajane said skeptically. </p><p>"Yeah! They make food that looks like something dead and/or spooky. They're speciality is Halloween parties and horror movie get together and occasional goth meetings. Here's their card." </p><p>Gray put Jellal's hand behind his back and made a fake business card appear in it which he then gave to the teacher.</p><p>"I see. I've never heard of them before." </p><p>"They're very discreet. They only work for certain people." </p><p>"I'm sorry, certain people?" </p><p>"The owner is a friend of the family." Juvia said. "So their services are free for us." </p><p>"Oh how nice. Is the entertainment and the activities age appropriate?" </p><p>"Definitely and we'll be chaperoning the whole time." </p><p>"That's good to hear. Okay then I guess the party will be at your place. I can't wait to tell the kids." </p><p>"It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Strauss." Juvia said.</p><p>"You too Mr. and Mrs. Fernandes." </p><p>"Well we better be going now." Gray said. "Right Wendy?" </p><p>"Yep. Goodbye Miss Strauss. See you on Monday." Wendy said. </p><p>"Wendy wait." The teacher said. "Before you go would would mind staying for a minute? I need to talk to you about one of your papers that you turned in. Your parents can stay and listen if they'd like." </p><p>"No I think it would be best if they waited outside. Right Mom and Dad?" </p><p>"Right." They both said. </p><p>"Excuse us." </p><p>They went out into the hallway. </p><p>"Now you two stay out here, don't cause any trouble, and don't draw any attention to yourselves." Wendy said. "I'll be back as soon as I can." </p><p>She went back in the classroom and left them alone. Shortly after that they heard a growling noise. </p><p>"What was that?" Gray asked. </p><p>"I think it came from your stomach." Juvia said. "Well not your stomach but Mr. Fernandes's stomach." </p><p>"Why is it making that sound?" </p><p>"I think you're hungry or rather Mr. Fernandes is hungry and I think Mrs. Fernandes is getting hungry too." </p><p>"Oh right. I forgot living bodies need food." </p><p>"What should we do?" </p><p>"What else? We go eat." </p><p>"But Gray, Wendy told us not to leave." </p><p>"No she told us not to cause trouble or draw attention to ourselves. We just go grab something to eat and then hurry back." </p><p>"But don't we need money?" </p><p>"The man's wallet is in his back pocket so we're covered. I think I saw a cafe on the way here and I could really use a cup of English tea and a biscuit." </p><p>"I wonder if they have petite fours. You know this woman has a repressed but very strong craving for strawberry cake." </p><p>"So I'm guessing you want something sweet?" </p><p>"Most likely." </p><p>Luckily for them and driver's every where the cafe was in perfect walking distance. They ordered their drinks and snacks, sat outside on a table, then indulged in eating and drinking them. Oh how they enjoyed being able to actually taste good again. It had been far too long. </p><p>When Wendy finished talking with Miss Strauss about her paper she left the classroom to meet up with Gray and Juvia only to find them gone</p><p>"Oh God! Where did they go?!" She said starting to panic. </p><p>At that moment Natsu and Lucy appeared in the hallway.</p><p>"Wendy there's something very important that I forgot to tell you guys about body possession." Natsu said. </p><p>"Not now. Gray and Juvia are gone." Wendy said. </p><p>"What do you mean they're gone?" </p><p>"I mean they left and they took my parents's bodies with them!" </p><p>"Oh that's not good." </p><p>"Alright don't panic." Lucy said. "Maybe they didn't go far. Let's check outside." </p><p>As fast as the wind, Natsu and Lucy whooshed outside to look for Gray and Juvia who were in Jellal and Erza's bodies. They didn't have to search far and they found them right at the nearest cafe. </p><p>"What are you two doing here?!" Wendy asked when she arrived over there. </p><p>"Your parents's bodies got hungry so we went to grab a small bite." Juvia said before popping a petite four into her mouth. </p><p>"What are you eating?" Wendy asked. </p><p>"Petite fours. Want one?" </p><p>"What are they?" </p><p>"They're small decorative cakes that were invented by the French." </p><p>"Cake? No you can't eat cake! My mother's on a diet." </p><p>"Really? Well you know she's not very happy with this diet. You should feel this craving she has for strawberry cake." </p><p>Wendy facepalmed. </p><p>"How many have you eaten?" </p><p>"Just three."</p><p>"That'll go straight to her hips. Oh she's going to go through another weight gain freak out." </p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>She looked over at Gray who was sipping from a cup. </p><p>"What are you drinking?" She asked. </p><p>"Just English tea with no sugar. Perfectly healthy." He answered.</p><p>"My father hates tea." </p><p>"Really? Hmmph...Americans." </p><p>"Look you guys might want to cut the snack time now." Natsu said. </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"Because I left out a little detail about body possession." </p><p>"Which is?" </p><p>"That living people who are strong willed can sometimes force a spirit who has possessed them out of their bodies." </p><p>"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?!" </p><p>"I forgot!" </p><p>"You said strong willed people can force them out?" Wendy asked. </p><p>"Yes." Natsu answered. "So on a scale of one to ten how strong willed are your parents?" </p><p>"We need to get home now." Wendy said. "Everyone to the car." </p><p>They went back to the parking area at the school and walked to the car. They were just about to get in the vehicle when Gray and Juvia started twitching and shaking.</p><p>"Uh-oh." Natsu said. "Twitching. The first sign that the original owner of the body is fighting back." </p><p>"No not now." Wendy said. </p><p>"You guys have to suppress them." Lucy said. </p><p>"I'm trying but you're old man is really fighting me here." Gray said. "Hey! Did he just kick me?!" </p><p>"Ow! I feel like she's punching me! Must your mother be so violent?!" Juvia said. </p><p>They fought but in the end they were no match for Jellal's will or Erza's and eventually two spectral lights came flying out of Jellal and Erza's mouths. The couple started to cough and hack, feeling like they had just thrown up. </p><p>"Oh my head." Erza said once she regained conscious. "It hurts." </p><p>"So does mine." Jellal said after coughing for almost five minutes straight. </p><p>"Mom, Dad, are you okay?" Wendy asked them. </p><p>"Wendy why are we outside?" Erza asked. "And why are we at your school?" </p><p>"And why do I feel British?" Jellal asked. </p><p>"Um...I can explain everything. Except the british part." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After giving her parents an explanation, Wendy returned home with them where she began her party planning with her ghoulish friends. On Monday it was announced that the party would be moved to her place. All the students were excited, a Halloween party at a really spooky house, what could be more fun for the holiday?</p><p>Wendy was the manager for all the arrangements. She made all the plans and her friends did the rest. Of course she offered to help out with some of the decorating, cooking, and other things like that but her friends insisted that they had it all under control. The only problem was making sure that the guys wouldn't do anything too insane at the party.</p><p>"Relax kid I have my whole act worked out and it's totally kid friendly." Natsu assured Wendy.</p><p>"But what exactly is your act?"</p><p>"It's a surprise."</p><p>"I don't like surprises."</p><p>"What do you mean? Everyone likes surprises."</p><p>"Not me. Now tell me what you're going to do."</p><p>"I'm just going to do some body part removals-"</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"My body part removals. Don't worry I have no blood so the kids won't be freaked...Too much."</p><p>"What else?"</p><p>"Let's see a couple illusion tricks, a few transfigurations, some pyrotechnics-"</p><p>"Pyrotechnics? No! No fire!"</p><p>"Why not? Fire is my specialty."</p><p>"No fire!" She said sternly.</p><p>"Fine." He huffed.</p><p>"Good. What about you Gray? What's your act?"</p><p>"Just a musical number." He said. "A spooky one."</p><p>"How spooky?"</p><p>"Worry not, the rating will be PG."</p><p>"So neither one of you plan to mentally and emotionally scar any of the guests right?"</p><p>"As tempting as it would be to do so, no we aren't planning anything like that. I promise you that we both plan to use restraint."</p><p>"Thank goodness." She sighed in relief. "So what are the girls doing?"</p><p>"Well Juvia is knitting spider webs for decorations and later she plans to help me with the cooking. As for Lucy I think she's working on carving up pumpkins."</p><p>"That's great."</p><p>Knock-knock!</p><p>"Oh excuse me guys."</p><p>Wendy quickly went downstairs to answer the door. On the other side was Romeo.</p><p>"Oh hi Romeo." She said with a smile.</p><p>"Hi." He said.</p><p>"What brings you by?"</p><p>"Oh nothing." He said while looking a little shy and nervous. "I just wanted to say hello, take a look at the house from the front, and ask how things are going. With the party I mean."</p><p>"Everything is going great. All the preparations are in order. It should all be ready by Halloween."</p><p>"Cool."</p><p>"Speaking of which I can't talk long. I have to get back to managing everything. Thanks for coming by Romeo. It was nice to see you.'</p><p>"Wait..Uh...Uh...Well I...I...I came here because there was something else I wanted to ask you."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Well I was wondering...I mean it's okay if you don't want to but...But...I...I...I.."</p><p>"Romeo just ask me."</p><p>His entire face turned red and he looked down at his feet while looking much more bashful than before.</p><p>"I wanted to ask if you would be my date at the party?"</p><p>Now it was Wendy's turn to go all red in the face.</p><p>"Date? You want me to be your date? Wow I...I've never been anyone's date before."</p><p>"If you're not interested-"</p><p>"No I'd love to! I mean I think that would be nice."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Really."</p><p>"Okay then. I'll be sure to get a good costume."</p><p>He smiled shyly then walked back to the car where his father was waiting. Wendy went back inside and found herself feeling very nervous. She had never had a date with anyone before. What was she supposed to do with a date? What was she supposed to talk about? Why did she say yes when she didn't have the slightest idea on how to act? And why did he ask her to be his date? Weren't there better candidates?</p><p>At the moment Lucy had just come back from getting pumpkins from the In-Between when she saw Wendy in her flustered state.</p><p>"Wendy are you okay?" The spectral blonde asked.</p><p>"Me? Oh I'm fine except um...The thing is Romeo, a boy from my school came by and he...He asked me to be his date at the party."</p><p>"That's great. Did you say yes?"</p><p>"Yes but I probably shouldn't have."</p><p>"Why do you think that?"</p><p>"Because I've never had a date. I wouldn't know what to do."</p><p>"It's not rocket science Wendy. You just have to talk to him and have fun."</p><p>"But what if I say something stupid?"</p><p>"I seriously doubt that'll happen. You're a very smart girl. Believe me you're getting all nervous for nothing."</p><p>"I just don't get why he asked me."</p><p>"Because he likes you silly."</p><p>"But why? I'm not pretty or anything."</p><p>"Who says?"</p><p>"No one I just...I just don't really see myself like that."</p><p>Lucy looked at the expression Wendy made with her face and eyes. It was all a symbol of insecurity and low self-esteem. A girl like Wendy shouldn't have to feel like that. She need something the boost up her view of herself and she knew the perfect way to do that.</p><p>"Come with me." Lucy said.</p><p>"Why?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"Because I wanna do something with you."</p><p>"But the party, I have to-"</p><p>"I'm sure Juvia and the boys can take care of things on their own right now. Trust me there's no harm in doing this for a moment."</p><p>"Doing what?"</p><p>Instead of answering, Lucy pulled her along upstairs and into the empty flat. She then briefly went into one of the rooms and came back with some make up.</p><p>"What are you going to do with that?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"I'm going to give you a makeover."</p><p>"A makeover? I don't think that's such a good idea. And is that my mother's?"</p><p>"No. I found this years ago when I first moved in. It's a little outdated but I was able to modernize most of it. Lucky for us a lot of it matches your coloring."</p><p>"Lucy I don't know about this."</p><p>"Relax we're just doing this for fun and to give you a little confidence boost."</p><p>Lucy didn't use a lot of make up because truth be told Wendy was a very lovely girl. She only gave her a little lip coloring, a small amount of mascara, and just a smidge of blush. Just enough to high light her best features.</p><p>"There we go." Lucy picked up a small mirror and held it in front of Wendy. "What do you think?"</p><p>Wendy was taken aback by what she saw in the mirror. She looked the same yet at the same time she also looked different. She looked pretty.</p><p>"I look pretty." She said. "Oh the wonders of make up. It can even make someone like me look beautiful."</p><p>"Wendy make up doesn't make you beautiful. You're already beautiful, the make up just helps strangers see that beauty."</p><p>
  <em>"You're already beautiful, the make up just helps strangers see that beauty." </em>
</p><p>Lucy felt herself go stiff for a moment when she suddenly realized that she had already said those exact words in that exact order before. But when? And where? And to who? She couldn't remember.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"Yes...Yes I'm fine."</p><p>"Thanks for doing this."</p><p>"You're welcome. I hope this gave you a better view of yourself." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halloween had finally arrived and Wendy was both excited and nervous about the party. She hoped that everything would go well and that nothing too scary would happen. An hour before the guests would arrive, Wendy changed into her costume and did a last minute check list. She was going as a witch and her check list including making sure that the food was ready, the entertainment was set up, and that she knew exactly what each of her ghoul friends were planning to do tonight.</p><p>"Oh Wendy you look absolutely adorable." Juvia said, seeing her dress up in her black and orange witch dress with the matching hat.</p><p>"Really? Do you think Romeo will think so?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"And is everything all ready? We're not forgetting anything are we?" </p><p>"No babe we've got it all covered." Natsu said. "You just have fun and leave the rest to us."</p><p>"Okay." She said.</p><p>There was a knock at the door.</p><p>"Oh there here! Alright everyone be ready!"</p><p>The little girl then quickly scurried downstairs to answer the door. As soon as she was gone the four ghouls instantly got into their positions.</p><p>"It's show time." Natsu said with a mischievous grin.</p><p>Wendy opened the front door and behind it was the group of her classmates, all dressed in costumes. </p><p>"Hi everyone." She greeted. "Happy Halloween. Come on in."</p><p>She escorted them all inside and led them to the middle of the first room. The room started to darken, fog surrounded them, and a shadow rose from the floor which took the form of Gray. </p><p>"Welcome foolish mortals." He said with a sinister voice that matched his equally sinister smile.  "When hinges creek in doorless chambers and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls. Whenever candle lights flicker where the air is deathly still. That is the time when ghosts are present. Practicing their terror with ghoulish delight."</p><p>Just his voice alone was enough to give everyone shivers but his overall appearance and trick with the shadows was even more haunting. </p><p>"Take it boys!" He snapped his gloved fingers and skeleton like ghosts and ghouls appeared with instruments. Gray moved himself over to the organ he made appear and as soon as he started playing it, the skeletons joined in. Creepy yet exciting music filled the room and after the intro Gray began to sing the spooky song he prepared with his fellow dead musicians singing back up.</p><p>
  <em>"When the crypt doors creak</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And the tombstones quake</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Spooks come out for a singing wake</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Happy haunts materialize</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And begin to vocalize</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize."</em>
</p><p>Wendy was impressed. Gray had said that he was good with music but she didn't think he would be this good and the way her performed was perfect. He was able to appear as scary and exciting. Not only that but he was able to make all the shadows in the room including the ones of her guests start dancing to the music.</p><p>
  <em>"Now don't close your eyes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And don't try to hide</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Or a silly spook may sit by your side</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Shrouded in a daft disguise</em>
  <br/>
  <em>They pretend to terrorize</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the moon climbs high o'er dead oak tree</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Spooks arrive for the midnight spree</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Creepy creeps with eerie eyes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Start to shriek and harmonize</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Grim grinning ghosts come out socialize."</em>
</p><p>Her guests had faces of shock and awe. They weren't sure what captured their attention more the performance by the ghoul and skeletons or the dancing shadows.</p><p>
  <em>"When you hear the knell of a requiem bell</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Restles bones etherealize</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Rise as spooks of every size</em>
  <em>Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Grim grinning ghosts come out</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Grim grinning ghosts come out</em>
  <br/>
  <em>To socialize."</em>
</p><p>With that final verse sung, Gray brought a gloved finger to his lips and made a hush noise which made him and the skeletons disappear, the shadows go back to being inanimate, and all the candles being lit. </p><p>"Wow! That was awesome!" Said Romeo who was dressed as a vampire. He along with the rest of the guests clapped excitedly. "Wendy that was literally one of the coolest things I've ever seen. Especially that shadow bit. How do you pull that off?"</p><p>"Uh...Trade secret." She giggled. "So shall we moved on to the next room?"</p><p>Everyone nodded and followed her into the next room. They went down a long corridor that had paintings on hanging on the walls and during the walk the kids couldn't help but notice how the paintings were changing. Stretching, moving, and turning into something frightening. </p><p>At the end of the hallway was a door. Wendy opened it and they went inside a room which resembled an attic. In the room center there was a table where Lucy sat in front of a crystal ball. A green mist was all around her and the crystal ball started glowing as she moved her hands around it.</p><p>"Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween, awaken the spirits with your tambourine." She spoke in mystic voice. "Dark spirits from the grave, come forth. Lift us from the black and show us. Show us the way back."</p><p>The very moment those words were spoken ghosts and spirits started to rise up and appear from all around. These spirits were friends of Lucy's who owed her a few favors so when she summoned them up to help out they agreed and even enjoyed it a little. As for Wendy's guests, they were sure that the ghosts they were looking at were all holograms or something though they never thought that a hologram could be so convincing. </p><p>"Lift us.  Lift us up to the light." Lucy spoke again. "And lead us through this dark night."</p><p>Wendy and all the children suddenly found themselves being lifted off the ground and moved through the air but an unseen force. The unseen force was Juvia using her powers of telekinesis and even though the kids were startled by this at first they quickly found it to be very fun. </p><p>"This is way better than what they have at the usual party." One kid said.</p><p>"Yeah but I'm getting a little sick." Another kid said. "Could I get down now please?"</p><p>Juvia quickly and gently lowered them all back down. The kids then gathered around Lucy.</p><p>"What are you going to do now?" Asked a girl who was dressed as a mummy.</p><p>"I shall now tell you a tragic tale." Lucy spoke again in her mysterious voice. "Of a broken hearted bride and groom who were denied their wedding day. They planned to elope and begin a life anew but deception and treachery tore them apart. She died as did he but their souls still yearn for each other so they haunt this house, desperately seeking each other. Listen carefully and you can hear the beating of their broken hearts."</p><p>The room echoed with bone chilling sound of two hearts beating. Now Wendy was a little confused. How were they making that noise? They were dead. They didn't have a pulse.</p><p>"Goblins and Ghoulies<em>, </em>creatures of fright<em>." </em>Lucyspoke again in her mysterious voice<em>. </em>"We summon you now<em>... </em>To dance through the night<em>.</em>"</p><p>Lucy vanished in puff of green smoke and and the room seemed to be getting bigger and bigger until it's entire appearance changed entirely. It went from an attic to a form of ballroom and all the ghostly ladies and gentlemen partnered up to share a waltz in mid air. The room was becoming dim and the music changed. It was still creepy and mysterious but now it was less exciting and more sweet and alluring. The sound of heart beats increased and Juvia made herself visible, standing in the middle of all the ghostly dancers. A bright red was coming from her chest and it was moving, like she actually had a beating heart in her chest. She placed one hand over her chest and held out her other hand. Gray appeared from the shadows and he too had what appeared to be a heart beating in his chest. He took hold of Juvia's hand, leading her into a dance along with all the others. The two of them danced in perfect sync and when their dance ended, she turned toward the children and began to sing.</p><p>
  <em>"Come little children, I'll take thee away,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Into a land of enchantment.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Come little children, the time's come to play,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Here in my garden of magic." </em>
</p><p>Her gentle voice very much like a siren's. It drew them in yet at the same time made them very frightened. The ghosts and Gray soon disappeared leaving only Juvia and the children. She held her arms out to them, as if to usher them to follow her.</p><p>
  <em>"Come little children, the time's drawing near,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Halloween night is waning.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Come little children, ride with me tonight,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's not a night for abstaining.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come little children, now follow me home,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Not a one of you need worry.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Come little children, the time's come to roam,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Come follow me now please hurry."</em>
</p><p>Ensnared by both her voice and desire to see more, they allowed her to lead them into the next room. She was gone after that while they stood in the darkness of the next room, waiting for the next surprise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she stood in the dark room with her classmates, Wendy couldn't help but feel a little anxious. She knew that Natsu's act was next and she knew that he tended to be a loose cannon so she hoped that he wouldn't go too far. </p><p>Like when Gray made his introduction, the candles were lit by an unseen force and they watched as the walls began to ooze with slime, spiders and other creepy bugs crawling in. The slime and creepy crawlies started to form into a line which then changed into a giant snake. The kids screamed when the snake hissed and the serpent took the form of Natsu. </p><p>The kids were scared but impressed. This was furthered when he grabbed a nearby lit candle and swallowed it whole, the result being that his entire body was set on fire. At first they expected him to scream in agony of something but instead he just laughed and danced around. As if he felt no pain at all. </p><p>Suddenly the floors opened up as ghoulish zombies and rotting corpses started to crawl up and out of the ground. They were all bloody, rotten, flesh eaten, and down right disgusting. The kids screamed at the sight of them and they all started to huddle up together. The undead was closing all around them and just when they were beginning to think that were about to be eaten alive by zombies, Natsu leapt over to the front, snuffed out the flames of his body, and shouted: </p><p>"You made it here without getting scared off. Now let's party!" </p><p>It became dark again but flashing lights were quickly lit. A zombie DJ and stereo rose up from the floors and crazy music began to play from the stereo while the other zombies began to dance. It wasn't long before all the kids were joining in. They didn't just dance they also helped themselves to the table that was set with food. The treats included pumpkin cookies, caramel apples, ghost cupcakes, mini bat sandwiches, spider buns, lizard chips, and slime punch. Wendy wasn't sure about letting Gray and Juvia handle the cooking but to her surprise they did a very good job. </p><p>"Mmm... These cupcakes are amazing." Wendy said with white frosting one her lips. "You actually made this Juvia?" </p><p>"Yes I did." She said. </p><p>"They're so delicious. What's in them?"</p><p>"Butter, eggs, flour, sugar, milk chocolate, marshmallow cream, and baking powder." </p><p>"Nice but you and Gray didn't put anything weird in the food did you? There aren't really bats and spiders in this stuff right? It's all just for looks?" </p><p>"Of course." </p><p>"Good." Wendy said taking a sip of punch. </p><p>"Except for the punch. I some snakes, snails, puppy dog tails in that. I hope you don't mind." </p><p>Wendy spat out her drink.</p><p>"What?!" </p><p>"I'm kidding." Juvia giggled. </p><p>"Oh...Heh...Heh." </p><p>"So what do you think of everything else?" Gray asked. </p><p>"It's amazing. You guys were great and you didn't go overboard." </p><p>"I told you, you could trust me kid." Natsu said.</p><p>"Hey great party Wendy." Romeo said coming over to her at the snack table. "The special effects we're incredible. It was like they were actually real." </p><p>"Yeah like they were real." Wendy said nervously. </p><p>"And the costumes and tricks that the performers had were so realistic. By the way who are these guys?" He asked referring to her ghoulish friends. </p><p>"Oh...Um they're friends of my parents." Wendy lied.  "And they...They do horror themed events and shows for a living. Right guys?" </p><p>"Right!" They all nodded. </p><p>"Cool. Hey listen Wendy I was wondering, do you want to dance?" The boy asked her. </p><p>"Sure." </p><p>The two kids went over to join their dancing classmates. They both looked so shy and nervous but at the same time they were having lots of fun. </p><p>"Isn't that adorable?" Juvia said observing. </p><p>"I know. They're so cute." Lucy awed. </p><p>Jellal and Erza had entered the party to make sure that everything was alright and that things weren't getting crazy. To their relief all seemed to be well. For their costumes, they dressed as a male prisoner and a female police officer.</p><p>"Well none of the windows are broken so I guess we didn't make a mistake letting Wendy have this party." Jellal said. </p><p>"Yes and it looks like she's having a wonderful time."  Erza said pointing over to their daughter who was dancing with Romeo while laughing and smiling. </p><p>"Oh my God she's dancing with a boy." Jellal said feeling his protective paternal instincts kick in. </p><p>"Now dear it's just dancing." His wife said. "Remember what we were like at her age." </p><p>Jellal did and a look of horror crossed his face. </p><p>"I'll be right back. I think I need to have a little chat with that boy." </p><p>"Jellal don't do anything rash. Do you want to get arrested?" </p><p>"Well that depends." He said with a flirting smirk. "Will you be the one arresting me officer?" </p><p>"Maybe." She flirted back. "I do have the handcuffs already." </p><p>"In that case what do you say we ditch the party and you take me back to my cell so you can...Correct me." </p><p>Erza blushed and giggled. They were about to go upstairs when Erza spotted Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia at the food table. </p><p>"Oh they must be some of the school staff." Erza said. "I wonder if one of them is Wendy's teacher." </p><p>"Let's go introduce ourselves." Jellal said as he and his wife approached them. "Hello." </p><p>The four ghouls became completely stiff when they saw them. </p><p>"I'm Erza Fernandes and this is my husband Jellal. We're Wendy's parents." The red head introduced. "You must be from the school." </p><p>They didn't know what to say. One slip up and they might end up exposing who and what they really are. Adults weren't like children. They couldn't just easily dismiss everything as just special effects. </p><p>"Are any of you Wendy's teacher?" Erza asked. </p><p>"Uh...No." Juvia said deciding to be the first one to speak. "No. But we are from the school. We're just...Just..." </p><p>"Teacher's assistants!" Gray said. "We assistant the teachers and help out the students who are struggling in class." </p><p>"Oh. Funny Wendy never mentioned any of that." </p><p>"And her teacher needs four assistants?" Jellal asked. </p><p>"It's a big class and a lot of the kids need help." </p><p>"Okay. Well I wasn't sure about you all having this party here but I can see that you've all kept everything under control and you really go all out for this holiday. I mean just look at your costumes. You actually look like someone who's undead." </p><p>"Uh...Thanks." </p><p>"I especially love the little stitches on your costume." Erza said looking at Juvia's arms. "I wonder how you pulled those off." </p><p>"That's my little secret." Juvia said. </p><p>"Well I must say it's very impressive and- hey don't I know you from somewhere?" </p><p>"No I don't think so."</p><p>"Really? Because you seem familiar to me." </p><p>"Do I?" Juvia asked nervously. </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"And you seem a little familiar to me." Jellal said Gray. </p><p>"Oh? I wonder why." Gray said getting nervous too. "Because I've never seen you before in my life." </p><p>"Are you sure? Because I swear I know you." </p><p>"No. No. Sorry. Hey Juvia the next song is coming up! Wanna dance?" </p><p>"Loved to!" She replied and they quickly ran off into the crowd of dancing children. </p><p>The thing was, due to the fact that Gray and Juvia had posesed them it caused Jellal and Erza to feel a sense of familiarity around them. </p><p>"Hmm... What's they're problem?" Erza wondered. </p><p>"No idea." Her husband answered. "Oh well. You wanna dance too?" </p><p>"No I think it's time that I take you into custody." She said giving his shirt a little tug. With that flirty gesture, they were both gone. </p><p>"So it's just you and me now." Natsu said to Lucy. "How about a dance?" </p><p>"Alright but just one dance and keep your hands above my waist." She said. </p><p>"Deal." </p><p>He excitedly pulled her along and they started to dance like everyone else in the room. The party was a complete success and when it was time for everyone to go home all the kids were given plenty of candy to take home. After that the ghouls cleaned up everything in a snap. It was the best Halloween of Wendy's life and nearly everyone in her class thought she was cool. She hoped that it would make school a little easier for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wendy couldn't thank her friends enough for making her Halloween party successful. Her classmates were so impressed with everything that they started talking to her and making friends with her. Some still thought she was weird and creepy but she was just grateful that the whole group wasn't freaked out by her. In fact she was invited to go bike riding with some of them next weekend. She was so excited. </p><p>"What you guys did was incredible." She told them as she packed her back pack with some things she may need like a water bottle. "I especially loved the fire truck you pulled Natsu." </p><p>"That's one of my specialties." Natsu said. </p><p>"And the whole zombie thing was really creepy. How do you know those guys?" </p><p>"Remember when I said that I had connections to the mafia?" </p><p>"Wait you mean those zombies were apart of the mafia?" </p><p>"They still are. They run their own underground business. Literally." He joked. "But they're harmless. They don't believe in harming anyone for no reason. Anyway my connection to them is because one I speak fluent Italian and that's the only language they know and two they owe me a favor." </p><p>"What favor?" </p><p>"I managed to convince my brother to give them their own turf. Now if I ever need anything they're willing to help me if they can." </p><p>"Establishing a connection with the mob." Gray said. "Nice move." </p><p>"And Lucy the way you made those spirits appear." Wendy continued. "It was so mysterious and creepy but cool. So was that story you told. Where did you hear it?" </p><p>"Huh...Well I actually don't know." Lucy said. "To be honest my stories just come to me in my mind." </p><p>"So you make them up?" </p><p>"Not exactly. It's a little hard to explain. They're stories that have actually happened and the knowledge of it just suddenly appears in my mind. Like I automatically know it but the problem is I don't know certain details about it, I don't know the origins, and I can't make the connection to who it's about." </p><p>"Odd. Does that only happen to you?" </p><p>"Yes. It's because I can summon spirits and that gives me a sort of connection to souls. In other words I can know a soul's story from their past. But only bits and pieces." </p><p>"Do you know any stories from your past?" </p><p>"No. There are some soul stories I can know and others I can't. It just depends." </p><p>"Okay. All and all you guys did good and you didn't go too far with anything." Wendy continued. "But there's just one thing that confused me." </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"That whole heart beating thing that you two did." She said to Gray and Juvia. "How did you do that trick?"  </p><p>"Well actually." Juvia said. "It wasn't a trick. I can make a heart beat from my chest." </p><p>"So can I." Gray said. </p><p>"How is that possible?" Wendy asked. "You're both dead. You have no pulse." </p><p>"It's not really our hearts that you heard and saw beating." Juvia explained. "It was the feelings our hearts left behind." </p><p>"Your feelings?" </p><p>"Sometimes when a person with unfinished business dies feeling extreme emotions like sadness or anger." Gray said. "Deep emotions that never really go away. The ones that come from your heart. The heart may start working but the feelings from it stay behind just like the soul." </p><p>"So when you see this." Juvia made the red, heart shaped aura appear and start beating in her chest. "It's not my heart you're seeing. It's the feelings that were once deep in my heart." </p><p>"What kind of feelings are they? Do you know?" Wendy asked. </p><p>"Mine is sadness." Juvia said. "When I died I was very sad." </p><p>"Mine is...Well is..." Gray wasn't sure how to say this without scaring everyone. "Now don't freak out when I tell you this. Okay? Don't get scared. I promise that what I felt when I died is not what I feel now." </p><p>"What is it? What do you feel?" Wendy said. </p><p>"What I felt." Gray corrected. "Was insanity. When I was alive something drove me insane and that madness lasted all the way to my death." </p><p>"So you're crazy?" Natsu said. </p><p>"I am not crazy. That's just the last thing I felt when I died." </p><p>"And you don't ever feel like you might go insane again?" </p><p>"No." </p><p>"But you just said those feelings never go away." </p><p>"The memory of them not in general. I'm not insane." </p><p>"Let's agree to disagree on that subject." Lucy said. "Because I've seen what you do to ghouls who tend to annoy you." </p><p>"Alright so I'm little on the crazy side but I'm not pyscho and I'm sure not the only dead person who has negative and unsettling emotions lingering from their life." </p><p>"Alright you have a point there." Lucy said.</p><p>"But it might help us understand you better if we knew what it was that made you crazy." Natsu said. </p><p>"I don't know. I don't even know how I died or who the hell I even was, how am I supposed to know what made me crazy?!" Gray said getting upset. "Besides what good is it knowing that anyway if I don't know the rest about myself?" </p><p>"Well it would assure us that you're not..." Natsu quickly stopped when he realized what he was about to say. But it was too late, Gray already knew what Natsu was implying. </p><p>"That I'm not what?! That I'm not a crazed serial killer or something?!" </p><p>"You can't really blame us for being a little bit cautious." Lucy said. "I mean given your reputation and the fact that you've done some disturbing things and now finding out that you have feelings of insanity inside of you. We just want to make sure that you're not... Pyschopathic." </p><p>"What?!" </p><p>"Um I think we should stop talking about this." Juvia said. </p><p>"Do you two even know the definition of pyschopathic? Because if you did then you would know that I don't fit that description at all!" </p><p>"Hey it's not our fault that we feel this way!" Natsu said. "You pretty much go out of your way terrorize everyone in the In-Between. In fact almost everyone over there is afraid of you!" </p><p>"Guys please don't fight." Wendy said. </p><p>"I mean you did almost take a guy out of existence once." </p><p>"You did what?" Juvia said. </p><p>"Natsu!" Gray shouted before punching him across his face. "You swore you'd never tell anyone about that!" </p><p>"Hold up when did this happen?" Lucy asked. </p><p>Instead of answer Gray just clenched his fists and made his way over to the wall where he made a door to the In-Between and went right throughout. His friends looking on in stunned silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What was that about?" Lucy asked after the four of them were quiet for about ten minutes.</p><p>"What was what about?" Natsu asked.</p><p>"What you said about Gray almost taking someone out of existence. Did they actually happen?"</p><p>It finally hit Natsu that he had made a big mistake. He didn't mean to mention that Gray did that. It just slipped out. But it was too late now. Now he would have to talk.</p><p>"Alright um...It's like this." He explained. "When Gray's soul had first been placed in his new body his reaction to everything was kind of different from everybody else's."</p><p>"How different?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"Well like everyone stuck in the limbo of afterlife he was amnesic about who he was and what his life was like but normally when a soul awakens in a new body they're unemotional, unsure, completely blank. At least until they're personality kicks in but that didn't happen with Gray. He and I were awakened at the same time and while I didn't know what the hell was going on he was going crazy."</p><p>"What do you mean crazy? Be more specific." Lucy said.</p><p>"He started running around, shouting, shaking, and trying to get away. It was like a wild animal has just been let out of it's cage. He attacked anyone who came near him and if anyone touched him oh God have mercy."</p><p>"What? What did he do?" Juvia asked.</p><p>"When they were trying to restrain him one of the ghouls touched his throat and it triggered something really bad. He broke out of their grip and started to beat the crap out of him. The poor guy would have ceased to exist if my brother hadn't of intervened."</p><p>"Why was he like this?" </p><p>"No one knew. My brother tried to remove Gray's soul from his body so he could do a little research. Try to find a way to calm him down but he got loose and ran off in to the In-Between. I didn't see him again for a long time and when I did he seemed to have mellowed out a little but God only knows what kind of damage he did before he developed some sort of sense. I mean he had established a reputation where everyone feared him."</p><p>"So he just woke up crazy?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"Apparently."</p><p>"How does that happen?" Juvia asked.</p><p>"I really don't know. But hearing him say that he has insanity deep down inside of him raises a few questions with me."</p><p>"I'll say." Lucy said. "Do you think he could slip back into that breakdown?"</p><p>"He hasn't for a century or so but you never know with people like that."</p><p>"Do you think he could be psychotic?"</p><p>"No he can't be." Wendy said. "Psychotic people are evil and you guys said evil ghosts and ghouls don't make it to the In-Between."</p><p>"Wendy with things like mental issues it's a tricky subject." Lucy said. "They're lots of people in the world who have gone completely insane and have done terrible things but in their heart they're good people. In other words had it not been for that mental instability they might have lived good lives and made good choices."</p><p>"But Gray is a good person."</p><p>"We know that and if he didn't have any feelings of insanity this wouldn't be a problem. But some of those feelings are still there. Which means we may have to keep our distance from him."</p><p>"That's ridiculous." Juvia said. "He's lived with us for a hundred years and he's never done us any harm. Do you really have any reason to be afraid of him?"</p><p>"Juvia you haven't seen what he's done when he loses it." Natsu said. "I have and it's not pretty."</p><p>"But that was a long time ago and he hasn't snapped in hundred years so what are the chances of him losing it now?"</p><p>"He did punch me in the face."</p><p>"Natsu he always punches you and Lucy does the same thing. Your like a cross between their friend and a pinata."</p><p>"Okay I can't argue with that."</p><p>"So you're telling me that after hearing what kind of feelings he has you're not scared or cautious of him at all?" Lucy asked her.</p><p>"I'll admit I'm a little unsettled by what he feels but he's still my friend and if he's feeling like he might go crazy or something maybe we should try to help him figure out why that is."</p><p>"How are we supposed to do that? We're not therapists." Natsu said. </p><p>"I don't know. But we are his friends and friends help each other no matter what. Which is why I'm going to go find him." </p><p>"Are you sure that's a good idea? Trust me you don't want to be around him when he's in a bad mood." </p><p>"I'll take my chances." Then she went out the same entrance Gray used to go to the In-Between.</p><p>"You know I think she's right." Wendy said. "I think we should try to figure out why he feels insanity. But I also think we should find out why she feels sadness and why it is that you all are being held here." </p><p>"Wait a minute what are you saying?" Lucy asked. </p><p>"I'm saying that I want to help you all move on." </p><p>"That's sweet kid but you can't." Natsu said. </p><p>"Why not? I can communicate with you all and I helped Percival move on. All I needed were clues from his past to make the connection. So I'll do the same with you guys. You all lived once so you must have left behind some clues to who you were and how you lived. I just need to find them and make a connection." </p><p>"That's easier said than done." Lucy said. "We've been trying to do that for years." </p><p>"But you're dead. No one can see or hear you so if you find something you can't ask anyone alive questions. But I can. Maybe that's the reason I have this ability. It's to help ghosts and ghouls figure out their unfinished business and move on." </p><p>"Wendy we appreciate the help but-" </p><p>"What have you got to lose by letting me help you?" </p><p>"Kid's got a point." Natsu said. "I mean we are dead. We have nothing to lose and if she can bring us closer to getting behind the pearly gates why stop her?" </p><p>"Alright let's say we let you help us move on. Where are you going to start?" </p><p>"I think this house might be our first clue." Wendy suggested. "Maybe it's not just some random coincidence that you all ended choosing to live here. Maybe there's some history behind this house that brought you all here." </p><p>"I doubt it but I guess there's no harm in investigating." Lucy said. </p><p>"Great. I'll ask my parents if they have any documents or articles about the previous owners of the house." Wendy said. "If they don't have any then we'll got to the library. It's an old house so the library is bound to have some kind of information on it's history." </p><p>"But wait what about your bike riding trip with your friends?" Natsu asked. </p><p>"Oh right." Wendy said. "We'll work on it when I get back." </p><p>She glanced down at her wrist watch. </p><p>"Oh my goodness it's almost time to go! You guys just hang around here! I'll be back at three o'clock." </p><p>With that said she grabbed her backpack and hurried downstairs toward the front door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile in the In-Between, Gray at the moment was walking around and trying to blow off some steam. He didn't mean to go off on his friends like that and then leave with no explanation how could Natsu and Lucy do this to him? What gave them the right to judge him like that? To insinuate that he was some kind of sociopath. He was not. Alright so he tended to do things that the average sane man wouldn't do but that didn't make him a monster right? </p><p>He walked down the nearest sidewalk of the street and during his walk he noticed that a lot of the ghosts and ghouls around him we're staring at him intensely. But they weren't giving him looks of intense intimidation they were looks of intense fear. Like they were all scared of him. They didn't move either. They were all completely stiff. Not moving a single muscle, not that any of them had muscles anymore but you get the idea. </p><p>"Oh no it's Gray." He heard one ghoul whisper. </p><p>"Nobody make any sudden movements." He heard a ghost whisper. "Just keep still and avoid eye contact." </p><p>"I can hear you you know." Gray said. </p><p>"Oh crap he's upset! Everyone run for your afterlives!" One ghoul shouted. </p><p>They all started shouting and/or screaming and getting away from him as quickly as they could. Terrified that Gray would most likely hurt them all. </p><p>"I'm too young to cease to exist!" A ghost screamed. </p><p>"I have kids! They're not dead but they still need me in someway!" Another ghoul shouted. </p><p>"I maybe dead but I still have dreams!" Another ghost cried. </p><p>"God save me please!" </p><p>Eventually they were all gone and Gray was alone feeling very insulted and a little hurt. But he quickly brushed those feelings off and continued on his walk which led him to a park. He saw one ghost sitting on a bench and approached him. </p><p>"Hel-" He started to say but the ghost just dropped everything and ran away. "Lo...Hmm well that was rude." </p><p>Then saw a ghoul digging through what appeared to be a fountain. </p><p>"Excuse me sir but you do realize that it's wrong to-"  </p><p>"Oh God not you!" The ghoul cried jumping in fear. "What do you want from me?! Money?! Here take it! Just don't hurt me man!" </p><p>He shoved the dead man's coins he had pilfered from the fountain into Gray's hands then ran away screaming. Gray huffed in annoyance and before leaving the park he put the coins back in the fountain. After that he wandered off somewhere by himself so he could do a little thinking. </p><p>He had always known that the lot of the deceased souls here were afraid of him and during the many years he had been dead it had never bothered him. In fact he had found it amusing how everyone just started to cower in fear at the sight of him. But now he didn't find it so amusing anymore. Now having so many people being afraid of him made him kind of sad. Maybe Natsu and Lucy did have good reason to see him as some sort of monster. After all it's not like he had ever done anything to make them or anyone else he knew think otherwise. Why did he have to have this realization today? Why on this particular day? Why add fuel to the fire that was already in the early stages of sparking? </p><p>"Gray?" He heard a gentle voice say. Looking around he saw Juvia slowly approaching him but not out of fear, more out of respect for his personal space. "Are you okay?" </p><p>"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Aren't you scared I'm going to go psycho?" </p><p>"No I'm not and I'm here because I wanted to see if you were feeling alright." </p><p>"Really? Well Natsu must've not told you my little secret then." </p><p>"No." She sighed. "No he told us the whole story." </p><p>"Some friend he is." He said glumly. "Can't keep someone else's secret." </p><p>"Not to sound presumptuous but I didn't think you'd mind if we knew something like that about you. You don't exactly show any regret when you frighten people." </p><p>"I didn't mind if you all knew at first but..." He trailed off a little before talking again. "But after living with you girls for about ten years I...I guess I started to like you two and I didn't want you to be scared of me." </p><p>"I don't understand. I thought you liked it when people were scared of you." </p><p>"I like the respect it gives me and I like that it keeps most of them from trying to piss me off but once you get down to it...And I don't know why I'm telling you this but...Once you get down to it if everyone is afraid of you then that means no one wants to be around you. At least not unless they can get something from you." </p><p>"So that's it. You're lonely." She deduced. </p><p>"Lonely? Well I wouldn't take it that far but it does get a little annoying once in awhile when pretty much everyone flees at the sight of you. That's why I haven't obliterated Natsu yet. Before you and Lucy came along he was the only one who didn't freak out whenever I walked in. Granted I think it's because he's too stupid to recognize any real threat but yeah." </p><p>"So we're your only friends? Us three and Wendy?" </p><p>"Sadly yes." </p><p>"But what about those undead and if I may say fairly indecent prostitutes who threw themselves at you the other night at the club?"</p><p>"They don't want me. They just want the idea of me. Besides some of them are into that whole kinky torture thing and I don't work that way." </p><p>"Well Gray there's nothing wrong with feeling lonely and wanting friends. What I don't understand is if you feel that way why frighten people?" </p><p>"To be honest I don't know. When I first woke up I didn't know what the hell was going on. I didn't know who I was, where I was, and all I could feel was just rage and sadness and I was mad at everything and everyone. I wanted the whole world to hurt for some reason and I didn't know why. My mind was completely swamped. Almost like a black out and by the time my head finally cleared I had already developed a reputation and I figured that the person they all feared must've been who I really am. So I made myself what into what you see now. A ghoul who terrifies and tortures people." </p><p>"And that's who you want to be?" </p><p>"I was happy with it for awhile and I know you're going to think this is really sick but it's the truth, I liked the idea of hurting people. Don't ask me why because I don't know. But then one day it just stopped. It stopped seeming amusing and I realized that it never really made me happy." </p><p>"What stopped these feelings?" </p><p>"I don't know." He lied. "Look I'm not going to sugar coat this for you sweetheart, the truth is I'm screwed up. I'm damaged beyond repair. I don't know what happened to me in life but it just broke whatever sense and sanity I had. And no matter how hard I try I can't get passed it." </p><p>"Maybe you just need a little help." She gently put her hand over his which made him flinch a little. </p><p>"I don't understand you. I just confessed that I'm insane. That during the first years of my afterlife I enjoyed terrorizing people and yet you're not freaking out! What the hell is wrong with you?" </p><p>"I don't know. Maybe I'm a little insane too but despite everything you've told me, despite every twisted thing I've seen you do and believe me I've seen a lot more of that than you realize, but despite it all I really don't believe you would ever hurt me." </p><p>"Why do you believe that?" </p><p>"I honestly don't know. Call it an instinct or a feeling but somehow I know you won't hurt me. Or Natsu or Lucy or Wendy. Am I wrong?" </p><p>He didn't answer. He just turned away from her and spoke again without facing her. </p><p>"Can you go? Please?" </p><p>"Alright." She reluctantly agreed. "But know this Gray I'm not afraid of you. I never have been and I never will be." </p><p>If he still had a heart it would be pulsing like crazy. Truth be told what really stopped those sickening feelings and made him realize just how unhappy he was, it was her. He couldn't figure out how or why but after getting to know her it was like every dark feeling and desire in him was gone. Completely erased. </p><p>And when he finally returned home it had become night and everyone was asleep. Well almost everyone. Wendy had woken up to use the bathroom and on her way back to her room she thought she heard the sound of crying coming from the empty flat. It was a quiet and calm sort of crying but still definitely an expression of sadness. </p><p>Worried, she opened the door to the flat, went up the stairs, and followed the sound of silent weeping. She didn't make a single sound when she moved so he didn't see her standing in the doorway but she saw him clear as day. There in the center of the room was Gray cradling a sleeping Juvia in his arms while shedding tears of great sorrow.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been so late when Gray finally returned to the house. So late in fact that everyone in the house was asleep. The living family and the three ghouls. Though technically speaking ghouls didn't really sleep. They just went into a dormant state which allowed their bodies and powers to recover. Either way it was a perfect time for Gray to finally get through what he had been dreading all day.</p><p>He had felt emotions on the subject building up since he had first risen but he had managed to repress them until now. He came close to letting it slip out when Natsu spilled the beans about his more unstable tendencies but he quickly regained control of it. </p><p>Alone in the flat with his roommates completely dormant he finally allowed his tears to fall. To this day he didn't know why, but every year on this exact date he would feel an unbearable sadness that would be enough to make him cry. And every year on this date he always made sure that no one saw him like this. He just thought it would be so humiliating if anyone saw him in this manner. </p><p>In his quiet sorrow he glanced over at the door to the room where Juvia typically slept. It had been cracked open and for some reason he felt the urge to enter the room. She was lying down in an unmoving state and obviously possessing no sign of life which made Gray feel even sadder. It was so bizarre but seeing her like that only wanted to make him cry even harder. </p><p>What came next was all a blur. He kneeled down to where she was, gently moved his arms to her upper body, and he knew she wouldn't stir because unlike the living, ghouls cannot wake from their dormant state until the appropriate time for recovery has passed. So with no hesitation he pulled her into his arms and cradled her. He pressed his forehead to hers and just let one tear fall after another, holding her securely with fear that if he didn't she would disappear from this world forever. </p><p>Gray had lied when he said that he didn't know why he suddenly stopped having the desire to hurt people. The truth was he stopped having those feelings when he met her. It was like her presence filled some kind of empty void that had been inside of him from the moment he had risen and the more time he spent with her the more dear she became to him. So dear in fact that he couldn't imagine himself existing at all without her and he couldn't shake the sudden irrational fear that something or someone was going to take her away from him. </p><p>He thought the whole thing was crazy. For years female ghosts and ghouls had shown a strong interest in him while he hardly ever blinked an eye at any of them. But this woman. This dead, timid, fragile, but oh so lovely woman had started making him feel emotions that he thought were dead and gone just like his first body. And why was it that out of all the deceased women in the afterlife, it was this one who had managed to gain some special place in his once beating heart? </p><p>In the mist of his unexplainable sadness he did not hear the door to the flat creak open nor did he hear the sound of quiet footsteps on the floor. But he did hear a small yet concerned feminine voice ask: </p><p>"Gray are you okay?" </p><p>He looked up from the ghoulish woman in his arms and turned to see Wendy in the doorway holding a lot candle and the concern in her gaze increased when she saw the tears on his face. </p><p>"You're crying." The girl was surprised. She had never seen a man cry before. Granted he was a dead man but he was still male. When she was little she didn't think it was possible for men to cry and when she got older she realized that men did cry but for some reason most of them preferred to hide their tears. "What's the matter? Is something wrong with Juvia?" </p><p>He carefully laid Juvia back down and quickly wiped his face. Then he quietly ushered her out of the room and closed the door. </p><p>"She's fine." He finally answered. "And I wasn't crying." </p><p>"Yes you were." </p><p>"I was not." </p><p>"You had tears in your eyes. I saw them. Why were crying?" </p><p>He wanted to deny it. He really didn't want to tell her this but there was no point considering he had seen his tears. </p><p>"To tell you the truth." He sighed. "I don't know." </p><p>"What do you mean you don't know?" </p><p>"I mean I don't know. Once a year on this date I always feel so sad. I feel the urge to cry and I don't know why. I've tried to figure it out for so long but I just can't." </p><p>"Has this always happened to you on this date?" </p><p>"Yes. Ever since I had risen." </p><p>"Does anyone else know about this?" </p><p>"Juvia knows but she doesn't know what date I do it. As for Natsu and Lucy they don't know about this at all and I don't want you to tell them." </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"It's embarrassing. I don't like to cry. It makes me feel pathetic especially when I don't know what the hell I'm crying about." </p><p>"I don't understand. How can something make you sad enough to cry but you don't know what it is?" </p><p>"That's thing about us dead people. Our bodies, our sensations, and our memories are gone but the feelings remain." </p><p>"Huh...You know my mom used to say that one of things that gets us through life is the knowledge that while a lot of things  in this world are fleeting, love will never die. It will live on forever. Is kind of like that with feelings?"  </p><p>"I guess you could say that honey. Feelings don't die or fade away like people and memories do."</p><p>"Gray?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"You don't know why you cry right?"</p><p>"Yes. I just said that."</p><p>"Okay but do you know why you were holding Juvia? Do you do that on this date every year too?"</p><p>"No. No this was the first time."</p><p>"Do you know why you do it?"</p><p>"No. I don't know why I did that either. But I won't do it again." He said. "Anyway it's late. You should go back to bed and I should probably go dormant now."</p><p>"You sure you don't want to talk about this anymore?"</p><p>"No I don't."</p><p>"Alright." </p><p>"Good night Wendy."</p><p>"Good night Gray."</p><p>She didn't want to leave so soon because she still had so many questions but then again he probably couldn't give her all the answers. This whole thing was so confusing. How is it that a person dead or alive can have these strong emotions like sadness but not have the foggiest idea of what the reason is for such emotions? Perhaps the answers lied within their memories. This particular date probably had some big significance in his past life but because he had no memory of anything that happened when he was alive he couldn't make the connection. None of them could make any connections to their feelings, their wants, or their unfinished business because they couldn't remember anything. Which is why Wendy had now made it her mission to somehow help her friends remember who they were in life so they could solve their unfinished business and move on. </p><p>She wasn't a hundred percent sure that she could do it but she had to try. It was the least she could do for them and even though it would make her very sad to see them go, she knew her heart that they would be much happier if they moved on. So starting tomorrow she would begin doing whatever she could to figure out who each of the her ghoulish friends were before they died.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day before leaving for school, Wendy asked her parents if they knew anything about anyone who previously owned the house or if they owned any records or articles about the house's history. Unfortunately neither her father nor her mother had that kind of information. So she decided to check the school library. As soon as she had free time she made her way to the part of the building that carried all the books.</p><p>"So why do you wanna know about your house's history?" Romeo asked.</p><p>"Well it's an old house and usually old houses have some really fascinating stories and histories."</p><p>"That's true. Hey you think it might be one of those cursed houses that make one of the family members who live there go crazy?"</p><p>"Well..." Wendy said thinking about all the times Natsu and Gray scared her father to the point that he questioned his sanity. "How crazy are we talking?"</p><p>"Crazy enough to kill the other the people living in the house."</p><p>"What?!" </p><p>"Hey it's happened! I've seen it happen like eleven times!"</p><p>"You've actually seen this?! How could you- Wait a minute by any chance did you see all this happen in a movie?" She said raising her eyebrow in disbelief.</p><p>"Maybe." Romeo said looking a little embarrassed. </p><p>"Romeo that doesn't count and no nothing like that has happened in my house."</p><p>"Okay. So what exactly are you looking to find?"</p><p>"Namely the first owner of the house. First I'll look it up on one of the library computers and if I get a name I'll see if I can find a book on that person's biography or something."</p><p>"Good plan."</p><p>Meanwhile back at the house there was a lot of tension between the ghouls. They weren't sure how to react around each other. Lucy still felt a little cautious around Gray, Natsu felt guilty for how he treated him, Gray was upset at how quick two of his friends were to judge him, and Juvia wanted to play peace maker but she didn't know how to go about that. Hours passed and none of the four said anything to each other mostly due to not knowing what to say. Finally when Lucy left to take care of some business in the In-Between, Natsu decided to make the first move.</p><p>"Gray can we talk?" Natsu asked his longest friend.</p><p>"What do you want?" He replied while refusing to face him.</p><p>"I wanted to say I'm sorry for reacting the way I did when you told us what lingering emotions you felt and for revealing your secret."</p><p>"Really? Is that right?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Are you really sorry or are you just saying that because you're scared I'll do something to you if you don't?"</p><p>"Oh come on Gray you know me better than that. I don't believe in insincere apologies. When I say I'm sorry I really mean it."</p><p>Gray turned to face him.</p><p>"I don't know if I want to forgive you yet."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I can't believe you'd actually think that I'm a threat to you and the girls. I mean you've known me longer than anyone in my afterlife. You should know that I would never do anything seriously harmful to you all. The fact that you believed it after all we've been through together hurt me."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I just- Wait I hurt your feelings? You were hurt emotionally by me?"</p><p>"I know it's pathetic but yes."</p><p>"But I don't understand. How could what I said and felt upset you that badly? Since when has my opinion ever meant anything to you?"</p><p>Gray huffed in frustration.</p><p>"You're gonna make me say it aren't you?"</p><p>"Say what?"</p><p>He hesitated before answering.</p><p>"It's mean something to me because as sad as it is I...I...I consider you to be my best friend."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Please don't make me say it again."</p><p>"I'm your best friend?"</p><p>"Yes and if you tell anyone this I'll end you."</p><p>"Wow...And here I thought you hated me."</p><p>"I don't hate you. Sometimes I really don't like you but I don't hate you."</p><p>"Oh...Okay well I guess all I have to say about that is why? Why do you consider me your best friend?" </p><p>"Because you're the first person I've met since I've died who didn't run away screaming. Granted everyone who did that before you had good reason but you get the idea." </p><p>"In that case I'm glad to be the first." Natsu smiled. "And you're right I should've known better than to think you would go crazy on us or something and I want to make it up to you." </p><p>"And how are you going to do that?" </p><p>"I'm going to take you to the Radiant Cemetery." </p><p>"Oh goodie." Gray said sarcastically. </p><p>"Oh come on you know that it's an awesome place and I'll buy you as many drinks as you want and it's amateur night." </p><p>"Amateur night?" </p><p>"Yeah. It's when they let the customers have a chance to perform." </p><p>"Amateurs typically have no talent." </p><p>"I know. That's why it's fun to watch." </p><p>"I guess you have a point there." </p><p>"So you in?" </p><p>Gray blew. </p><p>"Fine." </p><p>"Great!" </p><p>"Should we invite the girls?" </p><p>"You know Lucy hates that place so she'll most likely say no but Juvia might want to come. Hey you think she might perform?" </p><p>"I don't think so. I mean you know how cruel some audiences can be. They might criticize her." </p><p>"What's there to criticize? She has the voice of an angel." </p><p>"And looks to match." Gray mumbled absentmindedly. </p><p>"What was that?" </p><p>"Nothing! I said nothing! Uh... Let's get going." </p><p>When they asked Juvia to come she happily agreed and was so relieved that the two of them had worked things out. She only hoped that the same would be said for Lucy later on. </p><p>"Where is Lucy anyway?" Gray said. </p><p>"She didn't say." Juvia said. "Only that she had to take care of something last minute and that she wouldn't be home til much later." </p><p>"Hmm...Wonder what that was?" </p><p>"Who knows?" Natsu said. "I hardly ever know what that woman is up to. She's unbelievably complicated." </p><p>"No argument there but what woman isn't? No offense Juvia." Gray said. </p><p>"None taken. I'm well aware how confusing the opposite sex is to each other." She said. </p><p>"But there is one thing about Lucy that I understand perfectly well." Natsu said. </p><p>"And what's that?" Gray asked. </p><p>"She wants me." </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"She wants me man. I can feel it." </p><p>Gray and Juvia looked at each other then burst out laughing. </p><p>"Yeah right." Gray laughed. "Yeah she wants you alright, like a dog wants fleas." </p><p>"Alright laugh it up." Natsu said. "But I know what I'm talking about." </p><p>"Not to be rude Natsu." Juvia said in between giggles. "But from what I've seen Lucy doesn't exactly find you all that appealing." </p><p>"She may not act like it but she is definitely into me." </p><p>"We are talking about the same Lucy right?" Gray said. "Blonde hair? Has veins showing in her body? Frequently assaults you whenever you touch her?" </p><p>"Yes. I know how she behaves around me but she only acts that way to hide her attraction toward me." </p><p>"Okay you really need to stop saying stuff like that because if I laugh any harder I'll bust a gut. Literally." </p><p>Natsu glared at his two friends who were trying to control their laughing fits. He dropped the subject when he realized that there was no way to convince them to believe him. After that they left for the In-Between. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Radiant Cemetery was packed with many customers eager to show off their talent for amateur night. The owner of the club Gildarts liked to let his customers enjoy the thrill of spotlight and performing once in awhile which was why he had nights like these. He wasn't like most night club owners. Okay he was a cheap and perverted like most of them but he respected his employees and he went out of his way to make paying customers feel comfortable. He also happened to be a friend of Natsu.</p><p>"Hiya Gildarts." Natsu greeted the half zombie, half see through club owner with the red beard when he and his friends entered the club.</p><p>"Natsu! Good to see you!" The two high fived he each other and Gildarts pulled Natsu into a manly hug. "Glad could you make it."</p><p>"Got any good acts tonight?"</p><p>"We'll see. It is amateur night." He looked over to the other two ghouls with Natsu. "Who are your friends?"</p><p>"These are my roommates and two of the best friends anyone with an afterlife could have. This is Gray."</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you! Quite a pleasure!" Gray said shaking Gildarts hand.</p><p>"I've heard of you."</p><p>"My reputation proceeds me?"</p><p>"Very. One of my customers complained to me that you broke off his hand and you had a smile on your face the whole time. He threatened to go to Zeref and have him shut my place down if I didn't fire you. Pity for him because you didn't work for me."</p><p>"Yeah about that..." Gray said nervously. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble for you or anyone else but I was defending a lady friend that he was harassing."</p><p>"I figured as much. He's one of the two cretins who sneak backstage to spy my on girls when they're changing."</p><p>"Who's the other one?"</p><p>"Who do you think?" He said pointing to Natsu who grinned.</p><p>"I don't stay the whole time. I leave as soon as they start to change out of their underwear and don't be such a hypocrite. You spy on them too."</p><p>"Only the ones who don't mind having their whole bodies seen."</p><p>"Have you two no shame or decency?" Gray said. "I mean I can understand that men have needs but that doesn't mean you have to be so depraved. Show the ladies a little respect."</p><p>"Huh I didn't expect someone with your reputation to be such a gentleman." Gildarts said. "You're also a lot younger looking than I thought you'd be."</p><p>"Well I did die young."</p><p>"So sad. Only the good die young as I always say."</p><p>"I guess you weren't that good a person in life then huh?" Natsu joked which earned a laugh from Gray and a glare from Gildarts.</p><p>"Very funny. For your information I wasn't that old when I croaked."</p><p>"You were middle aged."</p><p>"That's not old!"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure it is."</p><p>"You know I can have you banned from this place right?" He then looked over at Juvia. "And who is this Angel that missed the train to heaven?"</p><p>"Hello. I'm Juvia it's very nice to meet you." She said politely.</p><p>"Likewise." He smiled. "Well Gray if this the lady friend you were defending I don't blame you. She's just about third loveliest woman I've ever seen in both my life and afterlife. First two being my wife and daughter."</p><p>"I didn't know you were married." Natsu said. "Though I'm not surprised that you have a kid."</p><p>"She's my wife's child."</p><p>"Really? She's legitimate?"</p><p>"Yes! Why does everyone always ask me that?"</p><p>"You're club is very interesting sir." Juvia said trying to change the subject. "I like how you've made it artistic and cultural. Giving it a some class."</p><p>"Thank you." Gildarts said. "Glad that you can recognize that this place isn't some filth hole like the one critic said but a place of art and creative expression. I like you blue eyes, you see what I'm trying to accomplish with this place."</p><p>"I know isn't she a doll?" Natsu said. "And she's got a nice rank too. Eh?"</p><p>"Natsu!" Juvia said looking in embarrassment.</p><p>"What? I'm just saying- Bluh!"</p><p>He was cut off by Gray jabbing his hand into his mouth and ripping out his tongue.</p><p>"If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all." Gray said putting the tongue in a paper bag.</p><p>"Bluh! Bluh! Bluh!" Natsu blubbered.</p><p>Gildarts chuckled.</p><p>"You two are a crack up. Here let me get you guys a table and some drinks on the house."</p><p>Gildarts showed them to a table and had a three drinks brought to them before getting ready for the show.</p><p>"You're friend Gildarts seems nice Natsu." Juvia said.</p><p>"Bluh! Bluh! Bluh!" He blubbered.</p><p>"Oh sorry. Gray can you give him back his tongue?"</p><p>"Why? It's so peaceful when he can't talk." Gray said.</p><p>"Come on. Give it back."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>A few minutes later the show began and amateur artists took the stage. Unfortunately the lot of them didn't really have that much talent and it was making the audience very tense. The first act was comedian who told bad jokes, then there was the jugular who ended up dropping the eggs he was juggling on some of the audience members, but the worst act was Bacchus who tried to sing while drunk making every word out of his mouth sound like a slurred, drooling noise.</p><p>"Boo!" One audience member shouted.</p><p>"Get off the stage!" Another one demanded.</p><p>"You're just jealous because I have talent!" Bacchus slobbered.</p><p>"You have no talent!"</p><p>"Sit down!"</p><p>"You suck!"</p><p>"YOU SUUUUCK!" Shouted one especially annoyed and enraged customer.</p><p>"You will not censor my art! I will not be silenced!" Bacchus said.</p><p>"Then it's a good thing we're all dead because if we were alive your act would kill us." Gray said which earned a laugh from the audience.</p><p>"I'm not going to just stand here and let my talent be criticized by some unappreciated hecklers!" Bacchus said. "I will not be insulted like this! I demand- Oof!"</p><p>He was knocked out by Natsu throwing a potted plant at his head.</p><p>"I understand he was bad but was it necessary to throw a plant at him?" Juvia asked Natsu.</p><p>"Yes." Both Natsu and Gray answered.</p><p>The crowd started to get ugly. Soon everyone was throwing stuff at the stage and angrily demanding their money back.</p><p>"Uh-oh. This isn't good." Natsu said. "I better go see if Gildarts is still in one piece."</p><p>"We'll come with you." Gray said ushering Juvia along and making sure that she wasn't hit by the items being thrown.</p><p>They found Gildarts back stage looking through the list of people who had signed up to perform tonight.</p><p>"Gildarts are you okay?" Natsu asked.</p><p>"No! This is terrible! None of these hacks who signed up are good! I knew I should have let them audition first!" He said. "Man if I did send some good talent out there they're gonna riot again and I just had the place cleaned and restored from the last riot."</p><p>"Can't you just send out one of your employed performers?" Gray suggested.</p><p>"They're still getting ready. This is bad! And where's the stage manager?! He's never around when I need him! I need talent now! Undelay!"</p><p>"How about her?" Natsu said pushing Juvia forward.</p><p>"Me?" She squeaked.</p><p>"What can see do?" Gildarts asked.</p><p>"She can sing." Natsu answered.</p><p>"Can she really? Cause I need real talent right now."</p><p>"Believe me she can."</p><p>"Alright put her on!"</p><p>"Hold it! I don't have anything prepared and I've never performed in front of an audience before!"</p><p>"You performed in front of those kids."</p><p>"That's different. Kids won't attack you in a drunken rage if they don't like your performance."</p><p>"You're scared for nothing! They'll love ya angel face!"</p><p>"And if they don't I'll make sure that none of them lay so much as one finger on you or throw so much as a piece of gum wrapper at you." Gray said.</p><p>"I don't know." Juvia said.</p><p>"Please!" Gildarts begged on his knees. "They'll destroy me if you don't!"</p><p>"Okay..." She said unsure. "I'll do my best."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juvia stood behind the stage curtain feeling as nervous as a deceased sinner waiting on God's judgement. She had never sang in front of so many people. Especially when a lot of them had such violent tendencies. She didn't know what worried her more. The audience not liking her or her losing her nerve.</p><p>"Alright folks I know tonight has been rough." Gildarts said on stage when the audience had calmed a little. "But our next act will be much more pleasing...I hope."</p><p>"It better be!" One customer said threatening to throw his chair.</p><p>"Please put your hands together for Miss Juvia."</p><p>He exited the stage and the curtains were drawn back. She stepped on stage feeling like she couldn't breathe all though technically speaking she couldn't because she was dead. At first she was very quiet and forgot what it was she was supposed to be doing but the memory came back when the music for the song she had picked began to play. Before singing she closed her eyes because she was too scared to see how everyone would react.</p><p>
  <em>"Didn't need to ask</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't know the reason</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Everything that I believe</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Is right here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not </em>
  <em>thinkin</em>
  <em>' bout tomorrow</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Couldn't catch it if I tried</em>
  <br/>
  <em>World is spinning too fast</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So I'll wait 'til it comes to me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You are me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We are one</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Take me in your arms</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And flow through me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll flow through you."</em>
</p><p>Her gentle and heavenly voice soothed the audience's irritation and captured their attention right away.</p><p>
  <em>"Steal my breath away</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cause I'm so moved by you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Deeper than I ever thought</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Was possible, was possible, it's everything, oh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Difference between me and you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's all in where your heart lies</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And every day's another chance</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So let's get it right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You are me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We are one</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Take me in your arms</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And flow through me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll flow through you."</em>
</p><p>They put down what they planned to throw and just marveled at her. Her voice was unlike any they had heard and it made them feel like they had finally ascended into heaven.</p><p>"What a voice." One of them said.</p><p>"What a beauty." Another added.</p><p>"Oh she's just Darling." A female audience member added.</p><p>"Her song makes me remember my wife."</p><p>
  <em>"Did you lose yourself out there</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did you lose faith and give up</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't turn away and hide yourself</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cause there's a friend to make along the way</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We are the heartbeat and our souls speak</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And all the beauty I have ever dreamed</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Is right here in front of me, oh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is right here in front of me, oh."</em>
</p><p>Everyone was amazed and awestruck by her performance but no one was more so than Gray. If he still had a working heart it would be pounding and if he had glands he would be sweating. Her voice, touch, and her eyes all stirred something inside of him. Something long dormant. maybe it was a memory? He didn't know what it was but it was warm and it almost made him feel alive. And it also made him feel like he had finally found someone that he didn't even know he was looking for.</p><p>
  <em>"I am you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And you are me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We are one</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Take me in your arms</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And flow through me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll flow through you."</em>
</p><p>The crowd clapped and cheered. Some even threw her flowers. Granted they were dead and wilted but nothing alive existed in this world. Gray was just about to go up congratulate her on her performance when noticed some very rude male customers ogling her, drooling, whistling, and making catcalls.</p><p>"Hey baby!" One of them called. "Why don't you shake it up for us huh?"</p><p>Juvia gave them a look of disgust and ignored them.</p><p>"Come on don't be like that! Do a little dance for us!"</p><p>"We don't get to see a pretty lady in a strapless dress that often!" Another said.</p><p>"Especially one where her melons are holding up the dress!" A third said.</p><p>Gray gripped his cane intensely while dragging his free gloved hand across the table which ripped the cloth and scratched the surface.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Natsu asked him.</p><p>"I'm fine." He said between gritted teeth.</p><p>Juvia went back behind the curtain much the irritation of the men who had been ogling her.</p><p>"Prude." One said.</p><p>"She thinks she can just dis us? She's not some kind of celebrity. She's no better than the rest of us here." Another said.</p><p>"Hey I got an idea." The third said. "The table she was sitting at is a little past ours right? Well when she comes by let's pour our drinks on her."</p><p>"Yeah that'll teach her."'</p><p>"And who knows? Maybe she'll let us clean her up."</p><p>"Alright that's it." Gray snarled under his breath. "Would you excuse me Natsu? I need to take care of something."</p><p>He got up from his chair before Natsu could even answer. Gray approached the table with the three male ghouls and put on his best smile.</p><p>"Good evening gentlemen." He said. "Excuse my sudden appearance but I couldn't help over here your little plan to get back at that young lady for her rejection of you. It's mediocre at best."</p><p>"Mediocre?"</p><p>"Yep but luckily I know of a better way in which you can humiliate her and gain some pleasure."</p><p>"We're listening."</p><p>"I happen to know where she's changing."</p><p>"She's changing her clothes?"</p><p>"Yes you see she has a tear in her dress and so she's going back stage to change into something else and I know a perfect place where you watch her without being seen."</p><p>"Well don't just stand there! Take us to it!"</p><p>"Wait a minute." One of them said. "How do we know that this isn't a prank? We can't just trust this guy. We just met him."</p><p>"Did I forget to mention that she's changing her underwear too?" Gray added.</p><p>"Out of the way losers! I get first looks!"</p><p>They ran backstage as fast as they could. Gray followed them with a smug look on his face.</p><p>"So where's the dressing room?" One asked him.</p><p>"Right here." Gray said opening a door. "Step right in gentlemen."</p><p>He waited til all three of them were inside.</p><p>"Hey this looks like a broom closet." Another one of them said.</p><p>"Does it now?" Gray said locking the door before going inside. "That's because it is. And you know what's funny about this closet? It locks from the outside and is completely sound proof. So none of you can escape and no one will be able to hear you scream."</p><p>He took off his gloves, closed the door, grinned viciously at the depraved ghouls and what happened next was unseen and unheard by no one except for the four who were in that closet. And about twenty minutes later the closet door opened and Gray walked out with his gloves back on. Leaving behind the men who were the color of paper, shaking, mutilated, battered, whispering and or shouting.</p><p>"The horror! The horror! The horror!"</p><p>"Cold. It was so cold. cold. Make it stop! Make it stop!"</p><p>"All I see is darkness." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alert! Extreme violence and PTSD in this chapter. You have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray sat back down at the table with a satisfied smirk on his face.</p><p>"Uh-oh I know that look." Natsu said. "Who did you torture?"</p><p>"Just some rude individuals who obviously don't know how to speak to a lady."</p><p>"Especially when said lady is Juvia right?"</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"I saw the way you were looking at her while she was singing up there. You were totally swooning man."</p><p>"Hey guess what?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>Juvia walked over to the table and sat next to them.</p><p>"Well what did you guys think?" Juvia asked them.</p><p>"Angel face you were probably the greatest performance this place ever had." Natsu said. "By any chance were you like a famous singer or actress in life?"</p><p>"I don't think so."</p><p>"Well if you were then I have no doubt that you were one of the best."</p><p>"So you liked it?"</p><p>"Yep. I liked it and I know for a fact Gray did." He said which earned him a glare from his male friend.</p><p>"Oh?" Juvia said. "You liked it too."</p><p>"It was very...Lovely." Gray admitted while being internally grateful that his body couldn't produce blush anymore.</p><p>"Thank you. Thank you both very much. You're so sweet."</p><p>The three of them then turned their attention to the stage when Gildarts made another appearance.</p><p>"Glad that you all at least enjoyed our last amateur performance for the night." He said. "My special thanks to Miss Juvia for saving my ass back there. You're beautiful baby, thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome." She called.</p><p>"And now to make up for the inhuman spectacles you had to endure before she came on. I am sending out one of our more professional performers, a personal favorite to some of you regulars here, and the top dancer here! Give it up for Miss Lucky Star!"</p><p>As soon as he said that name troubled expression graced Juvia's features.</p><p>"Um guys I think we should go now." She said.</p><p>"Why? Things are just getting good." Natsu said.</p><p>"Yes but I'm tired and...Singing on stage took a lot out of me."</p><p>"What's the matter with you Juvia?" Gray asked.</p><p>"Nothing. I just think we should leave. It's late and we need to recuperate."</p><p>"Okay we'll go." Natsu said. "After this last show."</p><p>"Oh no." Juvia said, fearing what was to come.</p><p>The curtains went up , the lights dimmed, and exotic music began to play. A ghoulish woman with a very impressive body took the stage and began to dance in a manner that was very agile, graceful, and full of self expression. Each of her movements were in perfect sync with the music and rhythm. Then she amazed the audience with tricks such as bending her body, doing back flips, cart wheels, and spinning herself around and around on a nearby pole.</p><p>"Wow she's good." Natsu observed. "Wonder why I haven't seen her here before?"</p><p>"She's definitely better than any of those strippers." Gray said.</p><p>A spot light shined on her which allowed everyone to see her face and Natsu and Gray were stricken with shock when they saw who's face it was.</p><p>"Lucy?!" Natsu called.</p><p>Upon hearing her real name being called out she turned in the direction of the voice who said it and was horrified to see to came from a table where her three roommates were sitting at. Disbelief was written all over the faces of Natsu and Gray while Juvia's had regret and was mouthing: "I'm sorry." Repeatedly.</p><p>Lucy dropped from her pole. The music stopped and all became quiet and awkward. Feeling humiliated and ashamed, she ran back stage. Her friends immediately went backstage to check on her.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?!" The stage manager shouted at her. "Get back out there and finish!"</p><p>"I can't do it!" She said.</p><p>"What do you mean you can't do it?"</p><p>"I mean I can't. Tell Gildarts that I'm sorry but I just can't do it."</p><p>"The hell you can't!" He grabbed her roughly by the arm. Her friends arrived just in time to see it. "You get back out there right now or else!"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>Suddenly he drew back and slapped Lucy so hard that she fell to the floor.</p><p>"Worthless little tramp!"</p><p>"Hey!" Natsu shouted angrily. "What the hell are you doing?!"</p><p>"How did you three get back here? You're not employed here." The stage manager said.</p><p>"Screw that!" He responded by punching him. "What do you think you're doing slapping around my friend?! You keep your damn hands off her!"</p><p>"Lucy are you alright?" Juvia asked kneeling down to her aid.</p><p>But Lucy didn't hear Juvia nor did she hear Natsu. Right all she heard was that sentence the manager had said to her.</p><p>
  <em>"Worthless little tramp!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Worthless little tramp!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Worthless little tramp!"</em>
</p><p>It kept being repeated in her mind over and over again but it was being said by a different voice. There was a strange and unsettling look in her eye. A look that signaled danger.</p><p>"Lucy?"</p><p>Juvia reached out to give her friend a gentle nudge but when as soon as her fingers touched her, Lucy flinched and screamed. She stood up quick, in a flash she made her spear appear in her hand, and attempted to stab Juvia. Gray instantly grabbed the bluenette and pulled her away from the oncoming blade.</p><p>"Lucy what are you doing?" Gray asked. Instead of answering she tried to stab them both. Gray gathered Juvia into a bridal hold and jumped out of the way before they could be stabbed. "Are you insane?!"</p><p>"Lucy stop it!" Natsu put his hand on her shoulder and she lashed his arm with her weapon and it was a weapon made by Zeref so it hurt. "Ahh! What did you do that for?!"</p><p>"I hate you!" She screamed.</p><p>"Hey I always knew you weren't fond of me but isn't this taking things a little too far?" </p><p>She moved to take another stab but he dodged her. Next thing they knew she was going on a violent rampage. She stabbed the stage manager, slashed everything in sight, threw things, smashed things, it was madness. The whole time she did it she was screaming.</p><p>"I hate you! I hate you! How could you do this to me?! I'll make you pay!" Over and over again.</p><p>Gildarts heard the ruckus and quickly dismissed everyone from his club before going backstage to see the source of it.</p><p>"What's going on here?" He asked.</p><p>"We don't know." Gray said with his arms securely around Juvia to shield her from the violence. "Your cracked stage manager slapped her and suddenly she just went crazy."</p><p>"I've never seen her like this." Juvia said.</p><p>Gildarts looked at Lucy and he could tell by the blind rage, paranoia, and un awareness, of what was happening. He had seen it many times before.</p><p>"She's flashing back." He told them.</p><p>"She is?" Natsu asked.</p><p>"Yes something must have triggered a traumatizing memory from her past and now she's reliving it in her mind. But she's fully unaware of where she really is, who she's really with, what she's really doing."</p><p>"What do we do?" Juvia asked.</p><p>"I guess we just wait for her to get through it."</p><p>"She'll probably destroy us all by then." Natsu said. "In coming!"</p><p>They scattered away from the oncoming table being thrown.</p><p>"Is it possible that we could calm her down?" Natsu asked.</p><p>"I don't know." Gildarts said. "Maybe but I'm not sure if it'll work. Besides who's gonna do it? Getting anywhere near her risks ceasing to exist."</p><p>"I'll do it."</p><p>"Natsu if she stabs too much with that spear you're a goner." Gray said.</p><p>"I think I can get through to her. You all just stay out of the way."</p><p>"Be careful Natsu." Juvia warned.</p><p>Slowly and with caution Natsu walked toward Lucy. She sensed his presence and turned to face him, eyes full of hatred.</p><p>"Lucy." He said calmly. "You need to calm down. You're not where you think you are and I'm not whoever you think I am."</p><p>She charged toward him for another stab but he jerked the weapon out of her hand before grabbing her wrists and pulling her into an embrace.</p><p>"Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed while beating him as hard as she could. The beatings hurt him greatly but he just ignored them and kept holding her. "I hate you! Do you hear me?! I hate you! Why would you do this to me?! How could you do it?!"</p><p>Now she had tears in her eyes. She had gone from being angry to sobbing hysterically.</p><p>"I hate you!" She wept. "I hate you more than anything else in the world!"</p><p>"It's okay." He said gently, hoping the playing along with her delusions would help. "You can hate me. You can hate me all you want. What I did to you was wrong. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I hurt you."</p><p>After an hour of this she wore herself out and left her friends feeling scared and concerned for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Lucy's breakdown Natsu apologized non stop to Gildarts and offered to pay for any damage but Gildarts was a very understanding ghoul also he knew that Natsu couldn't possibly afford to pay his expenses. Not only that but he fired his stage manager. He was willing to tolerate many things but abusing his employees was not one of them.</p><p>"You four just focus on getting that poor girl some help." Gildarts said. "I don't know what happened to her in life but judging by what I just witnessed it must be bad."</p><p>"We will try to help her. Thanks for everything Gildarts." Natsu said while holding Lucy's body which was completely shut down at the moment. </p><p>They left the club and started to head back.</p><p>"This whole flashback stuff is getting really annoying." Natsu said.</p><p>"Poor Lucy." Juvia said. "I wonder what on earth could have traumatized her so much."</p><p>"If it's that bad then maybe it's a good thing she doesn't remember what happened before she died." </p><p>"But the funny thing about memories is they have a way of almost always coming back." Gray said. "No matter how hard you try to block them out."</p><p>"Not to mention she can't really solve her unfinished business if she doesn't remember what it is and if that never happens she'll be stuck here for good." Juvia added.</p><p>"Yeah well it looks like all four of us are going to be stuck here for good anyway." Natsu said.</p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"Come on guys let's face facts, we've been dead for a hundred years and nothing's come back. We don't remember anything about who we are or what kind of unfinished business we had. If this much time has passed and there's still no change, do you really think we're ever going to get out of here?"</p><p>"I really don't know." Gray said. "But I've been worrying about that a few times."</p><p>"What I don't get is why is it that to move on we have to finish what we left behind and yet have no memory of it when we die. Just what kind of sick joke is this?!"</p><p>"I don't know. Why don't you talk to your brother about it? He's the one in charge of death and beyond. Well sort of, technically God is the one in charge but you get what I'm saying."</p><p>"I can't get in contact with him right now. There's a war going on in the Middle East so he'll be busy for quite sometime. The wars are always the most busy for him. It's non stop traveling to earth and back every few seconds and then he has all those casualty forms to fill out. It's a murder on a guy, no pun intended."</p><p>"That busy huh?"</p><p>"Yep and if you wanna talk about really being overworked you should have seen him during World War 2. Now that was messy. You know he considered retiring when it was over."</p><p>"Can't say I'd blame him if he did."</p><p>"Is there anyone else we could talk to?"</p><p>"Well I guess there is Kyoka." Natsu said.</p><p>"Bad idea." Gray said. "She's not exactly sympathetic to lost souls even though it's kind of her job to be."</p><p>"Who's she?" Juvia asked. </p><p>"You don't know her?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"Lucky you." Natsu said. "She's a banshee, one of my brother's creations like his imps. He made her to manage the In-Between when he's busy. But she's totally nuts. Oh sure she'll approach you all nice and friendly like but it's just so she can get control of you."</p><p>"So you two have met her?"</p><p>"I pretty much know all of my brother's creations."</p><p>"I know her very well and we have a very entertaining relationship." Gray said. "It's a game we play, she hates me and tries to keep me out but she can't of course. I come and go as I please. After all I move within the shadows and shadows are pretty much everywhere."</p><p>"Come and go where exactly?" Juvia asked.</p><p>"Where else? Her domain. She despises me because I like to snoop around and she has a lot to hide."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Oh like how she omits the little fact that the deceased can travel to earth to some naive new comers."</p><p>"Why would she do that?"</p><p>"Personally I think it's because she can't go to earth."</p><p>"She can't?"</p><p>"No. No creation of Zeref can leave this place. It's because the lot of them are a little on the unstable side and by unstable I mean they have no regard for living human beings. Oh sure they're loyal to their creator but that's the closest they'll get to ever caring about some form of human."</p><p>"How do you know that?" Natsu said. "I don't even know that?"</p><p>"Once a month I play poker with an imp who's married to Zeref's housekeeper and boy does he have a lot to tell. Did you know that your brother is in relationship with one of the messenger angels?"</p><p>"What?! He is?"</p><p>"Yep. You see she guides peaceful souls to heaven so that's how they met and I guess when you work with someone for so long, one thing leads to another. They've been together for half a century."</p><p>"Man he never tells me anything anymore."</p><p>"Back to the subject at hand." Juvia said. "Remember Wendy said she'd help us remember who we are by looking at the history of the house we're haunting."</p><p>"But what if she can't help us move on?" Gray asked.</p><p>"I think she can. I mean she did help a hell hound move on."</p><p>"True but what if she doesn't find anything on the house?"</p><p>"Well a few months back I told about her about something I salvaged from my former body. A piece of jewelry, an artifact from the past, she said she could take it to a jeweler and find out it's history. If who made it had any connection to who I was."</p><p>"That may not be such a bad idea." Natsu said. "I managed to bring over a lot of things found on my corpse."</p><p>"Oh I'm afraid to ask." Gray said. "What kind of things?"</p><p>"Let's see a razor, chalk, an old liquor flask, some gun powder, a few photos-"</p><p>"You were buried with those?"</p><p>"I guess when they put me in the ground they wanted to clean out my room while they were at it."</p><p>"Wait you have some photos?" Juvia said. "That's great. Maybe they can help you remember who you are."</p><p>"Um...They're not photos of me."</p><p>"Still maybe seeing them might help you or even us figure out-"</p><p>"They're personal photos. Very personal photos."</p><p>"Oooooh." Gray and Juvia said looking at him in revulsion upon realizing what he meant.</p><p>"Natsu that's disgusting." Juvia said.</p><p>"You're sick man." Gray said. </p><p>"Hey I haven't looked at them in years and they're all of the same woman so it's not that bad." Natsu said. "And she posed for those photos so it's not like I peeped on her."</p><p>"Let's just go home." Gray said. "Before Lucy wakes up and beats your brains out for being such a perv."</p><p>"She kind of already beat my brains out." Natsu said.</p><p>However unbeknownst to them someone had been spying on them and heard every word of their conversation. That someone was an imp called Jackal and he happened to be Kyoka's little spy. When Natsu brought Wendy to the In-Between that time the girl had unknowingly run into and met Kyoka. Not pleased with a living girl existing in her domain she sent those mindless ghouls after the child to devour her.</p><p>To her chagrin, Gray ruined her plan and saved Wendy and although she went back to the living and hasn't returned since she sensed that little girl would be trouble. So she had Jackal spy on the four ghouls who were friends with her. </p><p>"So what did you find out?" She asked when he returned. </p><p>"Not much but apparently this kid of theirs is trying to help them move on." He said. </p><p>"What nonsense. She can't do that."</p><p>"I don't know, I heard from them that she helped a hell hound move on."</p><p>"What?! How? How could a mere child do that?!"</p><p>"I don't know but she does have the gift. She can see and hear the dead, I mean how else could she have gotten here that time?"</p><p>"Damn it! Not another one! Oh how I loathe that sixth sense that was created and given to some mortals!"</p><p>"Luckily very few live people believe in it."</p><p>"Fool! It doesn't matter if live people in it or not! If a mortal can use their gift and figure out the purpose of it, it ruins everything! Everything I've worked for!" She was seething at first but then became calm. "If she helps those four move on then other ghosts and ghouls may go to her for help. I must prevent that."</p><p>"How? It's not like you can get rid of her. She's alive and you can't leave this place."</p><p>"I know that you moron but there are other ways of ensuring someone fails without having to necessarily get rid of them."</p><p>"Gotcha. So what's the plan?"</p><p>"For now just watch them. Try to see just how good she is at her gift. So watch their every move non stop."</p><p>"Good plan but one problem. I can't leave this place either and they spend most of their time on earth. How am I gonna watch them twenty-four seven?"</p><p>Kyoka thought for a moment and an idea came to mind. A terrible idea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wendy blew in frustration. She had combed through nearly every book in the library that had any information about the town of Magnolia and who had lived in it but she found absolutely nothing about the old house. It was like there was no history about it at all. No records, no dates, nothing. How could that be? </p><p>"So you didn't find anything?" Gray asked when she told them what happened the next morning.</p><p>"Not a thing." She said. "It's so weird. This house has been here for a century and there's no written history about it in this entire town. It's like it just appeared out of nowhere or something. Had no one lived here before me and my parents moved in? Do you guys know?"</p><p>"Not for sure." Juvia said. "But it was completely abandoned when we moved in."</p><p>"Cana doesn't recommend us moving into houses that have live people living there." Natsu said.</p><p>"Well someone must have lived here before we all showed up. Other wise why was the house built in the first place?" Wendy said.</p><p>"Well I'm not an expert on stuff like this but from what I've learned from being amici with the undead mafia it's that when something has been around for a long time and there's no known record of it anywhere it usually means that somebody's trying to hide something."</p><p>"I don't understand."</p><p>"What I'm trying to say kid is that maybe there were records of this house but someone got rid of them."</p><p>"Okay but why would someone do that?"</p><p>"Duh. Why else would anyone get rid of records? It's to cover up a secret. Question is though what's the secret and who's the someone that's trying to keep it under wraps?"</p><p>"Okay either I've finally reached the pearly gates or Natsu is making sense." Gray said.</p><p>"As I said when you get involved with mafia you learn some things."</p><p>"But if it's all covered up how am I supposed to find out anything?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"Just because it's covered up here doesn't mean it's covered up in other places." Natsu said. "That's the funny thing about history, it never goes away completely and it always gets around one way or another."</p><p>"I get it." Wendy said. "So Magnolia doesn't have anything on this house but it's neighbor town Edolas might. My Uncle Mystogan lives there and he's one of the top historians in that town. I can't say for sure if he'd know anything but it wouldn't hurt to ask." </p><p>"Smart thinking kid."</p><p>"I'll ask my parents if I can stay with him and my grandpa for a day or two. That way not only can I talk to him but maybe I could check their library for something."</p><p>"Do you want us to come with you dear?" Juvia asked.</p><p>"I don't know. I'm worried that something might come out of your world and terrorize my parents while I'm gone. You four stay here and- Wait a minute I only see three of you. Where's Lucy?"</p><p>"She's gonna be out for awhile." Natsu said. "Last night she had a flashback that took a real toll on her."</p><p>"She'll be alright but there's no telling when she'll come to." Juvia said.</p><p>"Okay. But again I think it would be best if you all stay here and make sure that nothing happens to my parents."</p><p>"We'll protect them with our existence." Gray said. "But just in case you need us take this."</p><p>He handed something to Wendy. It was a stone with a hole in it. </p><p>"What's this?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"It's a spirit stone. If you look through it you can see things for what they really are but if you whistle through it we'll hear you and come running."</p><p>"Thanks. Where did you find stones like these?"</p><p>"You don't really find them. You have to make them."</p><p>"What do you make them from?"</p><p>"Body parts of imps."</p><p>"Eww!" Wendy said dropping it. "Don't tell me you killed imps to make this."</p><p>"Of course not. I took their decayed skeletons and crushed up the bones to make it."</p><p>"That's gross."</p><p>"Perhaps but hey whatever works."</p><p>She looked at the stone in disgust. Though it made her sick to her stomach to think about what it was made from, she never could know if there would be a supernatural emergency while she was gone. So she picked it up and put it in her dress pocket.</p><p>"I'm going to go talk to my parents about going to stay with my uncle."</p><p>She left the flat. Once alone the three ghouls turned to look at Lucy's body which was still motionless.</p><p>"How long do you think she'll be like that?" Natsu said.</p><p>"Cana said it could take days." Gray said. "You know what I would like to know is why didn't she ever tell us that she worked at that club?"</p><p>"She was embarrassed to." Juvia said.</p><p>"You knew?"</p><p>"She told me but she made me promise not to tell anyone else. Apparently she was worried you two would think less of her."</p><p>"Why? It's not like she's a strip dancer not that I would think less of her if she was one."</p><p>"Oh you know how she is about men. She has a very low opinion of them and thinks they're all either stupid and perverted or judgemental and mean."</p><p>"Why does she think that?" Natsu said. "Where did that belief come from anyway?"</p><p>"I don't know. I don't think she even knows where it comes from. It's like an instinct or something."</p><p>"Maybe she was an amazon in life."</p><p>"Natsu the amazons weren't real." Gray said. "They were the stuff of myth and legend."</p><p>"Whatever. The point is this hatred toward men is really annoying."</p><p>"If you ask me it might have something to do with her flashback." Juvia suggested. "I'm not a psychiatrist but last night she looked like an abuse victim."</p><p>"You think she could've been abused when she was alive?"</p><p>"Possibly. But I don't know for sure."</p><p>"Should we talk to her about it when she wakes up?" Gray asked.</p><p>"We can try. But there's no guarantee that she'll tell us anything. She might not remember anything to tell us."</p><p>"I still can't believe how she acted back there. I mean she is violent but she had never tried to hurt anyone seriously. Last night though she was ready to take us all out." </p><p>"I'm just glad that Wendy didn't see any of that." Juvia said. "Being as young as she is she probably wouldn't understand that it wasn't Lucy's fault and the attack would have most likely made the poor thing scared to death of Lucy." </p><p>"Oh God that's right what if one of us goes crazy like that in front of the kid?" Natsu asked. "We'd probably traumatize her." </p><p>"Or worse." Gray said. "Actually hurt her." </p><p>"I don't wana even think about that." Juvia said. "Besides we can't hurt the living...Right?" </p><p>"Um..." Gray said. "Technically we can because we can touch them." </p><p>"Oh dear."  </p><p>"Maybe we should talk to Wendy about this. Explain to her what we're going through and make her understand." </p><p>"Do you think someone her age would? It might scare her if she doesn't understand." </p><p>"She is mature for a twelve year old and it'll probably be way more terrifying to her if it happens again and she doesn't know what it is." </p><p>"You have a point there. Alright we'll talk to her about it when she gets back from Edolas. However we have to handle this delicately and not go into too many gory details."</p><p>"Of course but we also have to be straightforward and blunt. Make sure that she gets the truth." </p><p>"In a gentle way." </p><p>"With calm reasoning." </p><p>"And emotional support." </p><p>"You guys sound like parents discussing how they're going to tell their kid about sex." Natsu joked. </p><p>"You know you're not really helping." Gray said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright explain to me why you want to spend the weekend in Edolas with your uncle?" Erza asked her daughter when she requested staying over there.</p><p>"I'm doing a history project on something and the library doesn't really have the information I need. Since Uncle Mystogan is a historian I thought maybe he could help me." Wendy said.</p><p>"I don't know if I should let you go this weekend. Don't get me wrong I love your uncle and your grandfather and it makes me happy when you go to visit them but it may snow this weekend. It might even lead to a storm and I'm worried you might end up stuck in Edolas for sometime."</p><p>"I think it's a great idea." Jellal said.</p><p>"But Jellal consider the weather."</p><p>"So she's there for a few days longer. It's not like she'll be staying with strangers and she won't miss school because if there is snow bad enough to storm they'll cancel school."</p><p>"I suppose you have a point but I'm not quite sure if-"</p><p>"And we'll have the house all to ourselves for the first time since we moved here." Jellal whispered excitedly which made her blush a little. </p><p>"As tempting as that is." She said trying not to smile. "What if there's ice on the roads?"</p><p>"Then they won't use the car. Honey they'll be in safe hands. Aside from us no one is more equipped to look after Wendy except my brother and my father....Okay my brother, my father not so much but he doesn't make the decisions anymore."</p><p>"Alright." She said complying.</p><p>"Thanks Mom." Wendy said.</p><p> "I'll go call Mystogan and ask if he would mind having you stay over."</p><p>"Mind? Honey he'll jump at the opportunity." Jellal said. "You know how much he adores her."</p><p>Indeed, Mystogan was very fond of his niece and agreed to let her stay for the weekend right away. On Friday, after school Wendy packed up her bags and got ready for her uncle to pick her up. Among the things she packed aside from extra clothes and toiletries, were a few items that Natsu and Juvia recovered from their former bodies. They weren't much. Just Natsu's razor and flask and Juvia's ring. She also packed the stone Gray gave her in case of an emergency.</p><p>"Now you're sure you don't want us to come with you?" Gray asked the girl.</p><p>"Yes I'm sure. Don't worry, nothing will happen." She said.</p><p>"But you have the stone with you just in case right?"</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"Do you still have my ring?" Juvia asked. </p><p>"Uh-huh and I promise I won't lose it. I'll just take it to a jeweler and bring it back home."</p><p>"You'll bring back my razor and flask too right?" Natsu said. </p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"What do you need the razor back for? You can't grow facial hair anymore." Gray said.</p><p>"I'm sure I had many fond memories with that razor."  </p><p>"What fond memories could you possibly have while shaving?"</p><p>"I don't know but I take what I can get."</p><p>"Wendy Mystogan is here!" Erza called.</p><p>"Okay!" She called back. "I have to go now but remember while I'm gone don't do anything to harass or bother my parents and please don't let anything from beyond the grave attack them."</p><p>"We won't." Gray said.</p><p>"And Wendy." Juvia added. "When you come home there's something we all would like to talk to you about. It's very important."</p><p>"Sure thing but again I have to go. Bye guys! See you Sunday."</p><p>She left her room and went outside to her uncle's car. Once the vehicle had driven away the three ghouls turned their attention to Lucy who was still in a motionless state. It was beginning to worry them. What if she never came to? What did that mean exactly? It couldn't mean that she had died because she was already dead but the position she was in was dangerously similar to what was described as death. However their fears were put to rest when it had become dark and Lucy finally stirred.</p><p>"Lucy are you okay?" Juvia asked gently.</p><p>"What happened to me?" The blonde asked.</p><p>"You don't remember?" Natsu asked.</p><p>"No. Last thing I remember was dancing at the club and-" </p><p>She immediately stopped talking when she realized that she almost revealed her secret job to her male friends. But Juvia put a gentle hand over her own before telling her:</p><p>"They know Lucy. They know that you're a dancer at the Radiant Cemetery."</p><p>"They do? Did you tell them?!"</p><p>"No. We saw you." Gray said. "We saw you perform. When she became aware of our presence you got embarrassed and went backstage. We followed you, the stage manager hit you, and you flashed back."</p><p>"I did?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Oh...How did I react? Did I just go blank like Natsu did?"</p><p>"No." Natsu answered. "Your reaction was a bit more extreme than mine."</p><p>"How extreme? What did I do?"</p><p>"You..." Natsu was a little hesitant to tell her because he knew how much it would upset her if she knew what she had done. But then again she had a right to know. "You attacked us in a fit of blind rage."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You took a weapon made by Zeref and you tried to stab us all with it while screaming I hate you."</p><p>Utter horror crossed her features at hearing this.</p><p>"My God...Did I stab anyone?"</p><p>"You stabbed the stage manager but not good enough. He's still exists."</p><p>"What about any of you?"</p><p>"Well you beat the crap out of me but no stabbing."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. At least I don't think I did."</p><p>"I managed to calm you down and after that you went out for a day and a half."</p><p>"Lucy do you remember what you saw during that flashback?" Juvia said. </p><p>"I don't know. Maybe."</p><p>Lucy thought back for a moment. At first it made her head hurt in terrible way but after she got passed that she started to see bits and pieces of what she saw the other night. It was at the exact moment the stage manager struck her and uttered the words: Worthless Little Tramp. Next thing she knew she was another person in another time, in another place, and she wasn't alone. </p><p>"There was a man with me." Lucy said. "A terrible man. Just awful."</p><p>"What did he look like?" Gray asked. "Was he young or old?"</p><p>"I couldn't tell. It was all so foggy. But he was very angry with me. He was shouting, calling me horrible names, and beating me. He just kept hitting, slapping, and beating me over and over again. He wouldn't stop. I just wanted him to stop."</p><p>Lucy was getting teary eyed again. </p><p>"Everything went dark after that."</p><p>"Oh Lucy that sounded terrible." Juvia said. "Are you going to be okay?"</p><p>"I'll be fine." She said wiping her tears away. "I'm really sorry that I went berserk. I'll try not to let it happen again."</p><p>"Lucy we're not mad at you for what happened." Natsu said. "We know it's not your fault."</p><p>"I know and I appreciate that but if you all don't mind I'd like some time alone." She said standing up. "Just to think some things over."</p><p>Without another word she went into her own room and closed the door quietly.</p><p>"So she was abused in life." Natsu said once she was gone. "Question is by who?"</p><p>"Well it's either a male relative or a significant other." Gray said.</p><p>"How do you know it's not a woman?"</p><p>"She just said that a man was with her during that entire flashback you idiot." </p><p>"Oh yeah."</p><p>"This is just terrible." Juvia said. "Why is it that we can't have our memories when we die but we can have these traumatic flashbacks? It gives us unimaginable fear, anger, and sadness but we have no idea what the reasons are for those feelings. That's not just unfair. That's cruel."</p><p>"I know." Natsu said. "And I frankly I'm getting damn sick of it."</p><p>He pulled some chalk from his pocket and drew a door on the wall.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Gray asked.</p><p>"I know my brother can't give me answers right now but I'm sure our co worker can. I'm gonna talk to Cana and by God she's gonna give me something."</p><p>"Hold it. We told Wendy we would stay here and make sure nothing supernatural happens."</p><p>"Nothing is going to happen and if something does I'm sure you two can handle it."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>However he had already gone through the wall door and crossed over to the other side. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that evening it had begun to snow outside which worried Erza because she feared it would lead to a blizzard which might trap their daughter somewhere but Jellal assured his wife that Wendy would be safe wherever she was. </p><p>"Maybe we should call Mystogan just to be sure." She said. </p><p>"No. Mystogan has everything under control. Between the two of us he was always the responsible one." Jellal said. "Right now you just need to focus on relaxing. I've already run a hot bath for you and when you're done I want you to come downstairs to the old ballroom for a special surprise I have planned." </p><p>"A hot bath and a surprise?" Erza said with an intrigued smile. "Trying to spoil me are you?" </p><p>"Maybe." He grinned before kissing her cheek and leaving the bedroom. </p><p>Erza wondered what surprise her husband was planning. It couldn't be a surprise outing to a fancy dinner or a club, not with it snowing like this. But then again she knew better than to underestimate how romantic he could be even when given little to work with. She remembered back when they were teenagers and he worked as an assistant for a child photographer at the mall, it didn't pay much but he kept the job because he wanted to buy a new car and he obviously couldn't use his college fund to pay the expenses. Lots of their classmates made fun of him for his job or how cheap he was and those who didn't were just some girls who found him attractive and wanted to steal him from her.</p><p>When she got pregnant and told him he was just stunned. He went all quiet and left without saying anything which scared her. Adding fuel to her fear was when they didn't see each other for quite some time and hearing her classmates whispering insults like slut, tramp, fat cow, or things like:</p><p>"She's going to ruin Jellal's life."</p><p>"Do you think he'll dump her?"</p><p>"Duh! He hasn't spoken to her in a week."</p><p>"She doesn't deserve him anyway."</p><p>"If I were his girlfriend I wouldn't be stupid enough to get pregnant."</p><p>She was in tears. She could take the insults but she couldn't take the idea of Jellal abandoning her like this. Especially considering how her mother would react once she found out. Since puberty her mother had been strictly telling her countless times not to even think about getting into bed with a boy because it could lead to an unplanned pregnancy which according to her mother would ruin Erza's life because she'd be alone and no one would help her, support her, care for her, or see her as anything but a slut. As expected Erza never believed that she would get herself pregnant on accident or that man she loved would ditch her for it but low and behold she did get pregnant on accident and it looked like Jellal was going to ditch her.</p><p>But after that rough week Jellal called her one night. After apologizing for about fifty times he asked her to meet him in his old tree house where they used to play together as children. He had a surprise planned. She went in the tree house and inside he had a candlelit picnic all prepared for her complete with her favorite food strawberry cake. They had just finished dessert when he surprised her with something else. A pair of baby booties with an engagement ring attached to the laces, paid for with the money he had saved for a new car. He asked her to marry him right then and there, she said yes, and never once did she regret her decision. </p><p>When she finished soaking in her bath she went downstairs and walked into the old ballroom where she found plenty of lit candles, a blanket laid out in the center of floor, with a picnic basket, and her husband sitting right next to it. </p><p>"Jellal." She said with an awed smile. "We haven't had a picnic like this since the night you proposed."</p><p>"Sorry it's not held outside." He said.</p><p>"Nonsense it's perfect."</p><p>"I also have your favorite." He said holding up a plate with a slice of strawberry cake. </p><p>"Dear you know I'm dieting."</p><p>"Yes but you can have a cheat day right?"</p><p>She giggled and sat down next to him while he poured them glasses of wine. From outside the window of the room, Gray watched them. He had heard Jellal mention that he was hoping to seduce his wife tonight and he was curious to see how he would do it. Now he wasn't perverted like Natsu, in fact he planned to amscre once the two started to get intimate but over the last century he had watched couples change their approach to love and intimacy. At first it was more dignified and respectful yet charming and meaningful but come the 1920's, they just lost all class. Men and women just went at it with no emotion, no lead up, no courting, some just met and they went straight to it. Not that he ever watched anyone do it, again he just watched the lead up to it. </p><p>He also wanted to see what a married couple who still loved each other looked like. There was no number for how many times he had seen married couples just act horrible to each other. Now fighting was normal in a marriage of course but what he saw went beyond that of regular bickering. Words and insults being said to one another that he couldn't believe anyone would ever say to their spouse. Outright bullying and putting each other down, like they were sworn enemies. But the worst was when they got physical. He had witnessed men and women both smack or hit their husband or wife. He couldn't recall seeing anything so awful.</p><p>"So that's what a happily married couple looks like?" He said pleased to see that at least Wendy's parents still loved each other so much. </p><p>The sound of a soft laugh made him look away from the window and glance over to the yard. The source of the soft laughter was Juvia standing in the middle of the yard. Her arms were open to embrace the falling snowflakes and she was smiling deeply with her eyes closed. She began to dance though it was shy at first but eventually she became more free with it under the assumption that no one was watching her. But someone was watching her.</p><p>Gray was watching her every move with undivided attention. He watched the snow fall delicately on to her: adorning her hair, her face, and her arms as she moved to catch them with each step she took. In that moment she didn't look like a ghoul or a corpse, nothing about her appeared to be dead. She looked just like an angel who's suffering had finally been healed by God and now she was ready to ascend to heaven. For some reason the thought of that made him both happy and sad. If she were to to leave this world and move on to heaven in this moment he would be happy that she had finally found eternal peace but at the same time it would make him sad because he wouldn't be with her.</p><p>"Wait what?!" He cried when he realized his thoughts on that last part. </p><p>She had heard him and she stopped, feeling very embarrassed. She turned to look behind her where she spotted Gray observing her.</p><p>"How...How long have you been standing there?" She asked.</p><p>"Long enough I guess." He said. "I didn't mean to spy. Honest. I just looked over and-"</p><p>"No, no, no it's alright." She said. "If I didn't want anyone to see me I shouldn't have been outside. Then again no one alive can see me but I forgot about you."</p><p>"If I may ask what are you doing out here?"</p><p>"I was out here because of the snow." She answered. "You see I remember the snow. When I was alive I loved snow so much and I would dance in it for as long as I could because I knew I could only see it for a short time."</p><p>"I can understand why you like it. It's very pretty."</p><p>"I know. So what are you doing out here?"</p><p>"I was watching Wendy's parents. I wanted to see how they went about...Wooing each other? Let's call it that."</p><p>"Oh...Mind if I watch with you?"</p><p>"I don't see why not."</p><p>They both went back to the window and watched Jellal and Erza as they drank, dined, and laughed. Then when their meal was finished Jellal put on some music and invited his wife to dance with him. The music being played was a nonverbal song by piano which really matched the decor of the house and the whole time the couple danced they gazed at each other with pure love and adoration.</p><p>"They look so happy." Juvia observed. "I can't remember the last time I ever danced with someone like that or if I ever did."</p><p>"Would you like a reminder?" Gray asked before honoring her with a bow. </p><p>She smiled and answered his offer with curtsy. He moved his left hand to meet with her right hand. Her left hand went up to grasp his shoulder and his right hand went down to support her waist. They could hear the music from outside and when the rhythm picked up the two started to waltz, mimicking Jellal and Erza's steps. At first it was nothing more than harmless fun. Just two friends dancing and smiling playfully at each other but as their movements became more in sync with each other something changed.</p><p>Playfulness turned to romance and nostalgia. They held each other closer as they danced and their visions started going between seeing what was happening now and what was happening somewhere else. One moment they were alone outside dancing in the falling snow flakes and in another they were inside dancing in the ballroom under the chandelier lights surrounded by many other couples who were waltzing. Back and forth they kept going, unsure what was real and what wasn't. Then something touched.</p><p>What touched was their lips in a soft, chaste, yet loving kiss. Suddenly there was a flash and they were brought back to reality and moved away from each other. </p><p>"I..." He said. "I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean..."</p><p>She couldn't answer. She only put her fingers to her lips and shed a tear for a reason she did not know. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wendy loved staying over at her uncle's house. Next to her parents, he was the member of her family that she was the closest to. When she was little he would always take her to places like the park or the movies. When she was older he would sometimes allow her to come with him to work at the history museum where he'd show her all the most exciting exhibits and then buy her a little toy from the gift shop. In the evenings after dinner he would fix her an ice cream sundae and let her stay up for as long as she wanted. She had many fond memories with him and when she told him about her goal to find information about the three items she claimed to have found in her attic, he was more than happy to help.</p><p>He examined the razor, flask, and ring she had brought carefully but unfortunately he couldn't figure out how far they dated back to or where they had been made. But he would not give up, the next morning he took her to the museum and had the items looked over by the museum's top antiquarian, Mr. Walter Howard. </p><p>"Well what do you think?" Mystogan asked as his colleague studied the artifacts. He then pulled out a file from his drawer and went through a few papers. </p><p>"I couldn't find anything on the ring except that it's dated back all the way to the 1800's but I think I may know who owned this razor and flask." He pulled out a slip of paper and read what was typed on it. "Here it is, the owner is George Basile. Born July 7th 1862. Died November 1886 at age 24."</p><p>"What else does it say about him?" Wendy asked before pulling out her notebook and writing down what he said.</p><p>"Let's see." He continued to read on. "He was the second son and youngest child of Frank and Theresa Basile. He was born and spent his childhood in Italy but he later moved to England where he worked as a foreman for wealthy landowner Charles Nightshade. But about a year before his death he moved with his employer's family to Magnolia America where he passed."</p><p>"How did he die?"</p><p>"Beaten to death by a riot that was started in prison."</p><p>"Prison? You mean he went to jail?"</p><p>"Yep. That's how I was able to look him up. His file was in the records of all the criminals who served time in this state's prison. Says right here he was arrested and sentenced to life."</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"No one really knows but if it was for life then it must've been murder or something."</p><p>"That doesn't sound like something Natsu would do." Wendy thought to herself. "I know he's crazy but he wouldn't do something like murder or worse than that. Would he?"</p><p>"Anything about what his personality was like?" She asked.</p><p>"Well the file says he was often described as no gentleman and was considered by many a scoundrel with no manners or decency. Others said he could see through hypocrisy and self-delusion, horrifying people by cutting down their egos and illusions with agility and pleasure. He was an alcoholic but apparently could hold his liquor better than most and acted crass to almost everyone save for his master and the master's family."</p><p>"Sounds like Natsu." Wendy thought. "But then again maybe it was a mistake. Perhaps this was someone else who just happened to have the same brand of razor and flask."</p><p>"He had also been known to sneak into the servant's bathhouse and spy on the maids."</p><p>"Never mind. That's him alright." Wendy thought.</p><p>"That's all I can tell you about him sweetie. It doesn't say anything else."</p><p>"Do you have any pictures of him?"</p><p>"Not at the moment but maybe I could find something and send it to you later."</p><p>"Okay what about this." She showed him a photograph of her house. "Know anything about this house?"</p><p>"As a matter of fact I do.  That house was built by Charles Nightshade, Mr. Basile's employer. He built it for when he moved to America with his family."</p><p>"Know the reason why for that?"</p><p>"If memory serves me right it was for his son. Mr. Nightshade's son was getting married and his father decided it would be best if he started a new life in a more free country but something happened and it led to that house being closed up and abandoned until real estate decided to remodel it for living conditions."</p><p>"Why was it abandoned?"</p><p> "I don't know. I don't know anything else on that subject."</p><p>"Do you know if there's anyone here who can tell me more about the house's history? Or maybe something about this ring?"</p><p>"I know of a jeweler who might be able to tell you something about the ring, his shop is just down the road from here. As for the house I can't help you there."</p><p>"Thanks anyway."</p><p>Mystogan and Wendy went to get some lunch after that and then they went to see the jeweler that was recommended.</p><p>"This is remarkable." He had told them. "I haven't seen a ring like this in quite some time. One hundred percent pure antique silver platinum encrusted with a rare blue diamond and love knots engraved on the band. It's worth a great deal."</p><p>"Blue diamond?" Mystogan said. "I have never heard of that. Are you sure it's a diamond?"</p><p>"Positive."</p><p>"Any idea who it belonged to?" Wendy asked.</p><p>He went to the back of the store and pulled out a large book which had pictures of various rings. He flipped through the pages until he found the one with a picture that matched the ring she brought and proceeded to read the description.</p><p>"This ring is the only one of it's kind. There's never been one made like it in years."</p><p>"But it's a wedding ring, doesn't it have a match?"</p><p>"Yes. The second one has no diamond but the material and engravings are the same. Both rings were paid to be specially designed by Charles Nightshade. He found the blue diamond while helping his employees mine on the land he owned. He noticed the shade of blue bore an astonishing resemblance to the blue eyes of his fiance at the time Alison Banning, so he had the diamond added to her ring."</p><p>"Do you have the other ring?" Wendy said.</p><p>"No. Both were bought by Charles Nightshade and never seen or heard from again."</p><p>"Anything else?"</p><p>"Nope that's all it says here."</p><p>With that said and done, Wendy wrote down what the jeweler said in her notebook and she headed home with her uncle.</p><p>"I'm sorry you weren't able to get all the answers you wanted Wendy." Mystogan said while driving back to her house.</p><p>"That's okay. At least I got something." She replied as she looked over her notes. "But nothing I found out seems to add up to anything."</p><p>"History is always messy and a lot of things don't seem to add up but in the end they do. You just need to know how to put all the pieces together."</p><p>"Well I everything I've found out seems to point to this Charles Nightshade person. If I could learn more about him then maybe it'll lead me to something."</p><p>"What is it exactly you're trying to figure out?"</p><p>"I want to know who previously owned my house."</p><p>"You did find out. It was Charles Nightshade."</p><p>"But I also wanna know why that house was abandoned. What exactly happened in it that led to it being closed up."</p><p>"If I may ask why do you want to know all that?"</p><p>"It's for a school project. We're supposed to do a report on people who previously lived in Magnolia way back in the last century. I figured that I could do it on the people who lived in my house but for some strange reason there's absolutely nothing in my town that has any recorded information about that house's history."</p><p>"Odd but I'm sure that if you look up the Nightshade family you'll find something."</p><p>"I hope so." She said before looking back at her notes.</p><p>She had a very good idea that this George Basile was definitely who Natsu was in life. However she felt that it would be best not to confirm it completely until she at least saw a picture of the man. Mr. Howard said that he would try to find one and send it to her. She only hoped that he would remember to do so.</p><p>An hour later they made it back to Mystogan's house and went inside to get started on dinner. Unaware that something had followed them or rather followed her all the way from the In-Between to Edolas. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the nearest hotel, Mystogan was on the phone telling his brother and sister-law what happened. During the talk his father was sitting in a chair out cold while his niece was sitting on top of the guest beds being hugged by a female ghoul and having her hand held by a male one. Both ghouls were invisible to him and he didn't pay attention to his niece quietly speaking to them.</p><p>"I wanna go home." Wendy said.</p><p>"I know dear and you will tomorrow." Juvia said. "You've been through a lot tonight. Get some sleep."</p><p>"I'm scared. I don't want to sleep."</p><p>"We're right here." Gray said. "We'll be here with you all night and we'll keep watch for anything."</p><p>"You have to shut down sometime."</p><p>"We'll switch off between. I promise you one of us will definitely be conscious and watching you."</p><p>But that still didn't ease her into going to bed. So Juvia just held her close and rocked her while humming a lullaby softly into her ear. Eventually she fell asleep and luckily for them Mystogan did not notice the unseen forces tucking Wendy into bed.</p><p>"Gray just what on earth happened back there?" She asked him.</p><p>"I don't know. But apparently something was trying to kill her and it used household appliances to do it. Obviously the work of a ghost or ghoul."</p><p>"Then why didn't we see it? If one was present then we should have been able to see who was there."</p><p>"Good point but nothing alive could do what we just witnessed. It was a poltergeist. I've seen many of them but never one where I can't see the spirits at work. It's bizarre."</p><p>"And why attack Wendy?"</p><p>"Maybe the house was built on a burial ground and they're pissed off their resting place was disturbed."</p><p>"That would explain why they kept her uncle out of the house but not why they want to kill her. Gray you know that spirits like that don't really mean any harm they just want peace and most of the time a spirit can't even think to harm a child. They see them as the ultimate innocent."</p><p>"Good spirits that is. Maybe it's a bad one who slipped through the cracks. That's happened before. Remember that exorcist incident we read about it in the In-Between news?"</p><p>"Oh yes. Oh that poor little girl. I can't imagine anyone being so heartless as to torment a child like that."</p><p>"Technically Juvia we're all heartless."</p><p>"You know what I mean. But thank heavens Zeref manged to drag that horrid soul out of her body and lock him back where he belongs."</p><p>"Zeref is good at his job but everyone makes mistakes and I don't think whatever attacked her came from that house. I think it followed her from the In-Between and it may still be following her."</p><p>"In that case we better watch her closely."</p><p>And watch her they did. They watched her all night, they watched her during the drive back to her house, and they watched her as she was going to her bedroom. It wasn't until her parents came in to talk to her that they finally left her alone and went to the empty flat to explain where they had been to Lucy.</p><p>"Okay back up." Lucy said. "What happened?"</p><p>"Something or someone from our world possessed her uncle's house and tried to kill her." Gray said.</p><p>"Is she alright?"</p><p>"She wasn't hurt but I think she might have been traumatized."</p><p>"Any idea who did it?"</p><p>"No we didn't see anyone and that's what's worrying us." He said. "Lucy by any chance did you see anything come out of our doorway to the In-Between?"</p><p>"No. Not at all."</p><p>"What about going back in? Did you see anything go in?"</p><p>"Nope. It had been closed ever since Natsu left. He still hasn't come back yet."</p><p>"Seriously? What's taking him so long?"</p><p>"Maybe he got jumped by more people who owes money to."</p><p>"If that's the case then I better go find him. You two stay here and keep an eye on Wendy." </p><p>Gray opened the door in the wall and went inside. The first place he checked was where Cana worked but he didn't find him in the waiting room and when he asked if anyone had seen him they said that he had left five hours ago. He went around asking other ghosts and ghouls if they knew where he was but none of them did. He was just about to give up when one ghost told him that he was last seen trying to get into Zeref's apartment building. </p><p>Gray went there and at last he found him. At the moment he was being thrown out of the building by Zeref's imp security guards. </p><p>"Come on guys let me in! You don't understand! I'm Zeref's brother!" Natsu protested as they carried him out and then threw him into the nearest dumpster.</p><p>"You come back here again and I'll run through the mutilation machine!" The head security guard shouted before he and the others went back inside.</p><p>"Don't you threaten me!" Natsu shouted back. "When I tell my brother that you imps go through his private liquor cabinet, he'll use you all as charcoal!"</p><p>"So this is where you spend your time when you go off on your own." Gray said with a grin. "In the dump. Can't say I'm surprised."</p><p>"Very funny." Natsu said getting out of the dumpster. "Actually this was a one time thing. Which I'll never forget!" </p><p>He shouted on the last part so the imps could hear.</p><p>"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to see our case worker?" Gray asked.</p><p>"I tried but she wouldn't see me. I waited all night and when she still wouldn't show I decided to go right to the source."</p><p>"You tried to see Zeref?"</p><p>"Yep. I hoped that maybe he had come back from business and would be willing to talk but one he's not back and two his security system fails to understand that I'm family!"</p><p>He shouted again on the last part.</p><p>"You know they stopped listening to you as soon as they dumped you right?" Gray said.</p><p>"Well the joke's on them because before they threw me out I managed to grab something from my brother's secret stash." He stuck his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out what he had swiped. It was a small glass bottle which contained a blue liquid. </p><p>"What's that? His favorite drink to take shots with?" Gray asked.</p><p>"Nope it's one of his potions."</p><p>"Potions? You mean his special ones that he makes for emergencies only? That no one is allowed to touch or use except him? Natsu he'll annihilate you if he finds out you took it."</p><p>"He won't annihilate me I'm his brother. Besides he won't care if I take it, I found it in his rejection shelf." </p><p>"Rejection shelf?" </p><p>"You know potions he tried to make but they failed or he couldn't get it just right so he gave up on it. In other words doesn't want it anymore." </p><p>"Do you even know what that stuff is supposed to do?"</p><p>"It says on the label that Zeref made it to give ghouls  the experience of being alive again. Once ingested the potion makes the ghoul look exactly how they did in life. With working organs, the ability to be seen and heard by the living, sensations, the whole nine yards." </p><p>"Well no wonder it failed. It's impossible for something like that to happen. Of course it was failure." </p><p>"Maybe or maybe it does work but it had a side effect that he didn't like." </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"Sometime ago Zeref made a potion that would strengthen my body and keep my limbs from being torn off as easily. It worked but as a side effect I grew a third eye. It wore off after several hours and I didn't mind but he thought the third eye was too freaky so he chucked it." Natsu took the top off the bottle and looked at the content inside. "It sure looks different from all the other potions he makes."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"Well for one thing it actually has color. His are usually either black or white or some gloomy shade." Natsu sniffed it a little. "Man I wish I had a stronger since of smell. Here what do you think?"</p><p>Natsu moved the bottle toward Gray who accidentally inhaled some of it through his nose.</p><p>"Get that stuff away from me! I don't want- Ah...Ah...Ahchoo!" He sneezed some of the potion on to a dead flower.</p><p>"Well aside from making you sneeze it's probably harmless." Natsu decided.</p><p>"You're not actually going to drink that are you? You don't know what it could do to you."</p><p>"What more can it do? I'm dead."</p><p>"Well if you have to be stupid enough to drink something that you don't know will do to you at least wait until we're back home. Where no one can see how horrific you might turn out except for the people who won't judge you...Harshly that is."</p><p>"Good idea. I wouldn't want anyone to look at me like I'm weirdo."</p><p>"Natsu everyone already does that."</p><p>"No they don't."</p><p>"Yes they do."</p><p>"No they don't."</p><p>"Yes they do."</p><p>They walked away from Zeref's apartment while bickering, unaware that as soon as they were gone the dead flower that Gray had sneezed some of the potion on was miraculously restored to life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jellal and Erza finished comforting their daughter they went back into the living room to talk to Mystogan about what happened the other night. He described the events to them the best way he could and he hoped that after hearing him they wouldn't think that he had lost his mind.</p><p>"So the oven, the toaster, the computer, the TV, and everything relating to that just came to life and attacked Wendy?" Jellal said after his brother told him the whole story. "Mystogan by any chance is what's going on with Dad genetic?"</p><p>"I know it sounds crazy but I swear that's what I saw and there was something else too. As she was being dragged into the oven I thought I saw something grab her and pull her from the machines and when the oven exploded something moved her to safety and shielded her. I think...I think someone saved her."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"I didn't see anyone."</p><p>"What do you mean you didn't see anyone?"</p><p>"I mean I didn't see anyone there except Wendy. What else could it mean? It was so weird. It was like some paranormal force was at work."</p><p>"That's ridiculous." Erza said. There's no such thing as paranormal forces. It was probably an extreme power outage."</p><p>"That locked me out of my own house? That doesn't make sense. No, that was no extreme power outage. I don't know what I saw but that wasn't it."</p><p>"Well it's definitely not some paranormal activity."</p><p>"That's what it looked like to me and Erza I'm surprised your so quick to dismiss that theory. I mean after all you kind of grew up with it." </p><p>But saying that was a mistake because in that moment Erza stood up in a quick manner that made her body go stiff. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, thought for a moment, and said something else instead.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>She went upstairs after that and Jellal looked at his brother with a glare.</p><p>"Mystogan you idiot! I told you never to mention that!" </p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset her. It just slipped out."</p><p>"You know how much that part of her life upsets her."</p><p>"Again I didn't say it to be cruel it's just that maybe she shouldn't be so closed minded to forces that can't be explained. With what she saw growing up-"</p><p>"Growing up she never saw anything paranormal Mystogan. That's the point. All she saw was her mother losing her mind until she had to be taken away."</p><p>"You know I never believed Irene was crazy. I thought that she could actually see them."</p><p>"She couldn't Mystogan. No one can. It's not possible and it broke Erza's heart when she finally accepted it." He got up from his chair. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to now comfort my wife because you open an old wound."</p><p>He left after that. Mystogan slumped into his chair and hung his head down in shame. Even though he was sure that he was right about what he saw, he had no intention of doing or saying anything that would hurt his sister in-law or anger his brother. </p><p>"What was that about?" A voice asked. </p><p>He turned to see Wendy coming down the stairway looking confused and worried.</p><p>"Hi sweetie." Mystogan said. "How much of that did you hear?"</p><p>"Only bits and pieces. Is everything okay?"</p><p>"It's nothing you need to worry about. your uncle here just did something really stupid."</p><p>"What did you do?"</p><p>"I said something to your mother that I shouldn't have and it upset her."</p><p>"What did you say? Did you insult her?"</p><p>"No. I didn't say it to upset her but I forgot how difficult the subject of my words are to her."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>He sighed. </p><p>"I'd like to tell you but I'm sure it would upset your mother further if I did."</p><p>"I don't understand."</p><p>"You will. That is if your parents ever decide to tell you."</p><p>"Tell me what?"</p><p>"I can't say anymore. In fact I should probably get going before Grandpa mistakes a lamp post for a rude hoodlum and starts shouting at it." He gave Wendy's forehead a kiss and grabbed his coat. "Bye honey. You be good okay?"</p><p>"Wait aren't you going to say goodbye to Mom and Dad?"</p><p>"I don't think they want to talk to me right now. But the next time you see them, tell them I'm sorry and that I never meant to upset them."</p><p>She watched go out the front door and drive away with her grandfather all while feeling very confused about everything that had happened. First she gets attacked and almost by paranormal forces then she comes home to find things tense between her uncle and parents which may or may not be due to a family secret. Was their a family secret? Were her parents keeping secrets from her? They wouldn't do that, would they? Then again she had been keeping secrets from them. Why shouldn't she suspect that they would do the same? But what secrets? Just what was going on?</p><p>...</p><p>"You sure you want to drink this stuff." Gray said to Natsu after they came back to the empty flat.</p><p>"Yeah this might do something really cool."</p><p>"Or freakishly disgusting. You really should drop that jug of voodoo."</p><p>"I swear sometimes you sound just like my brother except less gloomy." </p><p>"All I'm saying is you shouldn't drink something if you don't know exactly what it is or what it could do. For all we know it could make you explode in a million pieces." He thinks for moment and then grins at the idea. "On second thought go to town."</p><p>Natsu frowned at him then once again opened the bottle and looked at the blue liquid inside. He put the bottle edge to his mouth and swallowed some of the potion. </p><p>"How do you feel?" Gray asked.</p><p>"I don't feel any different. Do I look different?"</p><p>"You still look like a woman's worst nightmare to me."</p><p>"Ha-ha. Why don't you give it go?"</p><p>"No way. I'm not drinking that crap. I don't know what's in it or what it could do. Besides your backwash is probably toxic even to the dead."</p><p>"Chicken."</p><p>"I'm not a chicken."</p><p>Natsu put down the bottle and started to move like a chicken while making clucking noises.</p><p>"Fine but only to get you to stop." </p><p>He grabbed the bottle and looked at it skeptically. He hesitated for a moment or two but he eventually he drank some of it. </p><p>"Well?" Natsu asked.</p><p>"I don't feel any different either. It's like I thought, it doesn't work."</p><p>"Hmm...But I was sure that there would be some side effect at least. Oh wait there is!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You!"</p><p>"What about me? Do I have a third eye?!"</p><p>"No but your tongue is blue."</p><p>"Oh. Well so is yours."</p><p>"This is probably isn't even a real potion. It's probably one of those booby trapped bottles of gunk Zeref sets up. He'll sometimes switch his potions with a bottle of colored water."</p><p>"To foil thieving slime like you I'm sure."</p><p>"Whatever. Hey you think I could get the girls to drink this?"</p><p>"Like they'd drink anything you give them. They still haven't forgotten that time you gave them margaritas with something in it that made them sneeze through their ears."</p><p>"Not if I got about it that right way."</p><p>"Why do you even wanna give it to them?"</p><p>"Because I think it would be funny to see their tongues turn blue."</p><p>"You're so juvenile."</p><p>"To each his own. Now conjure up some tea."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Just do it."</p><p>Gray huffed in frustration but did as his friend requested. He snapped his fingers and made two cups of tea appear on a tray. Natsu then poured the rest of the potion into those two cups of tea. After that he placed a note on the tray and hid both himself and Gray when they heard the girls coming.</p><p>"I wonder why the boys haven't come back yet." Juvia said. "I'm sure they would have come home by now."</p><p>"Should we go look for them?" Lucy suggested.</p><p>"Let's wait a little longer. I don't feel good leaving Wendy right now. Not after that awful night."</p><p>"Hey what's that?" Lucy pointed over to the tray with tea. The two of them approached it and Lucy read the note on it. "Dear Juvia and Lucy, my mother made tea to calm my nerves. Thought you two would like a cup, enjoy. Love Wendy."</p><p>"Aw she's so sweet." Juvia said.</p><p>"Yeah but we can' really taste the tea." </p><p>"Well it's the thought that counts right."</p><p>Both girls each took a cup and drank every last drop of the liquid inside of it. They had just finished it when Wendy walked in.</p><p>"Oh hi Wendy. How are you feeling?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"A little better but I still don't want to go anywhere near an oven." She answered. </p><p>"Understandable." Juvia replied.</p><p>"What's that your drinking?"</p><p>"It's the tea you left for us."</p><p>"What are you talking about? I didn't leave any tea for you."</p><p>"Sure you did." Lucy said handing Wendy the note. "Says so right here."</p><p>"I didn't write this."</p><p>"You didn't?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then who-"</p><p>"Lucy your tongue is blue." Juvia said.</p><p>"Huh?" The blonde stuck her tongue out and looked down to see that it had turned completely blue. "It did. And so did yours."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes. How did that happen?"</p><p>They got their answer when Natsu burst out laughing thus revealing where he and Gray were hiding.</p><p>"Natsu you creep!" Lucy snapped. "I should have known!"</p><p>"I told him not to do it." Gray said.</p><p>"What the hell did you give us to drink?!"</p><p>"Relax babe all it does is give you a blue tongue." Natsu said. </p><p>"That's a lie! It's going to do something else isn't it?! Something gross and annoying like those stupid margaritas you gave us last time!"</p><p>"No it's not. I swear. I drank the stuff myself and I'm perfectly...Fine." </p><p>Suddenly Natsu found himself overcome by a very dizzy and sleepy feeling. His legs were getting wobbly and he could barley keep standing up. </p><p>"Hey...Does anyone else see a bright light?" He asked trying to stay awake.</p><p>"Bright light?" Gray said. </p><p>"Yeah because I...I think I'm about to...Move on."</p><p>"Move on?!" </p><p>"I'm coming Mama!" He said before collapsing to the floor. </p><p>"Natsu!" His friends gasped. </p><p>"Natsu are you..." Gray found it hard to talk as he too started to feel sleepy and dizzy. "Alright?" </p><p>He put his hand to his head and tried to keep standing. And it wasn't long before Juvia and Lucy did the same as they were overwhelmed by the same feelings. </p><p>"Everything is...Is spinning...I can't stand." Juvia said. </p><p>"I don't...I feel...I feel funny." Gray said. </p><p>"What...What was...In...That tea?" Lucy asked before she dropped down by Natsu's side. </p><p>"Wait a minute, what's happening to you all?" Wendy asked feeling afraid. </p><p>"Oh...It's going dark." </p><p>Gray fell straight to the floor and Juvia fainted on top of him, with her hand landing in his. </p><p>"Gray! Juvia! Natsu! Lucy!" </p><p>Wendy called out to her friends desperately but not one of them would respond at least until morning. The poor girl could only sit back and hope that everything would be okay. But it wasn't long before she found herself witnessing the most amazing thing. A flashing blue light came from their bodies which would leave them completely changed and during the process Juvia and Gray's fingers interlaced unconsciously.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray was the first to wake up and he was very disoriented. He realized that there was a body on top of him and that his hand was gripping another's. Without even looking he somehow knew that it was Juvia and carefully moved her off of him, too tired and disoriented to take a good look at her or notice her appearance. </p><p>"Oh my head." He said standing up. "I feel like a hangover."</p><p>"Gray." When his vision finally cleared he saw Wendy standing across from him and staring. "Gray is that you?"</p><p>"Yes of course it's me." He noticed that she was wearing the same clothes she had on yesterday. "Did you sleep here last night?"</p><p>"Ye...Yeah...I...After you all passed out I was worried."</p><p>She kept staring at him in a strange way. Looking at him like she wasn't sure if what she was seeing was actually there. It was the same way she had looked at him that first time they met but there seemed to be even more shock and disbelief in her gaze.</p><p>"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.</p><p>"Gray...It is really you right? I'm not talking to somebody else right?"</p><p>"Yes. Why do you keep asking me that? Don't you recognize me?"</p><p>"Uh...Sort of and sort of not."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You don't exactly look like yourself anymore."</p><p>"I don't? Oh no I've grown a third eye haven't I?"</p><p>"No you still have two eyes alright."</p><p>Gray snapped his fingers to conjure up a mirror but nothing happened. He did it again and again and again but still no result. </p><p>"Hey what's going on?" He took off his right glove. "Why can't I-"</p><p>But he suddenly became speechless to discover that his right hand was no longer skeleton like. It had skin. Skin that wasn't rotten or decayed, fresh and lively skin. The kind people have when they were  alive. </p><p>"Wendy." He said when he found the ability to talk again. "Can you go get me a mirror?"</p><p>Wendy searched the through the flat's long forgotten and discarded junk until at last she found a tall and sleek mirror which she hung on the wall. Gray moved slowly when he approached it and when he was finally close enough he could not believe what he saw in the looking glass. He didn't see his usual, dead looking self.  He saw a very much alive looking man staring back at him. </p><p>The man in the mirror was young with thick auburn hair and skin that had a warmer color, greatly contrasting his grey-ish skin tone. His body looked healthier and stronger while possessing the overall appearance of someone charming yet at the same time rugged. The only things about him that had not changed were his facial structure and his eyes which were that same serious dark color they had been before.</p><p>"Is...Is that me?"</p><p> He moved his hand a few times to see if the man he saw in the mirror would mimic his movements. He did which could only mean that Gray and who he saw in the mirror were the same man. Then he jumped back when he felt something in his chest. It was a heart beat. He had a pulse. An actual pulse. </p><p>"What the hell happened?" </p><p>"I don't know." Wendy answered. </p><p>They heard the floor creak and turned to see Juvia move around as she too started to awake. They recognized her to be Juvia because her facial structure had not changed either but the rest of her, like Gray was very different. </p><p>"My goodness." She said "That was probably the strangest shut down of my entire afterlife."</p><p>She had long lustrous dark-brown hair with the fairest skin complexion imaginable that lacked the stitches she previously had and a light pink color now adorned her cheeks. When she opened her eyes they were still the forget-me not blue irises that they always were. Her figure seemed to have become more curvaceous which had a strange way of tempting the opposite sex to touch her yet at the same time made them fearful of tainting her. Her appearance was very graceful and demure-like, almost like an angel. </p><p>"Wendy who is this man?" Juvia asked referring to Gray. </p><p>"Juvia?" Gray said looking at her the same way Wendy had been looking at him when he first awoke. </p><p>"Yes." She replied.</p><p>His jaw dropped, Wendy had to push it back up to be closed.</p><p>"How do you know my name?" Juvia asked. "And how is it that you can see me?"</p><p>"Juvia he knows your name and he can see you because this is Gray." Wendy answered.</p><p>"What?" She looked at him in utter shock. "Gray is that actually you?"</p><p>He could only nod.</p><p>"Why do you look like that?"</p><p>"I...I...Uh...You...Look...Alive."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Juvia you might wanna look at your hands." Wendy suggested. </p><p>Juvia did and was surprised to find both her hands and arms lacked stitches and that her pale skin had gotten a little more pinkish. She walked over to the mirror and when she took in her new appearance, she felt a pulse from her beating heart. She had a heart. A beating heart. It was all so shocking that she found herself screaming. </p><p>"I'm alive!" She shrieked. "No! No! No! This is not happening! I can't be alive! I'm dead! This is...This is not happening! I've lost my mind! That's it! I've lost my mind!</p><p>"Juvia calm down." Gray said trying to keep her from screaming because he wasn't sure if anyone living other than Wendy can hear her.</p><p>"I have a pulse! I have a breath! Oh my God I could probably bleed!"</p><p>She screamed again.</p><p>"Ah! I'm up! I'm up! I'm up!" Natsu said sitting up. </p><p>"What's with all the screaming?" Lucy asked coming to. "Is somebody ceasing to exist?" </p><p>Once they were awake they turned to face each other and immediately took notice of the other person's appearance. </p><p>Natsu's body no longer had that grimey physique about it and it had become much more muscular. His hair was now a shiny, black color and a face that was clean shaven with a cute button nose. His teeth were completely white and straight with no trace of a hole or crack in any single tooth and they were in no way crooked. His eyes and facial structure remained the same by he appeared to be quite dashing. </p><p>Lucy's new appearance was quite striking. She now had strawberry-blonde hair, olive skin, and a long neck. She still retained her almond brown eyes and usual face but her veins were no longer visible and her body seemed to be have become much more slender, developing a small waist. Her looks were very vivacious and enticing. So different from her usual prudent manner.</p><p>"Who are you and how did you get in here?!" They both asked at the same time.</p><p>"I live here!" Lucy answered.</p><p>"No you don't!" Natsu said. "I live here and I've never seen you before in my afterlife! I don't know you lady!"</p><p>He then took noticed of her slim figure.</p><p>"Ooo...But I'd like to." He said and ending the phrase with an eyebrow raise and sexual growl.</p><p>Lucy scoffed and smacked him right across his face which hurt him ten times more than when she usually did it.</p><p>"Ow! That really hurt!" He said clutching his cheek which had a burning hand mark on it. "Wait a minute that hurt really bad...I'm not supposed to feel pain. At least not that much."</p><p>He looked up at the woman who had slapped him and noticed something very familiar about her face and her brown eyes full of disgust. He only knew one person with that face and those eyes.</p><p>"Lucy?"</p><p>"How do you know my name you creep?"</p><p>"Lucy?! That's really you?!"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Holy crap." His eyes scanned every single new feature on her. "Wow...And just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter."</p><p>"Ugh...Natsu why must you always say things that make my skin crawl." Then she finally realized who she was talking to. "Natsu?"</p><p>"Yeah babe?"</p><p>She moved closer to him and grabbed hold of his face, examining his features. </p><p>"Hey when I said I always wanted you to touch me this isn't what I meant." He said as she opened his mouth to check his teeth. </p><p>"God it sounds like you and it even looks a little like you but there's no way this is you."</p><p>"What's not me? What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Have you not seen yourself?"</p><p>"Me? What about you? If you hadn't of slapped me I wouldn't have recognized you."</p><p>"Not recognized me? What are you-"</p><p>"Allow me." Wendy said taking the mirror off the wall and moving it to where they could see each other.</p><p>Just like Gray and Juvia, the sight of their new appearance had them completely astonished and unsure if what they saw was real.</p><p>"Good sweet undertaker." Lucy said feeling around her face and hair with her hands.  "This is impossible...This violates the laws of nature."</p><p>"I don't believe this." Natsu said moving around to see if his reflection would copy him just like Gray did. "I'm...I'm...I'm..."</p><p>"I know, you're alive." Wendy said.</p><p>"No I'm handsome." He smiled and looked over at the now living Gray and Juvia who he was able to recognize.  "Awesome you guys are a lot easier on the eyes too. Funny, I knew that potion was supposed to make us look alive but I had no idea it would make us look sexy."</p><p>"What potion?" Lucy said looking at him sternly. </p><p>"Oh right." He said looking a little sheepish. "I guess I have some explaining to do and Lucy please don't hit me when you hear this."</p><p>"I make no promises."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You took a potion from Zeref?! And then gave it to all of us?!" Lucy screamed after Natsu explained everything. "What were you thinking?!"</p><p>"Well to be fair when I gave it to you girls I didn't think it would actually work. I was certain all it would do was give you blue tongue but obviously I was wrong."</p><p>"I said this once before and I'll say it again because it is the truth. There can't be anyone dead or alive less intelligent than you!"</p><p>"Lucy will you keep you voice down." Gray said. "Remember Wendy isn't the only one who can hear us anymore."</p><p>"Sorry but I just can't believe this. This is an all new low of stupidity for him."</p><p>"Why are you so freaked about this?" Natsu said. "We're alive again. Isn't that a good thing?"</p><p>"No it's not because this is against nature. It's wrong. We're supposed to only have one life and that's it."</p><p>"It's not permanent you know."</p><p>"It isn't?"</p><p>"Nope. My brother's potions are never permanent." He pulled the empty bottle from his jacket and read the label. "Says here that this potion lasts til midnight. So tonight at twelve o'clock we all turn back into rotting corpses."</p><p>"You're sure?"</p><p>"Hey if you don't believe me read the label yourself."</p><p>She took the bottle from him and read the label. </p><p>"Alright I feel much better now. But what are we supposed to do til midnight? We can't let anyone see or hear us."</p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"Why? Let's think about that for a minute shall we? Why? How about the fact that we live here and if her parents find us up here they'll freak, ask a lot of questions which may result in Wendy being forced to reveal our secret which will lead to a lot of trouble."</p><p>"I know why we can't let her parents see or hear us but why not anyone else? They don't know us, they don't know we're dead, we can go out in public without spooking anyone."</p><p>"I think that's too risky and that we should just stay out of sight."</p><p>"You can do that but I've got taste buds again lady. You know what that means? It means that until midnight tonight I can eat food and actually taste it. I can also smell and really touch. This is a golden opportunity that I am not going to waste."</p><p>"Gray help me out here, tell him that he's crazy."</p><p>"Well actually Lucy and I never thought I'd say this." Gray said. "But I sort of agree with Natsu on this one."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"The thing is one of the few memories I managed to recover from the far reaches of my mind is that I used to enjoy eating caramade franks and I do miss the taste very much."</p><p>"So you think we should leave the house and let ourselves be seen?"</p><p>"There's really no harm in it provided we don't let Wendy's parents see us and this could prove very useful to us."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"We're trying to figure out who we are and how we died. We've never been able to do that before because we were dead and no one alive could answer any questions we had. Now the living can see and hear us so they can answer."</p><p>"That's what I was thinking." Wendy said. "Which reminds me I did manage to get some information while I was with my uncle."</p><p>"What did you find out?" Juvia asked.</p><p>"Well I could be wrong but I think that Natsu used to be some guy named George Basile who worked as a foreman for a wealthy landowner named Charles Nightshade."</p><p>"What makes you think that's me?" Natsu said.</p><p>"The antiquarian at the museum where my uncle works recognized your razor and flask. He was certain it belonged George Basile. Does that name sound familiar?"</p><p>Natsu thought for a moment. He thought back and tried to remember as hard as he could but the name Georhe Basile just didn't come up.</p><p>"Sorry it doesn't ring any bells."</p><p>"What about my ring?" Juvia asked.</p><p>"The antiquarian couldn't tell me anything about the ring but the jeweler I went to did. He said the ring belonged to an Allison Banning who was the fiance and later wife of Charles Nightshade. Who by the way also happens to be the person who built this house."</p><p>"So you think my past and Juvia's might be connected to this Charles guy in someway?" Natsu asked.</p><p>"Possibly. We need to find more clues and to do that you all will have to go out."</p><p>"I don't know about this." Lucy said.</p><p>"Relax Luce." Natsu said. "Nothing bad is going to happen and let's be honest this might be our only chance to finally get some answers. Come on what choice do we have?"</p><p>"Okay you have a point. Fine I'll go along with this but I just know this isn't going to end well."</p><p>"Now first thing's first I need to think of a way to get you all of out the house without Mom and Dad noticing you." Wendy said before she took notice of the clothes her friends were wearing and realized that she had another issue. "Oh...You all can't wear that."</p><p>"Wear what?" </p><p>"What you have on now. No one wears those clothes, if you go into town in those you'll stick out."</p><p>"But it's the only clothes we own." Juvia said. "We haven't worn anything different since we first rose up from death."</p><p>"Besides where are we supposed to get new clothes?" Gray asked. "We don't have any money."</p><p>"I guess I could give you some of my mom and dad's clothes. But would they fit you? And would my parents notice if some of their outfits were missing? Oh and then there's the fact that my parents won't let me leave the house to go anywhere without a trusted adult. Oh boy. I guess I should start with getting you clothes. You all wait here and I'll be back."</p><p>She handed Natsu and Juvia back their keepsakes and left the empty flat.</p><p>"I hope we find something." Juvia said looking down at her ring.</p><p>"So..." Gray said looking at the ring also. "You're married?"</p><p>"No." She answered. "I mean I don't know. I don't think so."</p><p>"You died wearing a wedding ring, doesn't that mean you were married?"</p><p>"Yes but I remember they said my body had been completely untouched. I died a virgin."</p><p>"Maybe you died on your honeymoon night." Natsu said. "What a damn shame that would be."</p><p>"Until we get further confirmation on my past I'm just going to say that I wasn't married and even if I was it wouldn't change anything right?"</p><p>"No." Lucy said.</p><p>"I don't care." Natsu said.</p><p>"Wish that you had mentioned it earlier." Gray said.</p><p>"What is that supposed to mean? You've always known I carried a ring."</p><p>"You never said it was a wedding ring."</p><p>"Why should it matter if it's a wedding ring or not?"</p><p>"It matters because if you're married that means to...Some men you're unattainable."</p><p>"Gray I'm dead. I'm unattainable to men even if I wasn't married."</p><p>"I meant dead men who may have thought about having a relationship with you."</p><p>"Well pardon me but that never crossed my mind due to the fact that I've spent a hundred years dealing with the fact that I had died and had no memory of who I was. A relationship wasn't exactly my goal."</p><p>"Still you could have told us."</p><p>"I did tell you!"</p><p>"You didn't tell us it was a wedding a ring."</p><p>"It slipped my mind. I'm sorry but sometimes I forget things and I may leave out some specifics. I'm sure you don't remember every specific detail about things you've owned."</p><p>"I'm sure I'd remember to tell if I died wearing a wedding ring."</p><p>"How do you know that for sure? You always wear gloves. I bet you wouldn't even know if you were wearing something on your wrists or fingers."</p><p>"What is that? Is that a superior tone you're taking with me?"</p><p>"Maybe but you started talking superior first."</p><p>"I'm just trying to figure out how you could let something like a possible marriage slip your mind?"</p><p>"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid. I swear you can be such a bully sometimes."</p><p>Natsu and Lucy just watched them argue back and forth. It was so weird for them to see Gray and Juvia fighting. </p><p>"Should we put a stop to this?" Lucy whispered to Natsu.</p><p>"Yeah but let's wait a moment. This is kind of funny to watch." He snickered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: The flip phone did not exist until the 1990's but for the purpose of this story it existed in the 1980's.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Wendy left the empty flat and went to see what her parents were doing, she found that they both had to go to work this weekend which meant after they left she would be able to get her friends out of the house without any of them being seen. However her parents were not expecting her to stay at the house alone all day and planned to ask a neighbor to watch her. Wendy quickly thought of something to tell them to prevent that from happening. </p><p>"My teacher is coming to pick me up so she can take me and some of my classmates to the library and other historical places so that we can get more information for our projects." Wendy had told them. </p><p>"Really? Well in that case I think I'll stick around a little longer to meet this teacher of yours." Erza had said. </p><p>"Sorry Mom but by the time she arrives to pick me up you'll already be at work."</p><p>"Can't she come a little earlier?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I'm sure if I called her and asked-"</p><p>"No! No. No she's already has a whole schedule worked out and I'm the last one she's picking up. She's a real stickler for staying on a schedule once she's got it all set up. There's no way she can get here earlier or make any changes to that schedule."</p><p>"In that case I'm afraid I can't let you go with her." </p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"Because I've never met this woman."</p><p>"But she's my teacher Mom. It's not like she's a stranger."</p><p>"She's a stranger to me and I'm not letting you go somewhere with her until I meet her first."</p><p>"But you let me sit in a classroom with her for several hours everyday."</p><p>"Sending you to school to be taught by her is one thing, you getting in a car with her to go God knows where is another. At school there are plenty of witnesses not to mention they have police security. If you go with this woman in her car there will be no police, meaning she could probably abduct you."</p><p>"Mom, Miss Strauss isn't some child stealing deviant."</p><p>"She most likely isn't but I'm taking no chances. You're not going off in a car with an adult I've never met. A lot of kids go missing that way and you won't be one of them if I anything to say about it."</p><p>"You've been watching those police dramas again haven't you? Dad and I both agree that you shouldn't watch them so much. They make you paranoid."</p><p>"Don't get sassy with me young lady." Erza warned with a calm but stern tone. "And don't forget who here is the mother and who's the child. Now if your teacher is willing to come and talk to me before I leave for work maybe I'll let you go with her but if not I'm afraid you're staying here for the day."</p><p>Wendy blew in frustration. She knew she couldn't call her teacher to come here and explain to her about a project that didn't exist. And she couldn't just leave the house anyway once both her parents were gone because number one a neighbor would be watching her and number two they had a system where they would call every hour on the home phone to check up on her whenever she was at the house without them. Luckily however, she quickly thought of another idea.</p><p>"Okay I'll call my teacher and ask her to come pick me up first." Wendy said. "She's a stickler for staying on schedule but she can be flexible."</p><p>"Tell her I'll be leaving for work in two hours." Erza said. "And if she can't make it before then, you will tell her you can't come."</p><p>"Yes Mommy." She said in an innocent and obedient voice.</p><p>Erza went into the kitchen to pour herself another cup of coffee. While she was distracted, Wendy went into her parents's bedroom and searched her mother's closet for an outfit that a teacher would wear yet something her mother wouldn't recognize easily. After combing through the hangers, she picked out a yellow button up blouse and a pair decent pants. The outfit had been given to Erza at her last birthday but she never wore it because she didn't think yellow was a good color on her unless it was a yellow swimsuit or pajamas. She took that outfit, along with her mother's hair brush, make-up, and a pair of her heels, then went back to the empty flat.</p><p>"Lucy do you think you could pass for a school teacher?" Wendy asked her. </p><p>"I guess, why?" She asked.</p><p>"Because I need you to pretend to be my teacher."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"My parents have work today and they're planning on leaving someone here to watch me. I told them that my teacher would be taking me and my class out today to do that project I told them about. But Mom will only call off the sitter and let me leave if she meets my teacher first. Now obviously she can't meet my real teacher so I need her to meet a fake one. Do you think you could make that work?"</p><p>"I can try."</p><p>"Good. Now put these on." She said handing Lucy the outfit and shoes. </p><p>"Will they fit me?"</p><p>"I hope so."</p><p>Lucy went into another room in the flat and changed into the clothes Wendy had given her. They were a little big on her but she was able to get it to where no one would notice. Lucy then brushed out her hair, pulled it hair up into a neat and proper bun, and added a little subtle make up to her face. It had been far too long since Lucy had done this to herself, after all she had been dead for a century and hair and make up aren't really a priority when you're dead. She found that her hair had become very tangled and it was a bit of chore to get it straight but when she finished she discovered that she had actually missed getting herself ready like this.</p><p>"So how do I look?" Lucy asked Wendy when she finished. </p><p>"Very convincing." Wendy answered. </p><p>"I'll say." Gray said. "I think I'm getting flashbacks to my school house days...Those were not happy times."</p><p>"I think you look pretty like that." Juvia said.</p><p>"I'd be hot for that teacher." Natsu grinned lecherously.</p><p>Lucy rolled her eyes in irritation at his comment. </p><p>"Okay now I just need to get you out the back door, you go around to the front, and knock." Wendy instructed Lucy. </p><p>"Alright I'll-Oh!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"These shoes, they're really...Painful."</p><p>"You've never worn high heels before?"</p><p>"If I did, I haven't worn them for a long time and it would seem that I've forgotten what they felt like."</p><p>"We'll worry about that later. Just get to the backdoor. My dad is already gone and I'll distract my mom from seeing you."</p><p>The two of them left the flat and went downstairs. Wendy talked with Erza to keep her busy so that Lucy could sneak out the back door. After that she approached the front door, looked at herself in the glass of the window to make sure she looked presentable, and knocked on the door. Erza answered it.</p><p>"Hello Mrs. Fernandes." Lucy said with a friendly smile. "I'm Wendy's teacher, Luc- I mean Mirajane. Mirajane Strauss. It's nice to finally meet you."</p><p>"Nice to meet you too." Erza greeted in a friendly manner. "Would you like to come in?"</p><p>"Sure." </p><p>The two women walked into the living room where they sat down and chatted for about half an hour. It wasn't anything deep, Erza just asked Lucy a few questions about this "Project" the kids were doing.</p><p>"I apologize for making you change your schedule but we had never met before and I didn't think it would be safe to let Wendy go somewhere with an adult I don't know." Erza said.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. It was no trouble at all." Lucy said. "And honestly your reasons are very understandable. But I promise you your daughter will be in good hands."</p><p>"If I may ask, where are you taking her and the other children?"</p><p>"Oh just places that provide historical information like the library...And...Landmarks and uh...Uh...Antique shops."</p><p>"Antique shops?"</p><p>"They have a lot of items with history and there's a person there who can tell you about the history of the object."</p><p>"I suppose that makes sense." Erza said looking a little unsure. "What time will you bring her back?"</p><p>"Oh um...We'll be back at-"</p><p>"Nine o'clock." Wendy interjecting.</p><p>"That's awfully late for a school project isn't it?"</p><p>"Yeah but after we do some reading and getting information, we're also going to see a show. A theater production about how the town was founded. Right Miss Struass?"</p><p>"Yes! Yes we are." Lucy said.</p><p>"That's weird, I've never heard of any one making a theater production about the town being founded." Erza said.</p><p>"It's an amateur production." </p><p>"Oh...Well if you're going to be gone for that long I better give Wendy some money for food and possibly for the show. Also I'll need your mobile phone number Miss Struass."</p><p>"Mobile phone?" Lucy inquired due to having never heard of such a thing. </p><p>"Hers is broken." Wendy said.</p><p>"Then how did you call her?"</p><p>"I called the home phone. You can just call me on my flip phone Mom."</p><p>Erza looked at her daughter and her daughter's supposed school teacher skeptically. She felt like there were some holes in what they were saying but the woman claiming to be Wendy's teacher seemed to have an honest face and she could always call Wendy to check up on her if she got worried.</p><p>"So can I go Mom?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"I guess. But I'll still be calling you a few times and you better answer or I'll come find you."</p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><p>"We'll we better get going." Lucy said. "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Fernandes."</p><p>"It was nice meeting you too Miss Struass and I hope you have a good time Wendy." Erza said with a smile.</p><p>Lucy and Wendy went out the front door but hid and waited until Erza left in her car before signaling Natsu to let them back in the house. The first part of their plan had worked almost perfectly, now for part two.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alone with her friends at last, Wendy immediately grabbed another outfit and a pair of shoes from her mother's closet for Juvia and two outfits and pairs of shoes from her father's closet for Gray and Natsu. The girls went into one room to get changed and the boys went to get changed in another and Gray gave his word that he wouldn't let Natsu peek at them.</p><p>"I'm not sure about these clothes." Juvia said looking skeptically at what Wendy had given her.</p><p>"What's wrong with them?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"Well the shirt is nice but the skirt is a little too short don't you think?"</p><p>"Not really. It covers both the waist and the rear perfectly."</p><p>"But it goes above the knee doesn't it? Isn't that showing a little too much?"</p><p>"What? No. Why would you- Oh right. You lived during the 19th century and back then women weren't allowed to show anything below the waist. Not even their ankles. Look Juvia nowadays it's alright if someone sees your legs and your knees. It's not scandalous."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"My mother wears skirts this length all the time and no one thinks she's a tramp for it. I mean there are some women who will say that about my mom but that's because they want to steal my dad from her."</p><p>"Okay. I'll trust you on that." She picked up the outfit given to her. "So um where's the corset?"</p><p>"Sorry but in this time period women don't wear corsets. They wear bras."</p><p>"Bras? The word sounds vulgar."</p><p>"You wore one once. Sort of, when you were in my mother's body. Remember?"</p><p>"You mean that thing that hung off her chest? That's what women substituted the corset for?"</p><p>"I think it's an improvement." Lucy said. "Corsets were way more painful and I can actually breathe when wearing a bra."</p><p>"Lucy yesterday you couldn't breathe at all. You were dead."</p><p>"Well I'm pretty sure when I was alive the first time and had to wear corsets, I couldn't breathe. I mean come on, you have admit these bras are way more comfortable."</p><p>"I'll admit that but I don't think it covers my bosom as well."</p><p>"Bosom? You mean boobs?" Wendy said.</p><p>"Boobs? Ugh...That sounds more vulgar than bra. Who comes up with these words?"</p><p>"I don't know but that's what they're called nowadays."</p><p>"Well my...Boobs aren't covered as properly with this bra as they would be with a corset. I wonder if I could bind them, I hate letting them show."</p><p>"Hey at least you have a boobs to show." Wendy said ashamed of her chest which had yet to develop. "I'll probably never get them."</p><p>"Darling you're a little girl. You're not supposed to have them yet."</p><p>"I'm thirteen. That's when they're supposed to develop." She said turning red in the face. "I can't even wear a training bra yet."</p><p>"Now don't be silly. Lots of girls your age haven't developed womanly charms yet."</p><p>"Yeah and besides when we were alive women dreaded having a large breast." Lucy said. "Unless of course she was planning to bear children."</p><p>"To this day I'll never understand what is it about these that attracts the opposite sex." Juvia said. "They make me feel like a cow. A fat cow. Oh I wish I had more layers."</p><p>"Hey you've never been real self conscious about your body before." Lucy said. "That dress you're wearing has no sleeves and a split in the skirt."</p><p>"Well number one I didn't pick this dress, it was picked for me and number two I was dead. And when you're dead no really cares about scandal or sex anymore."</p><p>"Tell that to Natsu and every dead man I've ever danced for at the Radiant Cemetery."</p><p>"The point is I'm more uncomfortable with my body in a living state and I...I would appreciate it if you would let me get dressed alone. Please?"</p><p>"Alright. We'll leave." Lucy said. "Call if you need anything."</p><p>Lucy and Wendy left the room but they accidentally left the door ajar. A few minutes later Gray came by to ask Wendy something, seeing that the door was not closed he decided that the females inside were fully clothed and went in.</p><p>"Hey Wendy does your father have a- Ahhh!" But to his horror and Juvia's he walked in right as she had finished undoing her dress.</p><p>She screamed and covered herself. The both of them now capable of blushing in moments like these.</p><p>"Wha...What the heck do you think you're doing?" He said adverting his eyes.</p><p>"I was changing!"</p><p>"What female in her right mind starts undressing in front of a man?! A lady is supposed to conceal her bosom!"</p><p>"And a gentleman is supposed to knock before entering a room!"</p><p>"The door was open! I thought you were clothed!"</p><p>"Just get out!"</p><p>"Right! Sorry!"</p><p>He moved to leave quickly but he accidentally ran into the wall due to still having his hand over his eyes. He picked himself up, closed the door, and ran back to the room he changed in with Natsu. By the time he got back in there his face was blood red, he was panting, and he was sweating all over. Two things his body had not been able to do for a very long time.</p><p>"What happened to you?" Natsu asked.</p><p>"I...I don't want to talk about it."</p><p>Natsu studied his friend's body conditions at the moment.</p><p>"Wait a minute I've seen this before. You saw a woman in un-modest way."</p><p>"No I didn't!"</p><p>"You can't lie to me pal. You have the same symptoms as any virgin man who's gotten a little female exposure. I know, I've seen this hundred times with my brother."</p><p>"That's not- Wait your brother's a virgin?"</p><p>"Oops! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that...Oh well, anyway they said his body had been untouched and he's dating an angel and you know how angels feel about premarital sex."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"Don't tell him I said that. It's supposed to be a secret between family."</p><p>"You can't really be trusted with secrets can you?"</p><p>"Sometimes I can." He grinned. "So what did you see?"</p><p>"I didn't see anything."</p><p>"Liar."</p><p>"Even if I did see anything, which I didn't, I wouldn't tell you. A gentlemen never tells."</p><p>"Wow you must've seen something really good. Can you at least tell me who is it was?"</p><p>"Absolutely not."</p><p>"It was Juvia wasn't it?"</p><p>"I'm not confirming anything."</p><p>"Yep it was Juvia. I can tell, for some reason she's the only woman who gets you going."</p><p>"Shut up! She does not get me going!"</p><p>"Then why do you have an erection?"</p><p>"What?!" He looked down.</p><p>"Made ya look!" Natsu laughed and that earned him a bash on the head from Gray. "Ow!"</p><p>"Since you're alive again, that really hurt didn't it?" Gray said.</p><p>"Yeah you psycho!"</p><p>"Remember that before you speak again today!"</p><p>"Hey I'm willing to let Lucy take a whack at me all the time because she's a chick."</p><p>"And because when she hits you she always has good reason to."</p><p>"But you're a man and I'm getting real sick of you constantly assaulting me."</p><p>"If you want me to stop then control your mouth and your sexual perversion."</p><p>"I don't have to control anything! I live in America! I have rights!"</p><p>"Only if you're an American citizen and according to the new laws they established around here you're not. That is if what Wendy found out about you is to be believed."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"According to American law to become an american citizen you must either be born in America or apply for citizenship and according to Wendy's findings you were born in Italy and obviously died before the citizenship was established."</p><p>"Don't talk to me like that."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Talk like you're so smart and that I'm so dumb!"</p><p>"That's because I am smart and you...Hmm...How do I word this so you'll understand?"</p><p>"There you go again! Implying that I'm some kind of idiot!"</p><p>"Maybe that's because you are an idiot. I mean look at the evidence. You took a potion made by Zeref, you think that was smart?"</p><p>"You took it too!"</p><p>"A dumb mistake on my part, I admit that but that doesn't make you and I equals on the intelligence level."</p><p>"How about on the muscle level huh?"</p><p>And without warning, Natsu tackled him which resulted in another brawl between them. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After breaking up the fight between Natsu and Gray, Wendy made plans for them to go into town and to try to find anything that could lead them to finding out anything about their pasts. It would seem that they were somehow linked to this person called Charles Nightshade so the plan was to learn something about him. </p><p>With the money her mother had given her, she and her friends were able to take a bus into town. First stop would be the local library. She hoped that they would at least have a book, article, or something about Charles Nightshade because if they didn't she didn't know what they would do. The four of them had to walk a little ways to get to the library which wasn't a problem however during the walk the group couldn't help but notice that they were getting stares from some people.</p><p>"Why are people staring at us?" Juvia whispered to Wendy. "Are we doing something wrong?"</p><p>"No. I don't think so." Wendy answered. She looked back at the people staring. They weren't looking at her friends like they were weird or anything. In fact the lot of them seemed to enjoy looking of them. "Oh...Don't worry it's nothing bad. They're only staring at you all because you're good looking people."</p><p>"Really?" Natsu said before grinning and winking at some young women who were giggling in a flirty manner. "I'm really starting to like being alive."</p><p>"Oh come off it." Lucy said with an eye roll. </p><p>"Jealous?"</p><p>"Gross. You wish."</p><p>"Admit it, you find me attractive."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"Don't think I can't read between the lines of your insults. I know you're really just teasing me with your sweet talk."</p><p>"Oh you want some sweet talk? Cause I'll give you some sweet talk!"</p><p>"Please don't start you two." Wendy said. "I've already had to break up one fight today."</p><p>"Yeah have a little civil behavior. We're not supposed to draw attention to ourselves." Gray said and suddenly felt very uncomfortable when he noticed some women staring at him as well. "Granted, it would seem that goal has become very difficult to achieve at the moment. What's wrong with these people? Don't they know it's not polite to stare? It's creepy."</p><p>"Don't get upset Gray." Wendy said. "They might act a little creepy by staring but that's all they'll do. Stare. Nothing else."</p><p>"What about that guy talking to Juvia over there?" Natsu asked.</p><p>"What? Where?" Gray asked.</p><p>Natsu pointed over to a young electrician who was taking a break from fixing a utility pole to talk to Juvia.</p><p>"So this pole connects all the phones here?" Juvia asked him.</p><p>"Phones, lighting, and cable." The electrician answered with a flirtatious smile. </p><p>"That's amazing. I've never seen anything like it."</p><p>"You haven't?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"You from another country or some Amish place?"</p><p>"You could say that."</p><p>"Hey you wouldn't happen to be one of those European models, would ya?"</p><p>"No. No I'm not."</p><p>"That's too bad because you definitely look the part."</p><p>"Oh thank you."</p><p>"Hey sparky I think you have a job to finish." Gray interrupted before ushering Juvia back to the group.</p><p>"Goodbye. It was nice talking to you." Juvia said waving to the electrician. "Gray that was a little rude don't you think?"</p><p>"I'm sorry but I saw him talking to you and was concerned."</p><p>"Well there was no need to be concerned. He was only telling me about that thing he wasn't working on. He saw me looking at it and decided to explain to me what it was. He was just being nice."</p><p>"Yeah I'm sure he was."</p><p>"What's with you? You've been acting weird all morning."</p><p>"Well in case you haven't notice I have been revived in a living body. Of course I'm acting a little differently."</p><p>"That's not what I meant."</p><p>"Then what did you mean?"</p><p>"Never mind. We can discuss it later."</p><p>When they reached the library Wendy asked them about a Charles Nightshade. The librarian told her that the only book they had that provided any mention or information on that name was one on the English immigration to Magnolia. She checked out the book but to be on the safe side she and her friends checked the library for anymore books that may have carried information on that person. When nothing turned up, they left. By then it was noon and everyone had become hungry.</p><p>"I'm starved." Natsu complained. "When are we going to eat?"</p><p>"There are plenty of restaurants around here." Wendy said. "What would you guys feel like eating?"</p><p>"I don't know." Gray said.</p><p>"Well what did you guys like to eat most for lunch or dinner?"</p><p>"Porchetta." Natsu said.</p><p>"A Sunday roast." Gray said.</p><p>"Köttsoppa." Lucy said.</p><p>"Magret de canard." Juvia said.</p><p>"Okay number one I only know what one of those are and number two they all sound expensive. So who's up for a caramde frank instead?"</p><p>"I'd like one." Gray said. "I used to eat them all the time."</p><p>"Sounds like a reasonable lunch." Juvia said.</p><p>"I'm not picky." Lucy said.</p><p>"I'll eat anything just get me something." Natsu said.</p><p>"Alright there's a stand that sells them just down the street. You all wait here and don't move until I get back."</p><p>They sat on a nearby bench and Wendy hurried toward the stand. On the way there she glanced over at a shop that sold oil paintings and spotted one in particular that caught her attention. She went inside the shop and moved to get a closer look at the painting on display. It was a portrait of a young woman who looked identical to Juvia's human form. Same dark hair, fair skin, facial structure, rosy cheeks, blue eyes, there was no difference save for the clothes they wore. </p><p>"May I help you young lady?" Asked the man running the shop.</p><p>"Yes, do you know who that is? The woman in the portrait?"</p><p>"Her? Well if the information I was given is correct, then her name was Melanie de Ravin. She was a French immigrant, orphaned young after losing her parents to scarlet fever, but was quickly taken in by the wife of a Swedish aristocrat." </p><p>"May I ask, what was the name of the Aristocrat's wife?"</p><p>"Lady Eugenia Holloway. She was on vacation in France when she discovered the child selling matches on the street, she found Melanie to be so pretty and darling that she thought she would make the perfect playmate for her daughter Constance who was around the same age. Melanie became her daughter's maid servant and closet friend. The two of them were almost like sisters."</p><p>Wendy noticed that the woman in the painting did not look as a servant should. She was wearing a gown and adorned by jewels and laces. She seemed to be sitting in the middle of a garden because there were flowers all around her. </p><p>"She doesn't really look the part of a servant." Wendy said observantly.</p><p>"Despite her poor background, Miss de Ravin possessed virginal beauty and a gifted singing voice. She became a source of great delight to her upper class employers, they would allow her to attend social gatherings so she could entertain their guests with her singing. Of course, men became entranced with her and one man in particular was so enamored that he had this portrait commissioned for her."</p><p>"What was the man's name?"</p><p>"I could not say."</p><p>"Do you know when this Melanie died or how she died?"</p><p>"No. But I do know that portrait was painted right in here in Magnolia, America. It was sometime after she and the Holloway family moved here for the marriage of her young mistress."</p><p>"Do you know the artist who painted this?"</p><p>"That would be Enrico Jonah. He's been long dead for years but his recent descendant Reedus Jonah might be able to tell you more about the woman in this painting. His ancestor kept notes on the people he painted, that's how I know a little about Miss de Ravin. Reedus teaches an art class on the other side of town."</p><p>"Thank you." Wendy said. "Thank you, that was very helpful."</p><p>She then hurried out the door of the shop. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Wendy left the shop she bought five caramde franks and brought them back to share with her friends. All four of the temporary revived ghouls savored each and every bite of their lunch. It had been so many years since either one of them had really tasted food. It was an experience that they had missed for too long.</p><p> As soon as they finished their meal, Wendy told them about the portrait and then took them to the shop so they could get a first hand look. </p><p>"It does look like me." Juvia remarked. "But I can't remember ever being called Melanie."</p><p>"And this doesn't really look like an authentic antique painting." Gray said. "Something about it appears a little modern."</p><p>"Even so if we find out more about the artist then we might get something on who Juvia was." Wendy said. "Let's go find the painter's descendant and see what he knows."</p><p>They took a bus to the other side of town where Reedus Jonah's art class was. Luckily he had just finished up on his last class for the day and shouldn't have been too busy.</p><p>"Reedus Jonah?" Wendy called out to the man preparing to lock up his classroom.</p><p>"Yes." He said.</p><p>"Are you busy at the moment?"</p><p>"Not as far as I know."</p><p>"My name is Wendy Fernandes. My friends and I would like to talk to you about a painting. One that an ancestor of yours might have painted. Enrico Jonah?"</p><p>"Oh him. Yes my great, great, great, great, great, grandfather was remarkable artist. His most famous works are on display at many museums."</p><p>"Yes and I just saw one that was for sale at a shop."</p><p>"Oh no none of his paintings are for sale. What you probably saw was a copy I made. The art teaching business sometimes get's a little slow so I'll retrace and repaint copies of my ancestor's work which I'll then sell to be sold at other stores and shops. But he gets all the credit of course."</p><p>"I knew it wasn't an original." Gray mumbled.</p><p>"But is he the artist who painted a portrait of Melanie de Ravin?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"Melanie de Ravin now there's a name I know very well." Reedus said. "It was my ancestor's first successful painting. The one that really made him well known."</p><p>"We were told that he kept notes on some of the people he painted. Did he have any on Melanie?"</p><p>"He did."</p><p>"Would you mind sharing them?"</p><p>"I don't know. With all due respect, I don't feel comfortable showing my ancestor's private notes to strangers." </p><p>"We completely understand." Natsu said. "But Juvia here happens to be a direct descendant of Melanie."</p><p>"She is?"</p><p>"See for yourself."</p><p>He pushed Juvia forward and allowed him to get a good look at her. The artist was amazed and astonished by the resemblance. Every detail of her physical appearance was completely on tact with that of the woman in the painting.</p><p>"Wow. She's identical."</p><p>"Yes and she's aware of that which is why she wants to know a little about her ancestor." Natsu said. "But there's no information regrading her anywhere. Hence why we would like your help."</p><p>"I guess I can understand but..." He looked skeptical for a moment. "Are you sure that she's a direct to descendant?"</p><p>"You see the family resemblance don't ya?"</p><p>"Yeah but judging from what I read in my ancestor's notes I assumed that she didn't live long enough to have any children."</p><p>"Do those notes say when she died?" Juvia asked.</p><p>"Not an exact date but she was twenty-three when she passed and had never married."</p><p>"Never?" She said looking at her ring. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"I'm only going by what my ancestor's notes said."</p><p>"May we see them? Please."</p><p>"Normally I wouldn't be comfortable with it. But considering you may be related to someone he knew, I guess I could. I keep them stored up in the class attic. Along with original portrait of Miss de Ravin."</p><p>"You mean you didn't give it to museum?" Gray said.</p><p>"His earliest works were kept by the family as family heirlooms. To let us know that his artistic vision runs through our veins. I could get the notes and the painting down if you'd like."</p><p>"We would. Thank you." Wendy said.</p><p>In about ten minutes he showed them an old journal full of notes and the original portrait that was painted by Enrico Jonah. It was a master piece to behold. The sketching, the paint, the color, the design, it as all so elegant and antique. A thousand times better than the one they saw in the shop. </p><p>"It's so exquisite." Lucy complimented. "Your ancestor was very gifted."</p><p>"I know." Reedus said. "Those copy cats I made lack the real emotion and feeling that he put into that one."</p><p>"Juvia you sure were photogenic." Natsu whispered to her. "What didn't you tell us you were a model?"</p><p>"Very funny." She whispered back.</p><p>"What do you think of it Gray?" Lucy asked.</p><p>But he didn't seem to hear her. At the moment he was entirely transfixed by the portrait. Feeling as if this wasn't the first time he had actually seen it. He had the strangest instinct that he had looked upon that precise painting a many times. He looked at Juvia and started to compare her likeness to the portrait in his mind. It gave him a sense of familiarity.</p><p>"Gray are you alright?" Juvia asked him. </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You seemed to have zoned out on us for a moment." Natsu said.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry. I guess I'm just so amazed by how much Juvia and this woman look alike." He said. "Mr. Jonah would you mind reading us some of those notes?"</p><p>"Sure." Reddus said.</p><p> He opened the book and flipped through some pages before stopping on one.</p><p>"Here we are. September 20th 1885. Today must be my lucky day because Thomas Nightshade has just hired me to commission a portrait. His family is one of the richest in all of Magnolia and if I do well he will pay me a great deal of money."</p><p>"Wait Thomas Nightshade?" Natsu said. "Who's he?"</p><p>"He was the son of Charles Nightshade. An English landowner who moved his family to Magnolia."</p><p>"We know who Charles is but we didn't know he had a son." Gray said.</p><p>"Well he did and he's the one who commissioned that painting. Shall I continue reading?"</p><p>"Yes please." Wendy said.</p><p>"I am very eager to do this painting and I will do my best not to fail Mr. Nightshade but I found what he was asking me to paint very puzzling. He wishes for me to paint the maidservant of his fiance."</p><p>"Fiance?" Wendy said. "He was engaged."</p><p>"Yep. To Miss de Ravin's mistress."</p><p>"By any chance would his fiance be Constance Holloway?"</p><p>"Yes she is. How do you know?"</p><p>"She was mentioned by someone selling a copy of the painting. Read on please."</p><p>"I did not understand his reasoning for she was a servant and he was quite high in rank. However once I saw her for myself I could see why. Miss Melanie de Ravin is quite captivating. However Mr. Nightshade says that I tell no one of this painting. When I asked why he said that it was to be a surprise gift to his fiance because she and her servant are so close. I suspected an ulterior motive but chose to be ignorant because there was no way I was going to pass up an opportunity like this." </p><p>"I smell secrets." Natsu smirked.</p><p>"My ancestor did suspect something was going on but there was no confirmed affair." </p><p>"At least not sexually right Juvia?" Natsu whispered to her jokingly.</p><p>She blushed, Gray stomped on his foot hard.</p><p>"Ow." He groaned quietly between his teeth before glaring at Gray.</p><p>"So there was no scandal or anything?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"I don't think so." Reedus said. "From what I read Thomas was a perfect gentleman. Honorable, respectful, and a little shy when it came to what some people call hanky panky."</p><p>"What about Melanie?" Juvia said. </p><p>"She was shy like him. In fact according to these notes one of the things that made her so attractive was that she was completely untouched. Innocent, chaste, to some even angelic. But her mistress on the other hand..."</p><p>"What? What about her?"</p><p>"Those two were extremely close which to some was odd considering how different they were from each other. They were what literary experts would call light and dark feminine. Melanie was the more light: Fair and gentle. Constance was the more dark: Vivacious and passionate. Ironic considering Melanie was a brunette while Constance was said to be blonde."</p><p>"Blonde?" Lucy said eyeing a strand of her hair that had fallen out of place. "What shade of blonde?"</p><p>"I don't know. He never wrote it that down. Anyway Constance wanted to break some of the boundaries of women's expectations back then. In other words she wasn't afraid to leave her shoulders uncovered in public and flirt a little. I'm not trying to insult her or anything but based on what I've read she was more likely to be involved in a scandal than her fiance or her servant."</p><p>"Is it written in that journal how Melanie died?" Juvia asked.</p><p>Reedus looked over a few pages.</p><p>"No. Only that some time after she died, Thomas passed as well and the painting was returned to my ancestor by his father. No money was demanded in return but when people saw how amazing the painting was they started hiring him."</p><p>"Hold on Melanie and this Thomas guy died around the same time?" Natsu asked.</p><p>"Roughly around the same time."</p><p>"How did he die?"</p><p>"Don't know. My ancestor didn't live there. He only knew what townsfolk knew but suicide was suspected."</p><p>"Based on?"</p><p>"The fact that no one in the Nightshade family really confirmed how Thomas died. Back in those days suicide was considered a very disgraceful way to die so if someone in a rich or high classed family offed their self then the family would usually try to cover it up. Make it look like an accident so at the very least that relative could have some dignity. And that's pretty much all I know."</p><p>"Nothing else?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"Nope. Sorry I couldn't have been of more help."</p><p>"You've helped us plenty enough." Juvia said. "Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome. Listen since you're related to Miss de Ravin I feel that it would be more appropriate if you had the original picture." </p><p>"That's very kind of you but your ancestor painted it."</p><p>"Yes but I have plenty of his early works. Consider it a thank you to her for helping him become so famous."</p><p>"I'm very grateful. Thank you." She said looking back at the picture.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>